Livro Devaneios 2
by Wanshipper
Summary: Continuação do Livro Devaneios 1 - Homenagem aos dois personagens criação de Chris Carter para o Seriado Arquivo-X
1. A Alegria de Uma União

A ALEGRIA DE UMA UNIÃO

_**"A alegria do coração  
conserva a idade florida."  
Salomão**_

Capítulo 30

Mulder chega, entrando no apartamento a passos rápidos:

— Oi, lindinha! Onde está você?

— Aqui! - grita Dana lá de dentro.

Ele a procura.

Ela está no banheiro, usando o secador de cabelos.

Mulder aproxima-se e a enlaça pelas costas.

Dana deixa-se beijar no pescoço e sente o corpo quente dele, colado ao seu.

Ambos sentem o entusiasmo e a alegria tomarem conta de seu coração no momento em que se avistam.

Em qualquer ausência, seja o tempo que levar, pouco ou muito, os deixa ansiosos pela presença um do outro. É, na realidade, uma união que a ambos trouxera um prazeroso desejo de alcançar muito mais além da alegria, a cada dia, a cada momento de suas vidas, o verdadeiro caminho do amor.

Mulder vai passando os lábios por sua nuca, apertando-a contra seu corpo.

Dana continua usando seu secador de cabelos, colocando-o noutra direção.

E ele prossegue a beijar-lhe a nuca com avidez.

Dana desliga o aparelho. Volta-se de frente para ele.

Num repente e com ansiedade retira-lhe a gravata, abre-lhe a camisa... e com a boca ávida por buscar o sabor do amado, beija-lhe o peito forte, deslizando sobre ele todo seu carinho e amor.

Ele enlaça-a impetuosamente desejoso.

Suas bocas encontram-se quase com furor.

Desejam-se. Querem-se. Amam-se.

Dana sente seu corpo pedir o de Mulder.

Ele retira e joga ao chão o roupão de banho que cobre o corpo de Scully.

Em segundos tira todo o restante da roupa que veste.

Não podem conter-se. É incontrolavel o desejo de se amarem.

Carrega-a no colo, sem mais nada esperar e coloca-a na cama.

Seus corpos se enlaçam e o desvairado desejo do amor incontido sobrepuja todos os outros sentidos.

Dana em minutos sente que seu corpo freme e anseia por deixar liberar de seu interior o mais intenso dos prazeres.

Tudo no seu íntimo anseia por gritar o seu prazer. O seu desvario. A sua loucura de amor.

O grito que impulsiona sair de seu interior, aparece, no entanto, somente como um gemido.

E Mulder sobre o corpo dela torna-se imóvel.

E assim deixam-se ficar. Cansados. Extenuados.

O prazer percorrera-lhe todas as fibras sensíveis de seu corpo.

Agora o relaxamento. A espera da volta do domínio dos próprios sentidos. O controle dos atos e pensamentos.

Dana está ainda agarrada a ele, aguardando a retomada do controle da sua afogueada respiração.

Com os olhos semi abertos, Dana passeia com a sua visão em Mulder, os menores detalhes de seu rosto.

Passa a face sobre a dele, a fim de sentir espetarem-se-lhe na pele os fios da barba por fazer.

Tal gesto causa-lhe um imensurável prazer.

— Huuuum... está arranhando, Mulder.

— É ruim?

— Não... muito bom.

Ele esfrega por várias vezes sua face nas rosadas maçãs do rosto de Scully.

Ela ri, prazerosa.

— Eu vou fazer sua barba. - ela diz.

— Engraçadinha...!

— E deixa comigo que vai durar um ano pra nascer de novo.

— Como assim?

— Vou tirar um por um seus pêlos.

— O que?

— Com pinça; tá bom?

Ele agarra-a fortemente, espremendo-a contra seu corpo.

— Aah, quer me castigar, hein?

— Ai, Mulder, espera! Sou fraquinha...! - diz, sentindo a força dos braços de Mulder apertando-lhe as carnes e os ossos.

Ela dá pequenas mordidinhas no peito dele.

Mulder afrouxa os braços e ela afasta-se de seu corpo.

— Mulder?

— O que?

— Por favor, Mulder, por favor, muda seu modo de proceder e procura me dizer pra onde vai quando estiver saindo novamente...

— O que foi que eu fiz?

— O que você não fez! Você não me disse pra onde ia naquele dia, desapareceu, correu risco de vida, tudo porque não quis me falar para onde estava indo... você é sempre assim!

— Tá bom; tenho que mudar...

— E tem mesmo... Mulder... agora somos como um só. Não podemos perder os passos um do outro. Concorda?

— Sim, lindinha.

— Vai fazer o que eu disse?

— Prometo.

— Tem certeza? - ela joga-se por cima dele.

— Totalmente.

— Eu não posso ficar mais no desespero, Mulder.

— E eu não vou deixar mais acontecer isso, Scully.

— Vou comprar uma coleira...

— O que?

— ... pra colocar no seu pescoço.

— Ah, é? - aperta-a contra si.

— E com uma correntinha carregar você sempre junto de mim.

— Sou seu escravo. - beija-a no pescoço, no queixo.

— Está me amassando...! - ela faz voz manhosa.

— Amassando o que? - finge não saber.

Mas sabe que os seios dela estão sendo imprensados sobre seu peito.

— Ahn... - ela geme, levanta o corpo.

Ele apara o seu busto com a boca desejosa e insaciável.

— Ainda quer me pôr numa corrente?

— Não...

— Vou castigá-la por isso... - murmura.

— Sim... - sussurra.

— Você é minha escrava?

— Sim, meu amo. Sou tua tudo!

Ele enlaça-a com força.

A sala de trabalho está silenciosa. Nenhum ruído tolda o ambiente.

Enquanto Mulder seleciona algumas fotos entre dezenas delas, Scully está pesquisando algo no computador.

Súbito, um ruído os faz voltar o olhar para a porta.

Entra um funcionário do Bureau.

— Olá, Agente Mulder? Oi Dana?

— Oi. - responde Dana.

Mulder não responde ao cumprimento. Simplesmente pára o que está fazendo, para fitá-lo.

— E então está tudo ok?

— Ahn, ahn. - responde Mulder.

O recém-chegado pigarreia.

— O que quer saber? - pergunta Mulder, sem mais delongas.

— Não... é que... vim só conversar um pouco.

Mulder joga sobre a mesa uma pilha de fotos que tem às mãos, sorrindo, com ar de sarcasmo.

— Scully, agora já inspiro até simpatia dentro do Bureau! - fala, em alta voz.

Dana retira o óculos, passa a mão sobre os olhos e fita Mulder. Nada retruca.

O colega deles dá uma gargalhada.

— Escuta, Mulder, não precisa exagerar, não! Você não é exatamente um exemplo de simpatia, mas tem muito conhecimento.

— De que?

— Das coisas que se sabe por aí...

— Por exemplo... homenzinhos verdes...?

— Que é isso, cara? Deixa pra lá. Vim aqui só pra te fazer um convite.

— Convite? - Mulder surpreende-se.

— É... sabe o Martin? Vai casar.

— Recuso-me a ser testemunha... - prontamente ele retruca.

Sean Allen dá uma risada.

— Não... não é isso, absolutamente. É que ele vai fazer uma festa de despedida de solteiro.

— Aaaaaaaaahn! - exclama Mulder, balançando a cabeça, entendendo e estirando-se na cadeira, jogando-a para trás e colocando as mãos cruzadas à nuca.

Scully, por sua vez, ao ouvir o convite, fica atenta às palavras do colega.

— E tudo indica que vai ser a maior badalação!

Mulder franze os lábios em bico e levanta as sobrancelhas; dá um leve sorriso. Olha de soslaio para Dana, que finge ocupar-se somente com a tela do computador, porem sua atenção está inteiramente voltada para a conversa dos dois.

— Vai ter muita alegria... bebidas e... mulheres!

Novamente Mulder faz um meneio, mostrando entender o que irá acontecer. Levanta-se.

O outro Agente, de pé, movimenta as mãos com entusiasmo.

— Bem, Mulder, fica aí o convite e caso queira comparecer, é só me comunicar, ok?

— Ok. - é só o que ele diz.

— Estou saindo agora. - volta-se para a colega - Tchau, Dana!

Ela somente faz um sinal de cabeça, como despedida.

Allen sai, fechando a porta atrás de si.

Mulder sorri, dando uma volta e jogando-se na cadeira, achando cômica a história do convite.

Dana leva o olhar em direção dele.

— Engraçado Mulder, antes de nos entendermos em nossa vida... você...

— ... não recebia convites de coisas assim, Scully. É o que quer dizer?

— Sim, é isso.

Mulder, num segundo, vai até onde Dana está e segura-lhe o rosto, para em seguida beijá-la na boca.

Ela nem tem tempo para uma reação.

— Mulder! - exclama após soltá-la - E se entra alguém aqui, agora?

— O que interessa? - sorri e vai caminhando em direção da mesa de trabalho - Scully?

— O que?

— Preciso que me diga quais são seus planos para o fim de semana.

— Planos? Por que?

— Ah, eu não sei... mas talvez pudéssemos andar num veleiro...

Ela dá uma risada.

Mulder, inadvertidamente, deixa cair no chão uma pilha de fotos mal colocadas sobre a mesa.

— Oh, Mulder! Que desajeitado! - corre a ajudá-lo.

Agacham-se os dois para apanhar do chão o monte de fotos.

— O que faríamos num veleiro? - ela pergunta, enquanto cata as fotos uma a uma espalhadas no chão.

— Poderíamos olhar o mar... - Mulder pára a observá-la.

— Sim? - continua o que está fazendo.

— Poderíamos sentir o cheiro da água salgada...

— Ahn, ahn... - não percebe que ele só a olha, observando sua beleza.

— ... também balançar junto com as ondas...

— Que imaginação! - ela ri.

— ... juntinhos... sob o céu escuro...

— Então em dia de chuva...?

— Ah, Scully, claro que não! Á noite!

— Aaaah! - agora ela com as fotos na mão pára, a fim de olhar para ele.

— E nos amar...

— ...muito! - ela completa, fitando-o com ardor.

De súbito, Mulder força-a a desequilibrar-se sobre seus saltos altos e ela desliza para o chão, com ele sobre seu corpo.

— Mulder, pára! - protesta, falando baixo.

Mas ele não ouve seu protesto. Apenas beija-a, sorridente, feliz e descontraido.

O som da chamada do telefone os coloca atentos, ao mesmo tempo em que têm que prestar atenção ao ruído que está vindo da porta.

— Agente Mulder! - alguém o chama, entrando na sala.

Scully no chão, ainda deitada atrás da mesa, ali permanece, agachada, tentando esconder-se, dando a entender dessa maneira, que não se encontra na sala neste momento.

Mulder está no chão, sentado, o semblante tomado pela surpresa, tendo ao seu lado a pilha de fotos que Dana o havia ajudado a recolher do chão.

O telefone havia tocado e parara, então.

— O que houve, Agente Mulder? - é a secretária do Diretor Assistente.

— Nada, Jennifer. Apenas estava procurando meu talão de cheques... que caiu.

— Ah, então eu posso ajudá-lo a procurar...

— Não. Não! - ele corta sua intenção - Não é necessário. Obrigado.

— Como não? Não me custa nada! - olha para o chão, querendo ver algum indício.

Dana esconde-se o mais que pode sob a mesa.

"Amor, a quanto obrigas! - pensa - Cadê aquela mulher séria e impenetrável que nem um sorriso sequer oferecia ao seu parceiro, até mesmo nos momentos da menor descontração? E agora estou eu aqui, amedrontada, prestes a ser descoberta pela secretária do Diretor numa pose um tanto ou quanto ridícula? E agora, meu Deus?"

Mulder levanta-se do chão quase aflito.

— Pode deixar, Jennifer. Não se importe. Eu vou procurar depois.

A moça está com os olhos voltados para algo de cor clara que aparece um pouco sob a mesa.

Aproxima-se mais do lugar e puxa o que pensa ser o talão de cheques.

— Jennifer! - ele a segura pelo braço, forçando-a a levantar-se - Não tem nada aí!

— Mas olha ali, Agente Mulder! Pode ser o seu talão!

Ele impede-a de voltar ao lugar, decidido.

— E um embrulho que deixei ali...

— Ah... bem... e mesmo me pareceu ser um tecido.

— Sim! Sim... claro... são tecidos que vou levar ao meu alfaiate.

— Aaah, sei. Desculpe.

Mulder suspira aliviado, vendo-a desistir de abaixar-se novamente.

— Veio para saber alguma coisa? - pergunta.

— É... pra trazer esses relatórios.

Mulder pega-os de suas mãos.

— O senhor Skinner pediu que lhe desse umas explicações...

— Sim, sim! - Mulder está ansioso para que a moça se retire.

— Eu... olha, vai demorar um pouquinho... posso me sentar?

— Sentar? Ah... - ele ri forçadamente - olha, Jennifer, desculpe, mas as duas cadeiras desta sala estão quebradas.

— Quebradas? E não comunica isso ao departamento competente?

— É... falta de tempo... - ele passa a mão nos cabelos - ... por favor, diga logo o que preciso saber. Eu... estou com um pouco de pressa... preciso sair...

Mulder toma o paletó e vai vestindo-o, enquanto fala e encaminha-se para a porta, forçando assim, a Secretária a acompanhá-lo.

— Agente Mulder... neste relatório do caso Springer está faltando um anexo que deve estar com você.

— Sei. - diz ele, apressado.

— O relatório do caso de ontem, do ourives assassinado, falta incluir a parte B do anexo ao depoimento do assassino.

— Sei. - ele toma todos os papéis das mãos de Jennifer.

Abre a porta para sairem da sala.

Saem e ele bate a porta para fechá-la.

Inconscientemente, solta um suspiro sonoro com os lábios apertados, como um assobio, o que faz a Secretária não deixar de notar.

— O que é? - ela quer saber.

— Esqueci algo lá dentro e tenho que voltar.

— Ah, ok, Agente Mulder. Até logo, então. Eu vou subir.

— Até logo.

Mulder fica parado à porta do escritório, num pânico mudo, enquanto assiste Jennifer subir as escadas.

Ele retorna à sala.

Dana já está de pé, ajeitando a roupa.

— Droga! Que coisa, Mulder! O que me fez passar! - protesta.

— Oi lindinha... eu não sabia.

— É só o que vai me dizer? Não sabia?

— Não; eu tenho que te dizer outra coisa, além de desculpas.

— E o que é?

— Que eu te amo tanto, te desejo tanto, que todos os momentos próximos de você são um sacrifício pra me segurar e não te abraçar, beijar... e tudo o mais.

Scully nada fala. Continua ajeitando o cabelo e repuxando o casaco.

— Está zangada comigo?

Não responde, ainda.

— Olhe, nem vou me aproximar de você Scully, pra poder falar que não vou fazer mais isso.

Dana esboça um leve sorriso. No seu coração percebe que nem deve repreendê-lo tanto. Ele é o seu menino levado que, inconscientemente, pode causar em algum momento um tumulto em suas vidas, mas não se liga muito a essa hipótese.

O seu Mulder. O seu menino carente. O seu bem. O seu amor.

E é uma alegria tê-lo tão unido a si, embora às vezes sinta-se em pânico com as situações criadas por ele, como a poucos minutos atrás.

Agora ela deixa que um sorriso amplo desenhe-se em sua face; volta-se para olhá-lo de frente.

Olhos nos olhos. Como sempre.

Ela derrama seu olhar azul molhado sobre o verde transparente dos esquadrinhadores olhos dele.

— Mulder...

— Fala...

— Fiquei em pânico...

— Eu sei. Perdão, Scully ...

— Mas o engraçado é que... ela puxou a bainha do meu casaco, Mulder!

Dana termina a frase com um início de uma risda que termina em sonora gargalhada e Mulder, vendo-lhe a descontração, também ri com gosto do quase complicado incidente.

— Mulder...? - continua rindo.

— O que? - continua fitando-a intensamente, cabeça um pouco curvada em sua direção, balançando o corpo levemente com um sorriso nos lábios, para ouvi-la.

— Mulder... você é impetuoso demais! Tem que aprender a conter os seus impulsos...

— Perdão, Scully.

— ... mas eu gosto! - murmura sorrindo.

Ele estende os braços em sua direção.

Ela olha-o sorridente e indecisa, antes de atirar-se em seus braços. Precisa falar algo.

— Mulder?

— O que?

— Você precisa providenciar...

— O que, Scully?

— O conserto das cadeiras.

E a sonora risada dos dois ecoa pela sala do escritório.

_**"O riso é o melhor  
tônico do mundo."  
Lady Maud Warrender**_


	2. Mentiras

**MENTIRAS**

_**"A mentira, senhora do mundo, é habil e **_

_**astuta; mascara-se com a hipocrisia,**_

_**enfeita-se toda de ilusões e vence."**_

_**Coelho Neto**_

Capítulo 31

Tarde fria e enregelante. Garoa gelada caindo sobre todas as coisas. Ruas solitárias. Poucas pessoas atrevem-se a percorrê-las; somente as que, por obrigação, sentem-se impelidas a caminhar nesse tempo tão ruim.

E, neste momento, há um casal movido à determinante missão de andar pelas ruas inóspitas da cidade de Washington, dirigindo-se ao trabalho.

— Que azar, hein Scully? Esse carro não poderia enguiçar em pior hora!

— O reboque irá apanhá-lo quando? Disseram a hora?

— Imediatamente. Eu o exigi!

— Humpf! Tomara mesmo que sua exigência seja obedecida, Mulder.

— Sempre duvidando, hein Scully? - toma-lhe a mão - Venha. Vamos mais depressa.

— Mais do que isso, Mulder? Estou quase correndo! Você é que tem pernas longas e engole a distância mais rapidamente do que eu!

Ele dá uma risadinha sem graça:

— Engole a distância...! Muito boa essa!

— Não me sinto nem um pouquinho inclinada a rir...

— Desculpe, Scully. - aperta-lhe a mão - Nossa! Está gelada mesmo! A outra também?

Ela lhe estende a outra mão, retirando-a do bolso.

— Estou com muito frio, Mulder... - fala, em voz manhosa.

Ele segura-lhe o braço para ajudá-la a caminhar mais rápido.

Ainda está distante para ser avistado o prédio do Quartel General do FBI. Faltam ainda algumas centenas de metros para percorrerem.

O sinal vermelho numa esquina impede-os de atravessarem a larga rua, agora. Aguardam, impacientes.

— Mulder! Daqui a pouco não aguento! - reclama Scully em voz trêmula, fazendo tudo para sorrir.

Ele, num gesto rápido, abre seu longo sobretudo, abraça Scully, apertando-a contra si, agasalhando-a então juntamente com seu próprio corpo, enquanto ela ri do modo engraçado que ele arranjara para mantê-la aquecida.

Ambos unidos, estão de frente um com o outro, corpos encostados, sentindo as respectivas quenturas de suas carnes dentro de uma mesma roupa quente, de grossa lã.

Scully continua rindo.

— É... é a melhor solução, você não acha?

— Engraçado, Mulder...

— O que?

— Isso me faz lembrar uma foto que vi.

— É? De quem?

— Não sei bem... acho que era um ator: carregando a filhinha dele dentro do seu próprio agasalho. Era muito lindo!

— O que? O casaco?

— Não. Ele!

— Ah vá, Scully! Não tem coisa mais agradável para lembrar?

Falam com os rostos muito próximos por estarem ainda unidos dentro do mesmo agasalho.

— Está bom assim? Hum? - ele quer saber.

— Ótimo! - ela sussurra - Apenas há algo acontecendo aí dentro da sua roupa... –

— Por que diz isso? - ele está rindo, com ar cínico no semblante matreiro.

— Faz-me lembrar o filme que fizeram sobre nós...

— Ah... aquele! - joga a cabeça para trás, amolado só em recordar.

— É ... quando a atriz pergunta ao "Mulder" se o que ela estava sentindo era a lanterna dele sob a roupa, ou se era porque ele estava feliz em estar abraçado com ela ali. - ri mais ainda.

Mulder não fala nada. Continua rindo ainda, com cinismo e apertando Scully, para que fique com o corpo colado ao seu e possa ela sentir o desejo a revelar-se entumescidamente sob as grossas roupas que veste.

Um homem de idade passa neste momento e vendo o casal à sua frente, ergue o olhar para a frente, talvez querendo demonstrar assim sua discordância pela inusitada cena que vê diante de seus olhos.

Passa por eles, balançando a cabeça, negativamente, em sinal de reprovação.

Se Mulder e Scully deram-se conta de que alguém por ali estava passando e os censurando? De jeito algum! Neste momento só existem eles dois, ali nessa calçada. Todo o resto do mundo está em segundo plano para eles.

O sinal verde aparece no semáforo, para que os transeuntes possam atravessar a rua.

— Ah, Mulder, que pena! Estava tão bom!

— A gente dá um jeito. - ele diz, enquanto a faz caminhar, juntando os passos dela aos seus, ainda sob o mesmo agasalho, que ambos agarram com força para forçá-lo a fechar na frente, sem poder, no entanto, abotoá-lo.

Mulder levanta as sobrancelhas, lembrando:

— É... hoje tenho que fazer uma faxina no meu apartamento...

A busina estridente de um carro faz-se ouvir, chamando a atenção de alguém desatencioso no trânsito.-

— O que? - ela está distraida; não ouvira as palavras dele.

— Vamos. - segura-a pelo braço para atravessarem a rua.

Sendo uma sexta-feira torna-se um final de dia de trabalho propício ao entusiasmo do pessoal que trabalha no Bureau.

— O que está havendo?

— Está o maior entusiasmo, Agente Mulder!

— Estou vendo, Sue. Eu queria saber do que se trata.

— Ah, não sabe? É o nosso colega Martin, que vai casar-se... depois de amanhã.

— Sei, sei... alguém havia me falado sobre isso.

Scully já está aproximando-se dos dois.

— Dana, você ouvir falar no casamento do Martin? - indaga Sue.

— Ouvi... - olha para Mulder - ... quando vai ser?

— Depois de amanhã. - informa Mulder, antecipando a resposta.

— Por isso há esse entusiasmo aqui no Bureau nesta noite! - comenta Scully, admirada, quase para si mesma.

— É verdade!

Sue faz um ar brejeiro para Mulder.

— Os solteiros do Bureau estarão lá! Dizem!

Mulder balança a cabeça, anuindo.

Scully apenas ouve as palavras de Sue, mas procura manter-se bem desligada das ditas informações.

— Sabe, Dana, - continua Sue - na maior parte das festas de despedida de solteiro, somente

comparecem os homens casadouros, mas nessa vão mulheres! Pode?

— Pode! - Mulder ri, divertido com a admiração da moça - Depende do gosto de cada um!

— E o que você faria, Mulder, se fosse você o noivo? - pergunta Sue.

— Eu?

— É sim. Você! O que faria?

Mulder fica desajeitadamente indeciso numa resposta.

Dana cruza os braços, na espera das palavras dele.

— A minha festa só teria um convidado...

— Quem?

— A noiva.

Fita Scully num olhar disfarçado, observando sua reação.

Ela somente levanta as sobrancelhas; respira fundo.

Sinceramente, fôra para ela um alívio a resposta clara de seu amado.

"Mas será que ele faria isso mesmo?" - bate-lhe fundo um pensamento, vindo do coração.

— Vamos, Scully! - chama-a Mulder - Sue, até outra hora.

— Até lá!

— Tchau. - fala Dana.

— Scully, neste final de tarde somente temos que entregar os relatórios do dia ao Skinner. - fala, enquanto ajuda-a a descer as escadas.

— E depois...?

Ele dá nela um furtivo beijo na face.

— ... casa! - diz, convicto.

Abre a porta da sala e deixa Scully entrar, acompanhando-a em seguida.

Imediatamente Dana liga o computador para digitar suas informações sobre a investigação realizada no decorrer do dia.

Mulder dirige-se ao arquivo de aço, puxando-lhe uma gaveta para nela retirar algumas pastas. Coloca nelas alguns papéis.

Soa na sala a chamada do telefone.

Ele atende.

Dana dá uma olhada em sua direção. Pela fisionomia que Mulder demonstra neste momento, ela pode perceber que está aborrecido com alguma notícia.

Após alguns minutos ele bate o telefone, colocando a mão na testa, pensativo.

— O que foi, Mulder?

— Skinner.

— O que ele queria?

— Nos reunir agora com o Kersh a respeito de um assunto importante.

— Agora? Ah, Mulder... por favor... ahn... eu tenho mesmo que ir?

— Não... ele disse que se você não quiser ir, não haverá problema... mas Scully...

— O que foi?

— Eu preferiria que você fosse também.

— Por que? - faz a pergunta com um meio sorriso, sem entender bem.

— Porque assim sairíamos juntos e tudo ficaria melhor.

— E eu não sentiria sono antes de você...

— Também. - ele abre um lindo sorriso para ela.

— Seu bobo! Sabe que não vai acontecer isso! Além do mais... Mulder... eu estou quase com aquele mal-estar do outro dia, novamente.

Ele levanta-se. Aproxima-se dela.

— Quero tê-la a todo instante junto de mim.

— E inclusive ainda estou com muito frio, Mulder...

Mulder não pensa um segundo a mais, sequer. Com gestos impetuosos, e no seu jeito decidido de ser, como lhe é habitual, dirige-se para a porta. Gira a chave na fechadura, trancando-a

Scully vê o seu gesto repentino e não entende.

— Pra que isso?

Mal ela tem tempo para protestar. Já está envolvida nos braços dele, num inesperado e quente abraço.

— Quero te aquecer! - ele diz, sorrindo.

— Não adianta muito assim, Mulder! - ela ri.

— Tem certeza?

Ele procura-lhe a boca; ela o recebe com a sofreguidão que sente dentro do seu ser.

Beijam-se intensamente. Parecem querer devorar-se mutuamente, na intensidade daquele ato de amor.

Foram muitos anos de tensão, espera, sofrimento, ansiedade. Agora já não podem guardar os desejos que impulsionam-lhes a se amarem o máximo de tempo de que dispõe nesta vida terrena.

Após o beijo, afogueados, ela repousa a cabeça sobre o peito dele.

— Scully, mal posso esperar...

— ... chegarmos em casa?

— Sim.

— Uma forte pancada é ouvida na porta.

— Mulder! - murmura, sentindo-se temerosa.

— Calma! - faz um gesto com as mãos - Recomponha-se.

Espera alguns segundos para que Dana recoloque-se frente ao computador.

Mulder aperta os lábios, um pouco preocupado, passa os dedos sobre eles.

Dirige-se à porta, para abri-la.

Skinner está diante dele, com um ar circunspecto. Suspende um pouco o aro dos óculos.

Mulder não se deixa abalar pelo acontecido.

— Senhor? Desculpe... - volta-se para dentro - Scully, você havia trancado a porta?

— Eu? - ela abre muito os olhos intensamente azuis.

— Ah... aaaaaah! - bate na testa, lembrando algo - Lembra-se Scully, que o cara da limpeza avisou que a porta está trancando sozinha? A lingueta da fechadura solta...!

— Ah... é! - concorda Scully, achando-se uma verdadeira cúmplice da mentira de Mulder.

Skinner os fita, entendendo e aceitando sua explicação. Observa.

A mesa de Mulder repleta de pastas, relatórios e fotos; Scully, compenetrada está com o olhar fixo na tela iluminada do computador, manejando o seu mouse.

Skinner faz um imperceptivel meneio de cabeça, imaginando dentro de si mesmo que a dinâmica dupla de seus agentes de confiança são de extrema responsabilidade e discrição. Sente-se feliz por vê-los sempre juntos, unidos no trabalho mas distante o bastante num plano mais íntimo.

— Agente Mulder, vim buscá-lo para a reunião com o Diretor Kersh e desejo dar-lhe antes umas instruções.

— Ah... ah sim, senhor. - toma o paletó na cadeira, para vesti-lo; volta-se para Dana, aproximando-se - Scully... ainda falta muito pra terminar?

— Não, Mulder... - ela nem o olha.

Mulder volta-se para Skinner.

— Há horas que ela está diante do computador! Não se levanta nem pra...

Ele cala-se, vendo o olhar acusador de Scully sobre si.

Skinner, mais uma vez, dentro de seus pensamentos considera o quanto os seus funcionários têm de disciplina e responsabilidade.

Sente-se triunfante na sua competência como um exigente Diretor Assistente.

Chega ao término a reunião que havia se prolongado bastante.

Mulder despede-se dos Diretores, afastando-se a seguir.

Está indeciso em seus passos: ir logo para casa como deseja ou fazer antes o que planejava há dias? A limpeza no seu apartamento torna-se uma coisa imprescindível. Jamais deixaria a cargo da faxineira colocar no lixo os seus objetos, tais como: fitas e revistas pornôs, tão de desagrado de Scully.

Ele agora sente-se na obrigação de dar um fim nesses objetos e quer ele mesmo, resolver o caso.

Não mais precisará ver cenas eróticas em filmes com a intenção de excitar-se, se tem a sua própria personagem ao vivo para amar, usufruir do gôzo dos desejos que ela lhe proporciona.

Só em pensar em Scully todo o seu ser entra em ebulição. Seu sangue parece querer ferver de prazer dentro de suas veias. A sua Scully é a dona total e completa de sua vida agora.

Fecha os olhos, divagando, vendo em sua mente o jeitinho céptico e altaneiro dela, mas que carrega dentro de si uma alta dose de fervor amoroso. Ela o retribui sempre em todos os seus anseios ardorosos nos momentos de amor.

Abre os olhos e enfrenta a realidade. Começa a caminhar pelos corredores para alcançar o elevador.

Duas figuras femininas acompanham seus passos de longe, sem que ele perceba.

— Está vendo ele lá, Sue? - pergunta uma delas.

— Quem, o Mulder?

— Sim. - suspira - Ai... não é um pedaço de mau caminho?

— Se é!

— Não suporto é aquela tal parceira dele...

— A Dana?

— É.

— O que lhe fez ela?

— Justamente o que não fez! Felizmente pra ela, ora!

— E então...?

— Então é que a boboca tem a companhia daquele deus grego o tempo todo...!

— E daí?

— Iiiih... você faz-se um bocado de desentendida, hein?

— Você está querendo dizer que tem inveja dela?

A outra dá uma risada.

— Bem, acho que inveja não é bem o termo, mas que é quase isso!

Apressa-se no andar, para com rapidez juntar seus passos aos de Mulder.

— Espera aí, Kate! - chama a outra.

Porem ela já havia abordado o Agente.

— Oi? - cumprimenta-o

— Oi. - ele responde.

— Tudo bem?

— Claro. E você?

— Tudo ótimo.

Aproxima-se a outra colega. E Mulder a vê.

— Oi, Sue!

— Você vai à festa do Martin? - indaga Kate, interessada, com olhos brilhantes.

Mulder lança o seu melhor sorriso para as duas.

— Não... eu não costumo ir a essas...

— Pois é, a gente sabe disso! Mas saia da mesmice e vamos lá!

— Vamos lá? - Sue surpreende-se com a frase da amiga.

— Por que ficou surpresa, Sue? - dirige o olhar espantado para a outra.

— Imagine! Não estou surpresa. Eu... estava distraida.

Kate levanta as sobrancelhas, com ar intrigado.

Mulder faz um gesto com a mão.

— Bem... já vou.

— Espere, Mulder! Vai pra onde agora?

— Até minha sala. A Scully deve estar ainda à minha espera.

— Não está. - responde prontamente - Eu a vi sair há mais ou menos uma hora atrás.

— Ahn...! - leva a mão aos cabelos.

— Hein, Mulder? - insiste - Vamos lá nos divertir um pouco?

Novamente Mulder sorri e dá meia volta.

— Um abraço pra vocês. Fica pra próxima.

As duas o vêem afastar-se.

— Mulder! - Kate chama.

— O que? - ele volta-se para olhá-la.

— Promessa é dívida! - fala ela com um sorriso enigmático.

Pára, com ar aborrecido, enquanto a colega observa a sua raiva e frustração.

— Palhaço! Acha-se um cara super! Deve ser isso! Quando não passa de um...

— Mas você o acha um deus grego! - replica Sue, com um sorriso de deboche.

— Deixa eu contar uma coisa: eu gostaria de poder colocá-lo em apuros numa oportunidade...

Um toque de mão sente Mulder em seu ombro.

— Mulder, estou te esperando lá!

É Martin, que o alcançara. Coloca um braço sobre os ombros de Mulder, amigavelmente, para irem caminhando.

— Sinto muito, Martin; não dá.

— O que é isso, rapaz? Vamos lá! Noventa por cento do pessoal do Bureau vai hoje à minha despedida.

Mulder movimenta a cabeça, negativamente.

— Acredite, Martin. Não vai dar mesmo.

— Tem algum compromisso, então?

— É por isso mesmo.

— Aaaah! - Martin sorri - Bom proveito.

Mulder não sorri ante as palavras de ironia do seu colega. Pareceu-lhe haver um toque de sarcasmo nas palavras de Martin, entendendo ser o compromisso de Mulder somente um encontro banal, com uma mulher qualquer.

E seu amor por Scully não é apenas uma aventura.

Nada que venha a atingir a integridade moral de sua Scully o pode deixar satisfeito.

Martin afasta-se, acompanhando uma turma de outros agentes.

Kate e Sue haviam se encaminhado para sua sala.

Conversaram mais entre si durante algum tempo.

— Kate, eu já vou pra casa.

— Mas você está decidida mesmo a não ir à festa?

— Completamente! Estou cansada...

— Pois eu vou! - toma sua bolsa e coloca a alça no ombro - E espero me divertir.

— Faço votos que sim.

— Obrigada, amiga. - ela sorri - Vamos; eu também vou descer, agora.

Ao encontrarem-se as duas no corredor, a figura pequena e sempre elegante de Dana, nos seus altíssimos saltos altos, chama a atenção de Sue, que fica pasma.

— Kate! Por que você fez isso?

— Isso o que? - espanta-se.

Olha para a direção que a colega está direcionando sua vista.

— A Dana ainda não tinha ido embora! - diz Sue, sentindo remorso pela mentira da outra.

— E daí? Fiz mal?

— Claro que sim! Não se faz isso!

— Ah, por favor, Sue. Não seja tão santinha! A gente se diverte com uma mentirinha de nada dessas! Além do mais ele nem vai saber de nada, amanhã.

— Quem vai garantir?

— Ah, deixa pra lá. - levanta a cabeça, com ar decidido - Eu vou é completar a minha diversão!

No momento em que Scully aproxima-se das duas, Kate a faz parar.

— Oi, Dana!

— Oi. - responde Scully, distraida, enquanto distancia o olhar adiante, no corredor.

— Oi. - cumprimenta-a também Sue.

— E então? Você vai à festa do Martin?

— Festa? - Dana ri, divertida - Claro que não!

— Claro que não, por que?

— Ah, não sei... eu não acho um bom modo de me divertir. Só isso.]

— Pois devia... talvez fosse até diferente pra você.

— Diferente o que?

— Sei lá... uma noite mais... bem... eu não conheço sua vida...

Dana cruza os braços e espera, mal disfarçando a má vontade em ter que aguardar a frase da colega.

Sue está visivelmente incomodada:

— Bem pessoal, eu tenho que ir embora. - avisa.

Kate aponta para Sue, mostrando-a a Dana:

— Essa também é outra que não gosta de divertir-se um pouquinho... talvez até arranjar um... - abaixa o tom de voz - encontro amoroso nesta noite...

Scully meneia a cabeça, afirmativamente, mas sem sorrir.

— Até segunda. - despede-se e afasta-se das duas colegas.

— Olha, Dana! - chama Kate.

Scully volta-se para ver o que ela lhe deseja falar.

— O Mulder vai estar lá! Vou me divertir muito em vê-lo de modo diferente hoje! Está sempre tão arredio, não é mesmo?

Essas palavras produzem o efeito de uma lança venenosa dentro do coração de Scully.

"Como? Mulder resolvera ir naquela festa? Impossivel! Ele estava doidinho pra chegarmos em casa e nos... - corta, imediatamente, o resto do pensamento - Não é possível o que está acontecendo! Não acredito! Festa? Ele foi a uma festa? Qual é a explicação plausível que ele poderá me dar para esse modo idiota de comportamento?"

Um grupo de homens e mulheres aproxima-se agora, em direção ao elevador, deixando o trabalho.

Dana, ansiosa, dirige-se a um seu colega.

— Oi Donald!

— Sim, Dana? O que manda?

— Você viu o Mulder?

— Olha, eu estava retornando aqui ao Bureau depois de um serviço e eu o vi saindo há uma hora atrás com o Martin, já na porta do prédio.

— Com o... Martin? - ela franze as sobrancelhas.

— É... dizem que hoje ele vai fazer uma comemoração de despedida de solteiro... acho que é isso...

— É... está bem. Obrigada, Donald.

Essas palavras completaram toda a intrigante pergunta que estava dilacerando o coração e os pensamentos de Dana Scully. Sente-se péssima. Enjoada. Fatigada e num extremo desânimo.

_**"Nada de desgosto, nem desânimo; **_

_**se acabas de fracassar, recomeça."**_

_**Marco Aurelio **_


	3. Usando o Bom Senso

**USANDO O BOM SENSO**

_**"O bom senso é saber o que se deve fazer;**_

_**o espírito é saber o que se deve pensar."**_

_**J. Joubert **_

Capítulo 32

Mulder chegara ao apartamento cansado, acalorado, mas disposto a nesse dia dar uma arrumação em seus guardados, retirando o supérfluo.

Após beber um copo d'água, coloca ali mesmo sobre a pia o telefone celular que tem em suas mãos.

Com alívio, retira a roupa, ficando de short e sem camisa.

Precisa entrar em ação, embora cansado. Não quer demorar-se em sua arrumação, pois logo deseja estar com sua Scully.

Ele começa a fazer a seleção das coisas que pretende jogar fora.

Fitas, revistas, papéis, envelopes usados, fotos antigas, que já não lhe interessam.

Vai amontoando no chão as coisas que tem que jogar no lixo.

A cada hora que passa, o sono tenta derrotá-lo, mas ele não se deixa vencer.

Está firme no seu propósito.

Olha o relógio. Novamente começa sua arrumação.

Havia esvaziado estantes, móveis e concentra-se agora em colocar todos os objetos em desuso em caixas de papelão, que já espalham-se pela sala.

Pusera um rádio para tocar. A música embala-o, enquanto faz sua tarefa.

Em sua memória um sem fim de cenas de sua vida, desenrola-se, enquanto as mãos ágeis cuidam do serviço a que se propusera fazer.

Os seus pensamentos correm soltos.

A infância longínqua onde o maltratava as discussões entre os pais, o sofrimento... a sua infinda busca pela irmã desaparecida... busca que o deixara sem uma certeza final... a sua solidão anos a fio entregando os pensamentos e o coração ao trabalho, sem treguas... o cansaço de estar só... noites vazias... frias... longas, sem ninguém... sem Scully... esse amor que lhe penetrou na vida sem pedir licença... entrou na sua vida como uma brisa leve, sem tormentos, sem traumas, nem sofrimento... porem depois tornara-se um vendaval na sua vida, carregando a sua estrutura emocional, o seu direito de sentir-se livre e independente, de um homem que desejaria entregar-se talvez ao celibato de maneira integral...

Mulder pára, por instantes, o que está fazendo.

Um leve sorriso esboça-se em seu rosto. Lembra Dana. A sua querida Scully. Como a ama!

Seu pensamento vai até aquele dia em que, pela primeira vez fizeram amor.

Ele fita o assoalho, continuando a pensar.

Dana representa toda a sua vida. Não lhe interessa mais viver sozinho, não lhe interessa mais ficar sem a ajuda de Scully, sem o seu carinho, sem a sua ternura, sem a sua atenção... sem o seu amor.

Rememora os momentos em que está com Dana... seu corpo pequeno, frágil entre seus braços fortes... o prazer que ela lhe dá, entregando-se toda, fazendo-o sentir o seu estremecimento de prazer nos momentos em que estão no auge do seu ato de amor.

Mulder sente seu corpo ansiar pela presença da mulher que ama.

Levanta-se para ir até a cozinha e tomar mais um copo d'água. E assim o faz.

Ao voltar-se para deixar a cozinha, seu olhar cai sobre algo dentro da pia... que neste momento está com bastante água acumulada em seu interior.

— Droga!

Acabara de ver o seu telefone celular dentro da pia. Havia caído na água.

Tira-o dali, rapidamente, e o sacode.

Vários fios brilhantes de água escorrem do interior do aparelho.

Mulder aperta-lhe as teclas, preocupado. Nada funciona, no entanto.

— Droga! Droga! - fala alto - Mas como é possível isso? Outra vez não!

Havia lembrado do dia em que teve estragados o telefone celular e o relógio digital, devido a inundação no apartamento causada pelo colchão d'água que havia furado, numa segunda-feira atormentada de sua vida.

"Resta o outro." - pensou, dirigindo-se ao telefone fixo sobre o móvel.

Num ato instintivo, coloca o aparelho no ouvido, talvez para certificar-se de que está tudo bem.

Somente um ruido interminável faz o telefone, o que impede-o de fazer alguma ligação caso seja necessário.

Mulder aborrece-se. Bate com força o telefone na base. Sente-se irado. Bufa.

Aperta o lábio inferior. Seus maxilares pulsam sob a pele, indicando sua indignação.

Mas não pode perder tempo em reclamar o defeito. Tem que continuar o seu serviço.

Recomeça a fazer a arrumação. Tenta apressar-se. Ainda tem muita coisa a fazer.

Olha o relógio. Vê que ainda pode continuar por mais algum tempo, se agir com rapidez.

Scully sente-se revoltada no momento.

Mas será que é possível mesmo ter acontecido o que está pensando? Mulder? Na festa de despedida de solteiro do colega?

Nunca iria acreditar numa coisa dessas! E ele lhe dissera estar louco para ir para casa! Como pôde fazer isso? Não quer aceitar, porem tudo se encaixa. Viram-no sair com o Martin.

"É capaz até de ter ido beber um pouco, fazer um brinde... uma coisa assim... pode ser. Mas não! Não é possível isso ter acontecido!"

Um terrível enjôo a faz sentir a respiração pesada. Sente-se doente. Extremamente mal.

Mas como ir para casa neste instante, se a dúvida abate-se em seu cérebro, martelando-o doidamente?

O burburinho do entusiasmado pessoal a sair é surpreendente. Nunca vira tanta euforia antes, dentro do Bureau.

Uma tonteira a faz desequilibrar-se um pouco, após chegar ao hall do prédio.

"Labirintite ou ... alguma moléstia referente àquele tumor que tive na cabeça tempos atrás... ou simplesmente um estresse?" - pensa, um pouco preocupada.

Não sabe ao certo. Só sente que alguma coisa anda errada no seu organismo.

Já distante pode avistar Kate rindo, indiscretamente exagerada, juntamente com um colega de trabalho.

"Todo esse pessoal vai até a festa! E Mulder? Então ele já foi mesmo com o Martin? Mas como posso ter certeza?"

Dana, caminhando pela calçada, tenta aproximar-se de um dos funcionários do Bureau, que está abrindo a porta do carro.

— Por favor, Brian! - chama.

— Oi! Tudo bem, Dana? - estende a mão.

Ela o cumprimenta.

— Brian... ahn... diga-me uma coisa: você sabe onde é esse encontro da festa do Martin?

Ele a olha com ar alegre.

— Você vai, Dana?

— É... - confirma - ... talvez, se eu souber.

— Vai ser naquela churrascaria a duas quadras daqui. A única, aliás, por aqui neste ponto da cidade.

— Ah... sei onde é. Obrigada, Brian. Até logo.

— De nada. Está de carro? Quer uma carona?

— Não... obrigada.

Sai em passos rápidos dali.

"Bem... - pensa ela - ...Mulder talvez fique por lá uma meia hora... ele sabe que eu o estou esperando, doida pra..." - estanca seus pensamentos, neste instante.

Resolve, por fim, ir mesmo para casa.

Faz sinal para um taxi que vai passando.

O suor escorre pelo peito de Mulder.

Sente-se cansado, fatigado mesmo.

De um lado para o outro, carregando como entulho as caixas cheias de objetos inúteis, ele vai acumulando-as uma a uma perto da porta, a fim de tornar-se mais fácil na hora de levá-las para a lixeira.

Scully chega em casa. Retira o casaco; coloca-o no espaldar de uma cadeira. Passa os dedos entre os cabelos, sentindo-se afogueada, cansada, deprimida, péssima.

Vai até o banheiro e lava o rosto. Enxuga-o

O que fazer? Ficar em casa? Correr atrás de ver o que Mulder está fazendo?

Tentar não se impressionar muito com o acontecido? Ou desmascará-lo bem no lugar onde se encontra agora e jogar-lhe na cara a sua raiva na frente de todos?

Precisa pensar o que fazer corretamente.

Afinal de contas tem que usar o bom senso e não se deixar levar como qualquer mulher enciumada, que não entenderia que o seu amado simplesmente fôra a uma festa banal, de colegas de trabalho!

Precisa pensar! Precisa pensar!

O relógio já marca oito horas da noite.

Dana começa a ficar intranquila.

Pega o telefone celular e disca o número de Mulder. A voz eletrônica informa não poder ser efetuada a ligação.

Dana aperta, aborrecida, a tecla de desligar.

Deixa passar alguns minutos. Tenta novamente, andando de um lado para o outro.

A mesma coisa acontece.

Uma profunda e absurda raiva começa a tomar forma dentro de si.

Toma as chaves do carro e o casaco. Sai depressa do apartamento.

Entra no carro estacionado à frente do prédio

* * * .

Já chegara ao lugar onde o colega dissera estar acontecendo a festa.

Pára o carro à frente do lugar e observa. Muitas pessoas indo e vindo.

Um alarido vem do interior da churrascaria.

Scully tenta levar o carro a um ângulo de onde possa observar melhor o interior do lugar, discretamente.

Antes, porem, de dirigir-se para o extenso estacionamento dali, um pensamento toca-lhe a mente.

"Por que fazer isso? O melhor é voltar para casa! Assim talvez Mulder possa sentir que não ando tolhendo seus passos."

Dirige o carro para sair dali.

Resta a dúvida se volta para sua casa.

"Não. - pensa - Vou para o apartamento dele. Vou tentar fazer o que meu coração comanda. Não quero criar um clima com ele, não quero maltratá-lo e muito menos ser por ele maltratada. Quero fazê-lo compreender que entendo o que ele quis fazer: divertir-se um pouco... sei lá!"

Com os dedos tensos segurando o volante, vai para o apartamento de Mulder.

Toma suas próprias chaves e abre a porta. Sente que tem que fazer um pouco de esforço para abrí-la.

"O que está acontecendo aqui? - diz para si.

Empurra a porta com força. Esta cede e por fim pode ser aberta, permitindo-a entrar.

Quatro ou cinco caixas cheias estão quase encostadas na porta, o que havia causado dificuldade para que Dana entrasse.

Sua vista alcança neste momento a cena mais doce, terna, bela e enternecedora que já tinha assistido em toda a sua vida.

Uma intensa ternura toma conta do seu sensível coração.

Ali está Mulder, no chão, entre as caixas e papéis amassados e rasgados, adormecido, empoeirado. Mas a fisionomia é doce, serena, tranquila, como se nada de errado tivesse feito em sua vida, muito menos nesta noite, que tanta dúvida havia causado a Dana.

Os olhos dela enchem-se de lágrimas. Está feliz. O seu Mulder está nesse lugar, sossegado, dormindo como um menino exausto após os folguedos.

Ela retira os sapatos, abaixa-se junto a ele, passa levemente a mão em seus cabelos castanhos desarrumados. Deita-se junto ao seu amado. Não quer acordá-lo. Para que? Deixa que ele descanse. O dia que haviam passado nas investigações fôra cansativo, principalmente para o cérebro de Mulder, que sempre está a usá-lo mais do que deveria.

Ela deita-se quieta, sem fazer ruído.

Mulder abre os olhos.

— Scully! - assusta-se ao vê-la.

— Se Maomé não vai à montanha, a montanha vai à Maomé!

— Scully... - passa a mão pelos cabelos - ... me desculpe... comecei a fazer isso...

Dana já havia se levantado.

— Vou ajudá-lo a levar essas coisas daqui.

Diz isso e vai logo arrastando as caixas em direção à porta.

Mulder levanta-se rapidamente para completar tudo o mais que tem a fazer.

Em meia hora tudo está já nos devidos lugares. Lixo na lixeira. Sala com tudo no lugar.

— Ufa! Chega por hoje! - Dana exclama.

— Lindinha, você veio na hora exata!

— Não conte sempre comigo não, tá? É que hoje você deu sorte!

Pára, fitando-o intrigada.

— Por que você desligou o telefone?

— Scully... não queira saber.

— Mas eu quero. Por que não?

Mulder a olha fixamente.

— Suicidou-se.

— O que?

— Atirou-se dentro da pia com água...

— Mulder! - ela fixa o olhar sobre ele, desejando entender.

Ele meneia a cabeça, positivamente, para que ela possa entender que o celular "já era".

— Ah, não! - exclama Dana, desgostosa.

Mulder aproxima-se. Rosto, peito, coxas e mãos sujas de poeira, mas os olhos verdes transparentes brilhantes e perscrutadores, que persistem em sua limpidez, fitam Dana com paixão.

Dana sorri.

— Que foi, Mulder?

— Eu te amo, Scully.

Ela dá uma risadinha.

— Até desse jeito mesmo? - olha para a blusa branca suja, assim como os braços.

— Até. - continua olhando-a intensamente.

Aproximam-se como se fossem duas peças imantadas que se atraem.

Mulder toma-a nos braços como uma boneca. Carrega-a para o banheiro.

Coloca-a no chão, agora.

Olham-se sorrindo mansamente.

— Fala, Scully.

— Fala o que?

— Qualquer coisa.

— O que? - espanta-se.

— Só pra ver... - ele beija-lhe a ponta do nariz diversas vezes - só pra ver o seu nariz ir para cima e para baixo...

— Ah Mulder, pára! - ela ri, tapando o nariz com a mão.

— Não... me deixa eu te sentir... aaaaah, Scully... Scully... eu te desejo tanto!

Agarra-a com força, e um pouco curvado sobre a baixo estatura de Dana, cobre de beijos seu rosto, pescoço...

Ela sente o peito nú e quente dele encostado ao seu corpo.

Deixa que ele lhe retire as peças de roupa uma a uma. Um das peças mais íntima ele deixa permanecer, talvez para sentir o prazer de fazer saltar de dentro dela os botões de carne rosada quentes e desejadas de sua Scully.

A água do chuveiro derrama-se por sobre a pele de seus corpos, porem o incêndio da paixão que os abrasa não pode ser por ela apagado.

E amam-se ali mesmo, sob a água tépida do chuveiro.

— Vem. - ela o chama, puxando-o pela mão.

Ele a acompanha para a cama.

Joga-se sobre os lençóis, com um gemido de prazer e paz.

Scully o vê deitado, tranquilo, ar feliz, como se fosse um garotinho, com as pernas espalhadas sobre os lençóis.

Ela fita-o com imensa ternura.

"E se eu tivesse agido de outro modo nesta noite? E se não tivesse a curiosidade de vir até aqui e daí ficar curtindo uma raiva em imaginá-lo numa festa, enquanto ele estava aqui, longe de todas aquelas falsas alegrias e as perigosas tentações?"

— Anda, vem! - agora é ele quem a chama.

Dana estende, fazendo voar no espaço do quarto, o grande lençol sobre toda a cama, cobrindo assim a ele também. Deita-se a seguir.

Mulder a prende a si, para que repouse a cabeça sobre seu peito.

— Vamos dormir? - ela pergunta, com ar brejeiro.

— O que você acha?

— Acho que devemos.

— Está certa disso?

— Você não? - sorri para ele.

Mulder a observa detalhadamente. Nota que quando ela sorrí, várias linhas delineiam-se ao redor de sua boca. Nota as inúmeras e sedutoras sardas nas faces. Nota que em seu sorriso, ela levanta um dos lados do canto da boca de lábios bem desenhados.

— O que você me olha tanto?

— Quero gravar para sempre na minha memória todos os seus traços e características.

— Ah, sei... - ri, novamente - Eu não vou me ausentar... por que isso?

— Nunca se sabe. - suspira.

— Mulder... não começa!

Ele aperta-a, carinhoso.

Ela vê que as pálpebras dele estão pesadas. Beija-as com ternura. Passa, em seguida, os dedos sobre elas, mansamente.

— Vamos dormir... quietinhos... bem gostosinho...

— Você vai cantar pra mim? - pergunta sonolento, com sua voz que faz parecer deslizarem centenas de bolinhas de gude por sua garganta.

A mão dele vai de mansinho em direção ao corpo dela, tocando-o docemente.

Scully ainda está sem sono.

Aos poucos sente que os dedos dele diminuem a pressão sobre seu corpo e um leve ressonar indica-lhe que o sono nele já chegara.

Na sua mente dispersa, uma quietude apodera-se e ela já não sente mais nada à sua volta.

Dorme.

_**"O sono é o doce consolador dos homens.**_

_**Dá-lhes repouso e o esquecimento de**_

_**seus pesares."**_

_**Tasso**_


	4. Sentimentos Antagônicos

**SENTIMENTOS ANTAGÔNICOS **

_**"Os sentimentos verdadeiros se manifestam **_

_**mais por atos que por palavras."**_

_**Shakespeare**_

Capítulo 33

Luzes; anúncios luminosos que piscam; vitrines iluminadas; burburinho; agitação; incessante movimento... tudo isso faz tolher os pensamentos de Dana Scully, enquanto caminha pelas ruas agitadas nesta noite.

Cansada, tem o desejo de voltar para casa, sair das ruas; descansar; deixar a agitação desse lugar.

O grande relógio luminoso lá no alto da longa torre atrai seu olhar. Não sabe qual a hora marcada nele. Somente vê que aquele relógio está ali, como que atraindo-a, chamando-a, encaminhando-a a um destino que ela não entende qual seja.

Sente-se agora amedrontada. Aquelas ruas a fazem sentir medo. Lugar inóspito, frio, insensível, onde o vai-e-vem das pessoas a andar, a incomodam. Porque não a vêem. Não a ajudam. Ninguém enxerga, nem quer saber de ninguém. Somente de si próprio. Como autômatos.

E ela sente o medo aumentar. O desejo de deixar aquelas ruas supera todos os seus sentidos.

Uma multidão está à sua volta. Mas ela sente-se só. Sem ninguém. Morta. Vazia. Triste.

Grita por ajuda. Fingem não ouvi-la. Todos não param, sequer, para olhá-la em sua aflição.

- Deus! O que há, afinal, com todos? Ninguém me vê! Por que?

E ela chora. As lágrimas deslizam, lentamente, pela face sofrida. Está triste. Sofre. Quer ajuda. Alguém que a guie, a leve embora dali. Para sua casa, seu abrigo.

— Mulder! - grita aterrorizada - Mulder!

Porem ele ali não está entre aqueles que passam apressados, ávidos por encontrar seu destino. Para onde vão? Por que todos andam tão ansiosamente rápidos? O relógio luminoso está lá, como que apontando um caminho para que ela o siga. Mas onde está o caminho? Aquele emaranhado de avenidas, ruas e vielas a confundem. É como um labirinto, não sabe qual deles deve seguir.

— Mulder! - grita mais uma vez - Mulder!

E continua sem resposta, porque ele não está lá.

E Dana vai caminhando apressada. A iluminação feérica da cidade à noite, refletindo em seus olhos azuis rasos d'água, os faz parecerem pequeninos espelhos.

Onde está a lua? As estrelas? Não pode vê-los.

Aqui só os arranha-céus. De concreto, o cimento armado; frios como tumbas, recortados sob o céu escuro.

E ela continua caminhando, apressada. Quer chegar. Mas onde?

Um correr de portas está agora diante de seus olhos.

Sente que tem que abri-las, uma por uma, porque sabe, sente instintivamente, que alguém a está esperando ali, por detrás de uma delas.

Quem ela espera encontrar tem que estar ali.

— Mulder!

Corre a abrir a primeira das portas estreitas que haviam surgido diante dela. Ele não está.

Abre a segunda porta. E ali também ele não se encontra.

Tenta a terceira, a quarta. Os soluços de desespero a dominam e ela já não tem forças.

Dana Scully, a valorosa e destemida Agente Federal do FBI sente-se derrotada, destruida, não sente mais forças para lutar, para buscar a sua felicidade.

Porque é isso que tanto procura!

— Scully!

É Mulder quem a chama.

Um lampejo de felicidade brilha nos olhos lacrimosos de Scully.

Soluçando, ainda, volta a correr na direção de onde ouve a voz amada.

— Scully!

Ela ouve novamente.

— Mulder! - grita em seguida.

Já consegue, agora, avistar o vulto amado de Mulder entre um estranho e denso nevoeiro.

Corre na direção em que ele se encontra.

Ele está com os braços estendidos à sua espera. Tem no rosto um semblante sofrido de dor e saudade.

Scully mal pode esperar chegar até aqueles braços quentes, nos quais sempre deseja estar.

Logo, logo, em alguns segundos apenas, poderá sentir a boca sensual do homem amado em busca da sua, as mãos desejosas que vasculham seu corpo, o calor das suas carnes entumescidas pelo amor e o desejo.

Poderá ouvir de perto a sua voz, aquela voz diferente, doce, onde aparece toda a emoção que lhe vai na alma... poderá aprofundar seus olhos nos olhos verdes transparentes dele, atraindo-a com paixão.

— Mulder! - grita mais forte.

Já estão tão próximos um do outro que quase podem ouvir as suas próprias agitadas respirações.

— Scully!

Ela ouve mais uma vez a voz amada, o chamado carinhoso e aflito na voz quente dele.

Ele continua com os braços estendidos, à espera...

Dana já pode até sentir as mãos dele a lhe tocar...

Aquela espécie de nevoeiro denso que está envolvendo o vulto de Mulder, não parece querer disssipar-se. Ao contrário; encobre-o ainda mais!

Ela já não o pode ver.

— Scully!

Ouve ainda o grito suplicante dele.

— Eu te amo, Scully!

Os soluços voltam a despedaçar o peito de Dana, desesperadamente à procura de Mulder.

Ele desaparecera, então, totalmente de sua visão.

Dana prostra-se de joelhos.

Rosto quase encostado ao chão. Entrega-se à sua dor.

A mulher forte sucumbe ante o desespero da perda do seu amor.

Um toque macio e leve em sua face molhada de lágrimas ela sente.

Abre os olhos.

Um bebê a olha, sorrindo e levantando as mãozinhas para ela, tocando-a no rosto.

Ante o sorriso ingênuo e inocente da criança, ela parece reconfortar-se.

Os soluços diminuem de intensidade... do fundo do peito apenas os impulsos da infinda dor.

Um meigo e triste sorriso abre-se em sua face molhada.

Estende a mão para tocar o bebê e este movimenta mais os bracinhos ansiosamente, para que ela o segure em seu colo macio.

Dana decide pegá-lo, então.

A imagem do lindo bebê à sua frente transforma-se e vai diminuindo seu tamanho, vai regredindo em sua forma. Já não mais tem formado o corpinho rosado do bebê, mas progressivamente transforma-se numa massa informe... depois somente um pequeno coração pulsando... pulsando...

Dana ergue-se na cama. Arfante. Assustada. Horrorizada.

Ao seu lado a cama está vazia.

— Mulder! - chama, quase num grito lancinante.

Imediatamente a isso vê, com felicidade, que voltara à realidade. Estende os braços.

Os braços protetores e fortes de Mulder a amparam, a afagam.

— O que houve, Scully?

— Ai, Mulder...! - ela chora - Pensei que não ia encontrá-lo!

— Eu estava só no banheiro, lindinha! - afaga-a com carinho - Sonhou novamente... é isso...!

— Hum, hum. - ela assente sem descolar o rosto do peito dele.

— Era ruim?

— Um pesadelo, Mulder!

— A que podemos atribuir essas coisas? Ninguém explica, Scully. Mas... às vezes...

— O que? - levanta para ele o olhar atribulado.

— ... às vezes é um aviso.

Ela agarra-se ao peito dele, novamente.

— Ai, não, Mulder! Eu não quero lembrar, nem saber disso!

— Nem vamos! - faz um gesto alegre - Mulher do FBI, vamos! Precisamos ir mais cedo hoje, porque o dever nos chama! Vamos... - ele passa os dedos sob os olhos dela - ... enxugue já essas lágrimas... tudo não passou de um tolo sonho. Não precisa mais ficar triste. - faz um gesto engraçado como de um super-herói - E eu estou aqui para defendê-la do perigo, Agente Scully! - diz a frase com voz diferente, como de personagem de desenho animado.

Dana esboça um sorriso.

É tão bom voltar à realidade! Sente-se quase feliz.

Mas... por que quase? Se Mulder, o homem que ama, está ali ao seu lado, o que ainda lhe pode abalar? Sente que algo estranho existe no seu pensamento, como um sentimento profundo de perda.

Perda?

— Scully? Acordou de vez? Hein? - ele brinca.

— Sim, Mulder.

— Então vamos cuidar de nós. - ele espreguiça-se, intensamente, com prazer.

Levanta-se.

Ela senta-se no leito.

Toma a seguir a escova de sobre a mesinha e a passa rapidamente nos cabelos.

Permanece pensativa.

Esse tipo de sonho ruim a tem perseguido, de vez em quando. Deseja arrancar da memória as cenas que desenrolavam-se nos sonhos dessa noite e em dias passados; mas não consegue.

Eles a atormentam com a maldade que se lhe afigura neles.

Não deve contar a Mulder as espécies de coisas ruins que lhe abalam os pensamentos.

Tem que se sentir feliz, agora! Tem que fazê-lo feliz. E ele precisa disso. Ela muito mais!

O que mais lhe destroi os pensamentos positivos é a sensação de perda que a perturba. E essa sensação permanece cada vez com mais força, à medida que esses sonhos maus vão acontecendo em sua vida.

Já é noite.

Mulder entra no carro. Braço machucado, na testa um hematoma, roupas sujas e amarrotadas, cansado, fatigado, insatisfeito, irado.

Scully já está dentro do veículo, aguardando-o

Ele gira a chave na ignição. Não a olha. Está realmente revoltado com o trabalho que ambos tiveram no decorrer de todo esse dia. Muito desgaste mental e físico, repleto de situações perigosas.

Dana o observa em silêncio, olhando-o de soslaio.

Não vai falar nada. Nem deseja perturbá-lo. Ela também sente-se bastante fatigada.

O mal-estar que a anda rondando de vez em quando aparecera novamente.

— Scully, vou deixá-la em casa.

— E você...?

— Vou pro meu apartamento. - responde rápido.

Dana meneia a cabeça, concordando.

No entanto, acha intimamente, que seria importante que hoje pudessem ficar juntos. Ela sente uma tremenda carência pela presença dele ao seu lado. E gostaria muito de poder tê-lo ao seu lado o máximo de horas possíveis. E também gostaria de poder tê-lo compartilhando do seu cansaço, sua preocupação.

Mas fazer o que? Mulder havia arriscado, mais uma vez, a vida nessa investigação difícil e cruel. Supõe, por isso, que ele esteja precisando do seu apoio.

— Não quer que eu cuide de você? Está machucado, Mulder!

— Não precisa, Scully.

Dana suspira profundamente. Não quer mais argumentar nada.

Hoje ele quer ficar sozinho.

E ela, nesta noite deseja tanto tê-lo ao seu lado! Sente-se frágil, carente...!

São sentimentos antagônicos, dos quais nenhum dos dois quer abrir mão.

Às vezes passa-lhe pela mente uma necessidade de ter realmente um lar, uma família... um marido.

Mas, na verdade, ambos não desejam atar-se a um compromisso mais sério do que a vida que levam. Amam-se. É só isso. Nada mais importa.

Scully já havia sido deixada em seu apartamento e Mulder agora está entrando no seu.

Joga as chaves e o celular, displicentemente, na mesa.

Vai retirando toda a roupa, rapidamente, como se quisesse livrar-se delas o quanto antes, como se as mesmas estivessem pesando-lhe sobre o corpo enfastiado.

Rememora os acontecimentos.

O bandido com o qual tivera que entrar em força bruta, o deixara irado.

Sente-se de mal-humor. Suas mandíbulas pulsam sob a pele da face. Sente que precisa estar só, sem falar com ninguém, até mesmo com... Scully!

Esses momentos de pura meditação e solidão sempre fizeram parte de sua vida.

"Scully não necessita ter a minha companhia quando estou muito aborrecido com alguma coisa que me tenha estragado o dia. É melhor que me mantenha esta noite afastado dela, deixá-la livre para também descansar. Sei que também ela está com os nervos em frangalhos. Eu a amo muito; não desejo que sofra nenhuma espécie de impacto emocional por minha causa e eu nem seria uma boa companhia para ela, hoje!" - assim divagam os pensamentos de Mulder.

Scully já havia tomado um relaxante banho.

Enxuga-se vagarosamente, enquanto olha-se no espelho.

De repente, deslizando as mãos pelo corpo toca no abdomem e mais abaixo parece-lhe sentir endurecida a região onde fica seu útero.

"Estranho!" - pensa.

Não havia, ainda, reparado que aquela parte de seu corpo está rígida assim.

"Isso é um sintoma mais comum às mulheres quando estão..." - corta, rapidamente, esse pensamento perturbador.

Olhando no espelho, parece-lhe ver os seios um pouco mais avolumados do que o normal.

"Ou pode ser alguma coisa como uma endometriose ou... qualquer coisa que..." - queda-se, pensativa.

... ou aquele meu tratamento que faço, secretamente, para infert...

Não! Meu Deus, estou pensando coisas demais!

Eu preciso ir a um médico. Afinal necessito cuidar sempre da minha saúde, justamente por tantas coisas pelas quais já passei. Nunca tenho tempo para cuidar de mim mesma! Não pode ser assim!"

Volta a pensar em Mulder.

"E hoje, então, mais do que nunca, necessito da presença de Mulder. Não quero estar só.

Ah, se ele soubesse a falta que me faz! De uns tempos para cá, quando entro sozinha neste apartamento, sinto-me sem um pedaço de mim, se ele está distante. Esses sonhos que têm me afligido, esse mal-estar que me acompanha, tudo isso me faz precisar dele, do seu carinho, sua atenção..."

Os olhos azuis fixos em um ponto distante enchem-se de lágrimas.

_**"As lágrimas são a palavra da**_

_**alma, a voz do sentimento."**_

_**Pananti **_


	5. Recordando

**RECORDANDO...**

_**"As recordações são como **_

_**os ecos das paixões."**_

_**Chateaubriand**_

Capítulo 34

Quatro horas da manhã de uma madrugada morna. Silêncio no apartamento.

Dana consegue ouvir até o arrastado e sutil ruído do relógio digital próximo à sua cama.

Acordara até sentindo-se um pouco mais disposta. Mas se a parte física está bem, a psicológica está péssima. Já dá para perceber que a falta de Mulder em sua vida tornar-se-á uma estranha carência em todos os sentidos. Não dá mais para viver sem ele. É a essência da sua vida.

Dana desliza a mão sobre o lençol onde deveria estar o seu Mulder. De olhos fechados chega mesmo a sentir a presença dele. O odor gostoso e envolvente da sua loção de barbear. O seu toque de mãos desejosas. A sua impetuosidade. Mulder. Definitivamente a outra metade de sua própria vida.

Abre os olhos. Estranho! Parece-lhe ter ouvido algum ruído vindo do outro compartimento da casa. Senta-se na cama. Apura os olhos e ouvidos. Levanta-se e veste o quimono branco de cetim.

Tudo está muito escuro ao redor. Ela olha para o abajur por alguns segundos. Mas não quer acendê-lo. Sente, instintivamente, uma espécie de terror. Lembra-se da crueldade do bandido que quase a havia assassinado em sua própria casa: Donnie Pfaster. Um arrepio percorre-lhe o corpo.

Logo, porem, solta um suspiro de alívio: sua arma está onde a havia deixado; pega-a

Caminha vagarosamente, saindo do quarto, atenta. Acende rapidamente a luz da sala.

Uma grata surpresa lhe faz dar, além de um longo gemido de satisfação, um sorriso de puro amor, esboçado em sua face.

Coloca a arma sobre um móvel.

— Mulder! - murmura.

Ele está todo encolhido no sofá, rosto contra o assento.

À primeira visão, Dana o compara com uma dessas crianças órfãs e carentes, abandonadas à mercê dos perigos das ruas.

Na garganta um grande nó parece apertá-la para sufocar, tamanha é a emoção com o quadro que vê.

Chega até Mulder. Acarinha-o mansamente nos cabelos.

— Por que fez isso, Mulder?

Ele abre os olhos, atordoado, despertando.

— O que? - senta-se rapidamente.

— Por que fez isso, Mulder?

— Não queria te incomodar, Scully. Você estava dormindo tão gostosamente... - ele abraça com carinho sua cintura, fazendo-a sentar-se junto a ele.

— Não faça mais assim, Mulder! Por que ter que sofrer umas horas desse jeito, se não podemos nos aguentar separados um do outro?

— Egocentrismo meu, Scully. Só isso. Achei que deveria curtir o meu aborrecimento sozinho, quando na verdade percebi que, na sua companhia é que está o meu amparo, a solução para o desafogo das minhas tristezas. - olha-a com olhos lacrimosos. Desculpe, Scully.

Dana abraça-o fortemente. Levanta-se e puxa-o pela mão.

— Vem, Mulder.

Dirigem-se para o quarto.

— Mulder... tem que existir, além de qualquer outro sentimento... ahn... acho que um dos mais fortes de todos eles, que é o companheirismo. A dedicação de uma pessoa pela outra. O sexo é uma parte de extrema importância para um casal, porém o compartilhar das coisas do dia-a-dia é que une mais ainda as pessoas entre si. E se nós sempre fomos assim antes... por que...?

Ele abaixa a cabeça, movimentando-a positivamente, permitindo assim que uma mecha de cabelos caia sobre sua testa.

— E eu é que fiz psicologia, Scully...!

Dana ri, agora. Carinhosamente ajuda-o a despir-se e deitar.

Ainda está muito escura a madrugada.

Deitam-se encostados um no outro.

Deixam correr alguns momentos de silêncio e reflexão.

— Scully... lembra-se do dia em que nos vimos pela primeira vez?

— E como! Você simplesmente me esnobou!

— É... éramos ainda bem jovens...

— Sim, Mulder... dá pra entristecer um pouco... a mulher, devido a sua estrutura mais frágil e uma carga emocional mais elevada, tende a amadurecer bem mais rapidamente que o homem e...

— Você está madurinha? - fala, em tom de brincadeira.

— Ainda não posso me considerar assim... há ainda muito chão pela frente...

— Claro, Scully.

Ele a acaricia. Ficam calados e quietos.

— Scully... - pensa um pouco - Você lembra dos casos que investigamos no começo de nossa parceria?

— Alguns sim, sem dúvida. - olha para ele - Olha, Mulder, talvez eu não lembre exatamente dos casos, mas certas passagens havidas entre nós, sim.

— Por exemplo...?

— Posso te falar agora, Mulder, quanta raiva eu tive naquela ocasião em que a... aquela Detetive da Scotland Yard te beijou...

— A Phoebe?

— Como senti uma pontada aguda de inveja por desejar estar no lugar dela; você estava ali, junto dela, tão próximo, enquanto que eu...

Ele aperta-a contra si, com calor.

— Scully... e no tempo daquela investigação do cara que comia fígados humanos...

Dana demonstra nojo em seu semblante.

— ... que tive que ficar vigiando dentro do carro...

— Sim, lembro... o que tem? Eu te levei um sanduiche.

—... me contive pra não te beijar, te agarrar naquele momento.

— Só você, é?

— Você também percebeu o mesmo, lindinha?

Dana agarra-o com força, mantendo a cabeça sobre o peito quente dele.

— Você estava muito atraente e sensual com toda aquele ingênua simplicidade... - continua ele.

Ela fecha os olhos, relembrando a cena.

— Scully, sinto até aflição lembrar do tempo em que você foi abduzida.

— É. Não gosto também de pensar nisso.

— E às vezes vêm-me pensamentos de que algo ruim ainda pode acontecer nesse sentido.

— Não, Mulder! Não lembra isso, por favor! - beija o peito dele com ardor.

— Eu quase morri, Scully.

— Eu sei, Mulder, acredito. - olha-o profundamente, calada, por segundos - Mas deixa eu lembrar a você sobre aquelas mulheres que me causavam ciúme...

— Quem?

— Ahn... houve uma mulher com quem eu vi você na cama num hotel que estivemos...

— É? Onde?

— Ah, Mulder, bem se vê que os homens esquecem tudo rapidinho... mas eu lembro perfeitamente!

— Quem era essa, Scully?

— Não sei bem... parece que era... ah, já sei! - lembra agora - Naquela cidade das duas garotas amigas que sofreram uma mudança de comportamento devido a planetas que entram em conjunção a cada oitenta e quatro anos... e que naquele ano estava acontecendo e... sei lá mais o que, Mulder!

— Lembrei, Scully.

Ele ri, a ponto de seu riso lhe fazer balançar o tórax e o abdome e Scully acha gostoso sentir-se assim, como que embalada no ritmo gostoso de sua divertida risada.

— Você ri...! - ela comenta, amuada.

— E você nunca acreditou que ela é que atirou-me na cama, não é isso?

— Nem nunca vou acreditar.

— Problema seu.

Ao ouvir esse tipo de comentário, Dana repentinamente deixa o encosto morno do peito dele e afasta-se.

Mulder inclina-se, apoiando um dos cotovelos no colchão.

— Que foi?

— Nada.

— Scully...! Eu conheço você! - continua fitando-a - Bom... sei que não gostou do modo como eu falei... - espera mais um pouco - S-cu-lly? - diz, cantarolando e rindo junto do rosto dela - Scully, aquela mulher não tinha esse... esse corpo que eu amo, - passa a mão nos cabelos dela - esses cabelos que eu adoro... - afaga sua face - esse rosto que eu quero... essa boca... que eu desejo...

Dana sorri levemente, agora.

Desfecha na direção dele os raios fulgurantemente apaixonados dos seus olhos intensamente azuis.

Mulder fala com sua voz de tom aconchegante, terno, quente:

— Ainda está zangada, lindinha?

— Não estou zangada.

— Hum... não sei não...

— Não estou! - sorri.

— Que devo fazer pra ter certeza?

— Ser meu.

— Sou todo teu.

— Me beija.

— Eu te beijo quando disser que não está zangada de verdade.

— Não estou... de verdade.

— Não. Não serve. Olha, - vira-se para o lado e deita-se - inclusive eu também posso dizer sobre os ciúmes que senti de você.

— É mesmo? Não sei porque!

— Ah, Scully, aquele cara que tomou a minha personalidade e quase transou com você naquela noite... o Eddie... Eddie qualquer coisa...

— Van Blundht. - ela termina o pensamento dele.

— Esse mesmo.

— E quem disse que eu quase transei com o cara?

— Claro! Você pensava que ele era eu!

— Mas que petulância, Mulder! E eu iria querer transar com você?

— Tenho certeza que sim.

— Mulder! - ela fala alto - Você devia ter pensamentos mais plausíveis de aceitação!

Ele apenas ri.

— E tem mais!

— Tem mais o que?

— Aquele cara da Dream Land, lá naquela área federal proibida, o tal que pôs o colchão d'água no meu quarto.

— E daí?

— Daí que... se você não usasse um pouco a sua percepção, você também estaria tentada pelo cara!

— Tentada? Mas se eu até passei as algemas no sujeito!

— Sim, mas depois que teve certeza absoluta de que ele não era eu!

Dana vira-se para o outro lado, olhando para a parede do quarto.

— Mulder... você é mau! - fala com voz chorosa.

— E você me acusando de querer transar com aquelas mulheres!

— Mas você queria mesmo! - fala amuada.

Ele puxa-a para fazê-la voltar-se.

— S-cu-lly... - cantarola; deixa passar alguns segundos - Scully... - chama.

Ela não se volta para ele.

Mulder desliza a mão sobre seus ombros, descendo pela cintura, quadrís, coxas.

— Scully...

— O que é?

— Não vamos brigar, tá?

Imediatamente, ela volta-se para ele a sorrir divertida.

— Brigar? Mas nós só estamos temperando o momento para usufruir e saborear a iguaria gostosa do nosso amor, Mulder! Eu te amo tanto...!

Nada mais consegue dizer, pois ele já a toma nos braços, empolgado, feliz.

— Dana... Dana!

— Hum... - ela geme achando uma gostosura o aperto dos braços quentes e acariciantes dele.

Mulder pousa a boca sobre os olhos dela, levando-a deslizante até o nariz, provando-lhe os lábios.

Scully os entreabre, ansiosa para receber do amado a voluptuosa carícia do seu beijo, sentindo-se afogueada, a respiração opressa pelo desejo.

_**"Amar sem desejo é pior**_

_**do que comer sem fome." **_

_**J. Octavio Picón**_


	6. Um Dia de Felicidade

**UM DIA DE FELICIDADE**

_**"Não há vidas felizes;**_

_**há apenas dias felizes."**_

_**A Theuriet**_

Capítulo 35

Nesta manhã a praia está quase deserta.

Mulder, com o corpo distendido sobre a areia, observa Scully preparando-se para sentar-se ao seu lado. Não perde um só detalhe; nota o corpo pequeno e frágil, o ar destemido e às vezes ingênuo.

Dana, a sua Scully que tanto ele ama e que o faz feliz, realizado sentimentalmente, o completa.

Bem que ele gostaria de poder dar-lhe muito mais do que ela precisa.

Ama-a de verdade, como jamais imaginou entregar seu coração e sentimentos a alguém.

Mas ela, Scully, é especial. Ela possui aquele toque de feminilidade reunido à competência, à racionalidade, à seriedade de carater que o atrai e o faz cada vez mais submisso aos prazeres a que ela o faz sentir.

— Mulder, deixa que eu passe o óleo em você...

— Está a fim de me fritar, Scully? Com esse sol...!

— Pois é aí que há a necessidade de proteger a sua pele. Ouça o que estou dizendo, Mulder! Eu sei das coisas!

Ele puxa-a pela mão para que sente-se junto a ele na areia.

Scully senta-se.

— Deixa eu passar o óleo. - ela fala, para que ele facilite o que ela precisa fazer, sentando-se tambem.

Porem ele não o faz. Permanece deitado de costas ao chão.

Dana vai passando lentamente o óleo no seu peito desnudo.

Mulder apenas fica sorrindo, olhando-a, com ar de felicidade estampado no rosto.

— O que foi?

— Scully... gosto de te ver assim...

— Como? - pergunta sem fitá-lo.

— ... assim, cuidando de mim.

— Hum... - deita-se sobre o peito dele - ... gosta mesmo, é?

— Com certeza!

Uma música orquestrada, suave e romântica chega até seus ouvidos, vinda de um quiosque instalado a bastante distância do local onde os dois se encontram.

— Mulder, vira mais! Como vou poder passar o óleo em suas costas?

Ele agarra-a para que ela deite inteira sobre seu peito.

— Huuum...! - ele exclama, de olhar fixo em seu busto.

— Que é, Mulder? Não começa não, porque aqui não é lugar apropriado...

— Todos os lugares são apropriados para o amor, dependendo de como se faz.

— Mulder! - critica-o - Ainda bem que não há ninguém próximo de nós! O que pensariam?

Ele reclina-se, apoiando-se num cotovelo, levando-a para cima:

— E você se importaria com o que pensam?

— Ah, felizmente! - aproveita a pose dele para passar o óleo em suas costas.

Mulder agarra-a fortemente para que se desequilibre e desabe por cima dele, que se joga na areia.

— Mulder, você é incrivel! Pára! - recrimina-o em baixa voz.

— Por que parar? Eu quero você...

Dana oferece-lhe um lindo sorriso.

— Há uma explicação plausível para dizer-me por que está tão excitado?

— Há... há sim! Basta eu olhar pra você, meu sangue entra em ebulição!

— É? Que eu saiba o sangue ferve quando se está fula de raiva.

—E eu fico assim!

Ele deitado e ela fica inclinada sobre seu corpo.

— Ahn! Você fica com raiva! Pode começar a falar, Fox Mulder! - prende os lábios dele com seus dentes.

Ele apenas geme. Fala entrecortadamente:

— Se você... me der... uma chance... eu ... digo porque...

— Qual a chance que você quer, Agente? - tenta-o, fazendo-o desejá-la cada vez mais.

Começa a passar a lingua sobre a pele do seu peito desnudo, tentadoramente.

— Argh! Gosto ruim! - reclama em seguida.

— Você está só sentindo sabor de óleo! Bem feito! Por que não passa a lingua na minha boca?

Dana ri.

— Mulder, lembra quando, há muito tempo, eu estava comendo gelado de arroz e você disse que a sua saliva era melhor?

— Sim...

— Hoje eu sei... - agora toca-lhe os lábios com os seus - ...o quanto perdi... naquele tempo...

Ela faz como que somente o estivesse provando, sentindo o seu sabor, tocando mansamente os lábios dele com os seus.

— O que acha, agora, Agente Scully?

— Gostoso!

— Me beija, então!

Ela não o obedece. Somente ri, olhando-o, bem encostada a ele. Olhos nos olhos. Boca quase com boca.

Mulder a puxa com força sobre seu tórax, para unirem suas bocas.

E trocam um apaixonante beijo de amor, no intenso desejo em sentir suas linguas a se acariciarem na sua maciez suave e com o passar dos segundos, avidamente.

A música vinda até seus ouvidos embala-os, com doçura.

Minutos depois Scully sai de sobre ele. Deita-se ao seu lado.

— Dana Scully?

— Sim, senhor Fox?

— Antes eu não sabia que você era assim tão...

— Como?

— ... quente!

— Posso fazer você ficar em labaredas agora mesmo. - sussurra, sensual.

Rapidamente Mulder senta-se.

— Ah, não brinca! Não faz isso comigo, não!

Ele levanta-se rápido, a seguir. Puxa-a pela mão para que o acompanhe até a água.

Ela levanta-se ao ser puxada e sendo assim carregada por ele.

Ambos correm para a água.

Penetram na água, deixando que esta os envolva até a cintura. Abraçados, ficam calados, quietos, somente sentindo que seus corpos deixam liberar toda a ânsia do desejo que lhes abrasa neste momento. E assim abraçados, agarrados, colados, podem sentir o prazer estremecer todas as fibras do seu ser.

Ambos não conseguem reprimir os discretos gemidos de prazer que lhes saem do mais profundo de seu peito.

A água do mar, ondulante e calma, os faz porem-se em movimento, impulsionados por ela, que lambe-lhe os corpos e desfaz-se em seguida para retornar nos segundos seguintes e assim, ininterruptamente.

E Dana sente-se quase desfalecer de prazer.

Mais uma vez um gemido sai do fundo do seu peito, deixando libertar-se assim pelo sentimento o que a carne provoca neste momento.

E permanecem abraçados.

O forte sol agora, que coloca em tom dourado o verde das palmeiras que contornam a praia, aquece-lhes o corpo.

No horizonte infinitamente azul, o céu junta-se à agua numa só linha ao alcance da vista.

As gaivotas aqui e ali sobrevoam com seus gritos o límpido céu.

As ondas, levadas pelo vento, coroam a areia com seu colar de alva espuma, alisando-lhe carinhosamente a superfície e desfazendo-se a seguir.

O casal continua assim, abraçado, pleno de felicidade.

A natureza soberba ali, proporciona-lhe infindo prazer e tranquilidade no coração.

Eles têm a vida tão dura e difícil! Tão atribulada e perigosa! Tão cercada de mistérios e horrores!

Tão cobrada por seus superiores!

Mas isso tudo nada significa nos momentos em que pensam somente em si mesmos.

Em que buscam somente amar-se e deixar as coisas horrendas e difíceis para trás.

Nesses momentos querem apenas viver! Esquecer tudo à sua volta!

Porque se amam. Se querem. E o coração, movido pelo verdadeiro amor, fala mais alto que todos os outros sentimentos.

Encaminham-se novamente para a areia.

Deitam-se próximo à beira d'água.

As ondas do mar, desmanchando-se junto a seus corpos, vêm como que acariciando-os, desfazendo-se depois em nada.

— Scully?

— O que?

— Acima desse céu tão infinitamente limpo agora, existem vidas...

Dana o olha de soslaio. Não acha agradável falar sobre isso.

— ... seres que podem, por vezes, observar-nos, fazer-nos até algum benefício e, por vezes, maldades...

Ela continua calada.

Ele fecha os olhos.

— ... não poderia ser diferente? Aqui na Terra já existe suficientemente tudo o que o próprio ser humano pode fazer até contra o seu próprio semelhante.

Dana fecha os olhos. Não gosta de lembrar todas as experiências más pelas quais passou, quando abduzida pelos alienígenas. Abre os olhos, mas sente-se contrafeita.

Neste exato momento uma luz brilhante os ilumina.

— Mulder! - chama, amedrontada, sem movimentar-se da posição em que está, deitada, de costas na areia - Mulder!

— Hum?

— Abre os olhos, Mulder e vê! - sua voz está assustada.

— Vê o que?

— Olha, Mulder! - pede mais alto.

Mulder abre os olhos e percebe imediatamente a forte luz sobre eles. Senta-se rápido.

Sente um repentino terror dentro de si.

Agarra a mão de Scully, que, ainda temerosa, não se movimenta.

Ela mantém-se estática e assustada.

A luz parece-lhes aumentar de intensidade.

— O que é isso, Mulder?

— Eu não sei... não consigo enxergar. Está muito forte!

Dana aperta com mais força, ainda, a mão de Mulder.

— Vamos embora daqui!

— Espera! Tenho que ver o que...

Os olhos atentos de Mulder identificam, por fim, o facho de luz intensa e brilhante que os ilumina tão surpreendentemente.

— Mantenha-se quieta, Scully! - diz em voz baixa.

— Sim. Mas o que é? - pergunta, aflita.

— Estou vendo, Scully... e acho que vai ficar mais próximo de nós...

— Mulder...!

— Sim! Está se movimentando! E vai sair do lugar onde está! Scully... acho que estou com aquela cara de pânico...

Ele a segura, para mantê-la deitada na areia.

— Mulder, fala! - pede.

— Vou descrever pra você... fique quieta...

— Sim... - respira afogueada e tensa.

— Sua superfície é brilhante...

— Superfície...?

— Sim... espere... quadrado...

— Quadrado?

— Está mexendo-se agora, Scully. Está vendo a luz em movimento?

— Sim.

— Está saindo do lugar...

— É...?

Scully faz um esforço para levantar-se, porem Mulder a segura ainda contra a areia.

— Fique quieta! E não se mexa! - pausa - Tem... dois imensos olhos redondos...

— Mulder!

— Um corpo imenso... que movimenta-se pesadamente...

De súbito, Scully, amedrontada, não aguenta mais.

Senta-se para acompanhar com Mulder o que está acontecendo.

Lá distante, perto do quiosque, um grande caminhão-baú, fazendo manobra, joga a luz forte do sol refletindo sobre seu parabrisas contra Mulder e Scully onde estão, à distância.

— Mulder! Seu mentiroso!

— Eu?

— Você estava descrevendo pra mim um monstro, algo assim... sei lá!

— Monstro? Em nenhum momento lhe falei isso, Scully!

— Ora, seu...! - com as mãos em concha, junta água e a joga sobre ele várias vezes.

Abraçam-se, dando gargalhadas.

Suas risadas espalham-se no ar, misturando-se ao marulhar das ondas do mar.

_**"O riso está bem **_

_**perto das lágrimas."**_

_**Michelet **_


	7. Uma Dor Escondida

**UMA DOR ESCONDIDA**

_**"A dor mais cruel é a que vela**_

_**fria e inerte no fundo do coração."**_

_**George Sand **_

**Capítulo 36**

O aquário iluminado transmite uma tênue luz no ambiente.

O silêncio somente é quebrado pelo ruído discreto do motorzinho que produz as infindáveis bolhas dentro dele.

Mulder, deitado no sofá, olhando para o aquário ali ao lado, reflete sobre sua vida, sua rotina, o passado, o futuro...

— Mulder?

— O que é?

— Olha aqui que eu lhe trouxe.- estende-lhe um pratinho com algo dentro.

— O que é isso, Scully?

— Uma sobremesa que fiz.

— Sobremesa? Então foi por isso que não me deixou pedir uma no restaurante?

— É, sim.

Mulder senta-se. Toma nas mãos o pratinho com o doce.

Dana senta-se a seu lado.

— Huum... gostoso! - ele começa a comer o doce.

— Tem certeza de que gostou?

— Muito, Scully; e o que é isso?

— Um pudim, é claro, Mulder! Receita que minha mãe ensinou.

Ele devora o conteúdo do prato rapidamente. Fica observando Dana a saborear o seu.

— Ah, está de olho comprido no meu, hein? - ela fala.

Dana leva à boca de Mulder uma colherada do seu doce, a qual ele abocanha rapidamente.

Scully ri. Prepara mais uma colher para oferecer-lhe.

— Huuum... muito gostoso, principalmente comendo assim pela sua mão, Scully.

— Essa última é minha. - ela diz, levando a última porção do doce à boca.

Neste mesmo instante Mulder acompanha o gesto de Scully levar a colher à própria boca e no mesmo momento ele abocanha o doce juntamente com ela.

Ambos comem a porção na mesma colher, achando graça na brincadeira que fazem.

— Scully, a amostra está perfeita. Pode servir, agora.

Ela coloca os pratinhos na mesa e abraça-se a ele.

Olham-se mutuamente. Dão risadas.

Resíduos do pudim esstão em volta da boca de ambos.

— Huuum... - ela diz lambendo acima dos lábios dele - ... você agora tem um bigodinho doce...! Ai que gostoso, Mulder! - fala, espremendo a voz, mas usando um tom sensual.

Mulder, impetuosamente, a agarra como a uma frágil boneca e a coloca cuidadosamente no chão.

Dana ri, divertida.

Mulder acaricia com os lábios todo o corpo da amada, desnudando-o muito habilmente do quimono, manejando seus dedos ágeis de forma a rapidamente tê-la completamente à mercê de seus carinhos.

Sua boca sensual e voluptuosa vai acarinhando os caminhos ansiados pelo seu incontido desejo.

Ambos estão quietos, fitando o aquário, com seus peixinhos incessantemente a movimentarem-se dentro d'água.

— Mulder?

— O que?

— Que dia é hoje?

— Hoje? Hoje? - procura com o olhar algum calendário ali próximo; olha em seguida o relógio no pulso - Treze. – toma um susto - Treze? – faz um ar incrédulo.

— O meu menininho nem sabe que é o dia de seu aniversário! - ela dá gostosas risadas.

Mulder fica embevecido, olhando-a dar as risadas que saem livremente de seu interior.

Para ele é gratificante vê-la rindo assim, nos últimos tempos, porque, na verdade, nos tempos passados, Scully não costumava sorrir-lhe com assiduidade.

— Ah, lindinha! Eu não faço aniversário!

— Então você não nasceu...? Surgiu apenas...

— É... no espaço...

— O que você quer ganhar de presente neste treze de outubro?

— Hum... - morde o lábio inferior e coloca um dedo no queixo; lança para ela o seu profundo olhar esquadrinhador.

— Ai, Mulder!

— O que foi?

— Com esse seu olhar, parece que você quer tirar de mim as minhas mais íntimas ideias!

Ele aperta-a com força.

— E quais são suas mais íntimas idéias?

— Ahn... não quero falar.

— Não...? - aperta-a mais - Fala!

Dana coloca a boca junto a seu ouvido e numa sussurrante voz sensual, lhe fala:

— Te amo e te quero cada dia mais e mais e mais...

— Huum...! - exclama ardendo de paixão.

— Que presente você quer ganhar, Mulder?

— Deixa ver... - levanta as sobrancelhas, sentindo o arrepio de prazer pelas palavras de Dana sussurradas em seu ouvido - ... quero te ter sempre comigo... todas as horas... minutos... segundos.

— Já tem, bobo!

— Mas sem um tempo limitado!

— Limitado?

- É... eu tenho sempre aquela impressão...

— Mulder, pára!

Dana levanta-se rápido e sai de seu lado, amuada. Cruza os braços. Coloca-se diante da janela.

— Por que você sempre quer estragar os nossos diálogos com pensamentos desse tipo, Mulder?

Ele levanta-se, por sua vez e dirige-se para ela, sorrindo:

— Desculpe, Scully. Não vou falar mais nisso, prometo.

Segura-a pelos ombros, olhando-a de frente. Seus verdes olhos nadam em lágrimas. Fita-a intensamente.

— Mulder, o que é isso que está acontecendo entre nós? Por que sempre esse pensamento negativo interpõe-se na sua mente para me derrubar, Mulder? Eu não suporto mais ouvir isso de você!

— Eu já te prometi não falar mais! Não vou falar mais, juro! - abraça-a, agora - Acredita em mim? Só um pouquinho?

Com a boca encostada nos ruivos cabelos de Dana, ele a mantém presa a si.

Quer sentir-lhe o perfume. O calor. O estremecimento pela emoção.

No fundo, bem lá no fundo do seu peito, existe algo a atormentá-lo, deixando-o amargurado.

Algo que não tem a capacidade de definir, mas que lhe tem trazido ao coração uma queixa, um tormento. Uma dor escondida lá no fundo do seu coração.

Algo que o deixa com a alma abatida. Os pensamentos pesados e o coração contristado.

Não tem idéia do que sente, do que está por vir... só sente abaterem-se suas forças de pensar positivamente, pois uma negatividade assustadora o está derrubando, forçando-o a condoer-se de si mesmo, imaginando-se perdido num mundo que não é o seu.

Uma terrível e desgastante dor o abate, o entristece, o arrasa...

Scully, porem, a sua Scully, não pode sequer desconfiar de todo esse seu drama interior.

Deseja mantê-la fora desses maus agouros.

— Mulder? - ela fala entre os braços dele, sem desprender os seus do corpo amado.

— Fala.

— Vamos só falar do seu aniversário?

Mulder afasta-a de si. Levanta o dedo indicador, forçnndo um sorriso no rosto preocupado.

— Muito bem! Vamos comemorar o meu aniversário!

Dana sorri também, embora agora um pouco tristonha.

— Vamos passear, ir ao cinema, ao teatro, a um concerto, a um parque, um boliche... o que você prefere?

— Não sei, você escolhe. O aniversário é seu.

— Está bom. Cinema, então.

— Cinema? Tem certeza?

— Ora, por que não? Não entendi a dúvida. Desde que não seja o ridículo Hollywood AD...!

— É que você nem sabe o que está em cartaz!

— Não sei? Não sei? Pois saiba você que eu tenho até a curiosidade de ver alguns.

— E quais são?

— Não lembro dos títulos.

Dana sorri, vendo o falso interesse de Mulder em relação a filmes em cartaz. Cruza os braços.

— E onde você viu essas notícias de filmes em cartaz, Mulder?

— E você pensa que nas horas vagas não leio jornal, é?

— Hum, bom... está certo. Vamos lá.

Dana toma o rosto dele entre suas mãos, fazendo-o inclinar-se até ela e dá-lhe um beijo rápido nos lábios.

— Vamos comemorar. - ela afirma.

O cinema está repleto.

De mãos dadas, Mulder e Dana entram no enorme saguão.

— Quer comprar alguma coisa? - ele pergunta.

— Uns caramelos, somente.

Dirigem-se ao balcão e fazem a compra.

— O que está acontecendo?

— Acontecendo? O que?

— Eu sinto que algumas pessoas nos olham, insistentemente.

— Como assim?

— Repara, Scully, repara só!

— Mulder, mais uma dessas e saio correndo daqui e deixo você sozinho aí, curtindo a sua... - suspira.

— ... paranóia. - ele completa.

— Ah, Mulder, viemos nos divertir! - queixa-se.

Ele aperta-lhe a mão, com calor.

— Scully, acho que não ando bem da cabeça, mesmo.

Procuram acomodação dentro do salão de projeção.

O documentário mostrando notícias, trailers e eventos é exibido na tela.

O nome do filme, assim como a equipe de produção e o elenco aparecem delineados sobre o risco de um belo ramo, que, aos poucos, vai sendo desenhado na grande tela.

A personagem aparece caminhando vagarosamente, com porte altivo, no ambiente escurecido.

Suas vestes do século passado, nas mãos uma longa sombrinha, na cabeça um chapéu em trabalho rebuscado.

Sua imagem surge à luz, enfim.

Seu rosto de uma beleza singela, pele alva, sorriso de dentes perfeitos.

— Scully! - exclama ele, apertando-lhe o braço.

— Que foi, Mulder? Me assustou!

— A atriz é a sua cara!

— Ah, pára com isso!

— Agora já sei! - ele continua, completamente embevecido com o que vê.

— O que?

— Porque estavam olhando... e era pra você!

— Ah, tá, tá bom! - sacode-lhe suavemente o braço - Vamos ver o filme! - sussurra, nervosa, com o interminável espanto de Mulder.

— Fantástico!

— Mulder, o filme! - insiste.

— Os mesmos trejeitos, o mesmo sorriso, o mesmo modo de olhar... a mesma boca... não acredito, Scully!

Mulder continua pasmo, de olhar fixo na tela.

— O que? - ela indaga.

— E olhos azuis!

— Então eu sou linda assim?

— Exatamente! - confirma, sem tirar os olhos da direção da grande tela à sua frente.

— Bem, então até os cabelos são iguais?

— Ah, claro que não, Scully! Você não tem longos cabelos cacheados!

— Ufa! Até que enfim, eu sou mais eu!

Alguém sentado atrás deles, já amolado com a conversação, lança a frase, em voz irritada:

— Queremos silêncio! Quer namorar, vai lá pra fora!

Mulder e Scully olham-se com um sorriso.

Ele aperta a mão de Dana. Encostam-se bem um no outro. Vêem sossegadamente e agora calados o desenrolar da dramática fita "The House of Mirth".

— E então? Gostou? - Mulder quer saber.

— Muito. E o desempenho da atriz é de muita emoção. Ela sabe muito bem transmitir ao espectador a dor e o sofrimento.

Entram no carro.

— Viu agora como olharam para você?

— Sim. E entendo porque.

— Scully? - ele coloca o cinto de segurança.

— Ahn?

Mulder ajuda-a a prender a fivela do cinto.

— Você praticaria um ato tão drástico como a atriz do filme?

— Claro que não! Mas... Mulder... quem pode saber o que há no âmago do coração das pessoas? A dor, o sofrimento, a frustração, a humilhação, tudo causa a depressão, que é uma doença mental muito séria e incapacitante.

Existe... ahn... uma forma dessa doença chamada melancolia involutiva, quando subitamente o indivíduo sente que sua

vida inteira foi inútil e que ele nunca chegou a realizar coisa alguma e que tem sido somente um peso constante para sua

família ou para si mesmo.

Nesse estágio corre sérios riscos de suícídio, como o caso da personagem do filme.

Mulder, enquanto coloca a chave de ignição no motor, olha Dana, profundamente admirado por seus conhecimentos.

Desperta, enfim, do seu enlevo apaixonado.

— Gostei do presente, Scully!

— Presente?

— E não foi um presente vir ao cinema?

— Está completamente enganado, Fox Mulder! O seu presente só receberá quando chegar em casa!

— Outro?

— Não, outro não!

— O que, então?

Dana dirige o olhar profundamente azul para ele:

— Adivinha... - fala, sussurrante.

Ela entreabre os lábios e desliza a ponta da lingua sensualmente sobre eles, fixando com o olhar a boca desejada de Mulder, com a clara intenção de excitá-lo.

Mulder, imediatamente põe o carro em movimento.

— Scully! - chama em voz alta, eloquente e em grande excitação.

— O que?

— Estou doido pra chegar em casa!

_**"A eloquência é um **_

_**incêndio na lógica."**_

_**Lyman Beecher**_


	8. Crescente Sofrimento

**CRESCENTE SOFRIMENTO**

_**"O sofrimento é tão inseparável do **_

_**amor como o espinho da rosa."**_

_**Carlos Malheiros Dias**_

Capítulo 37

Na sua desarrumada mesa de trabalho, Mulder vasculha impacientemente, procurando algo.

Suas mãos agem com rapidez e com a mesma rapidez, seu cérebro vai delineando cenas de sua vida agitada de um responsável Agente Federal.

E, enquanto está à procura do papel, vai retirando de um pequeno pacote as sementes de girassol para mastigá-las uma a uma.

Não sabe porque, sua mente hoje está voltada para casa; para Scully.

Sente que está quase sem concentração no que faz.

Há uma certa preocupação pairando no ar. Não sabe, realmente, por onde começar a rebuscar a mente para descobrir a origem de tantos pensamentos negativos que estão surgindo a cada dia.

Só sabe que há uma ligação entre seu cérebro e seu coração, trabalhando conjuntamente, arrastando-o, a cada dia, a meditar sobre sua vida profissional e principalmente sua vida sentimental.

Mas está todos os dias agora ao lado de Scully!

O que lhe faltaria para ser feliz? Nada! Ela é o seu tudo: o seu apoio, o seu descanso, o seu encanto, enfim, o resumo de toda sua vida!

Mas existe algo que o está fazendo sofrer. Algo que não sabe bem o que, mas que o está maltratando intensamente. Está consciente de que é o culpado involuntário pela infertilidade de Dana, pela morte de sua irmã... mas disso ela o havia perdoado há tempos! E então, por que esse sofrimento?

Sente-se tão abatido! Parece que lá no fundo, bem escondido, existe uma saudade.

Saudade? Por que?

Mulder bufa de inquietação. Sente-se mais e mais tenso.

Continua sua busca pelo papel que perdera.

"Não é possível! Estava aqui em cima da mesa e eu acabei misturando-o à papelada que está aqui em cima. Tenho que achá-lo! É muito importante pra mim e ao mesmo tempo não convém deixá-lo misturado a essa montanha de documentos!" - assim ele pensa, atordoado.

Vira e revira pastas e documentos, sacudindo até alguns, na esperança de ver surgir o papel procurado. Um manuscrito.

Em um dado momento, após procurar o alvo de sua preocupação, após andar de um a outro lado da estante, suspira profundamente e resolve dar uma trégua em sua busca.

De pé, no meio da sala, mão sobre o rosto cansado, olhos fechados, sente-se como que perdido.

Perdido num mundo dificil, onde tudo é complicado. Num mundo sem aspirações, sem ideais.

Mas... por que? Por que sente-se assim?

Passa a mão pesadamente sobre os olhos, morde o lábio inferior, com desgosto.

Mas o pensamento retorna ao papel perdido. Onde deve estar? Talvez até o tenha deixado em casa, mas tem a nítida impressão de que o deixara sobre a mesa, entre os papéis. Pode ser isso.

Sabe que Scully chegaria mais tarde ao escritório por ter ido resolver casos particulares.

Toma o paletó do espaldar da cadeira e veste-o, dirigindo-se a seguir, para a porta.

Scully chega ao escritório preocupada pelo atraso. Olha o relógio de pulso.

Observa que Mulder ali não se encontra.

Não sabe onde ele deve ter ido. Afinal, não lhe dissera.

Prepara-se para sentar-se diante do computador. Liga-o e aguarda por segundos.

Pega os relatórios que se encontram numa pasta sobre a mesa do micro. Ao levantar a pasta, vê um papel dobrado. Abre-o e lê:

_**"Dana Scully, **_

_**minha vida.**_

_**O que se passa dentro de mim é impossivel de explicar, mas desejo dizer-lhe algo que há muito, muito, eu deveria ter-lhe falado com minhas próprias palavras, mas infelizmente, como sou um "estranho" ser, não me sinto muito à vontade para dizer certas coisas para você.**_

_**E entre essas "certas coisas" que devo dizer-lhe é que você é o amor da minha vida.**_

_**Eu nunca tive nada, realmente, Scully. **_

_**Não tive uma boa infância, nem ótima adolescência; apenas tive problemas, tristezas, desenganos, árduos trabalhos .**_

_**Mas surgiu você. A dona do mundo que eu construí. O meu mundo de decência, de honestidade, de pureza de alma, de caráter, de ternura, de amor, de felicidade.**_

_**E você é este meu mundo inteiro, completo, Scully!**_

_**Eu queria, Scully, poder tirar de minha mente os tormentosos pensamentos de quantas coisas lhe aconteceram por minha causa, e pelas quais me sinto derrubado por vezes, ao pensar em quanto tudo poderia ser diferente entre nós.**_

_**Poderia sim, ser diferente a nossa vida, completada com alguma coisa que nos alegraria a alma, a vida!**_

_**Você sabe bem a que me refiro, Scully, e assim nossa felicidade seria completa.**_

_**Quando então penso no que poderia ter sido, meus pensamentos atormentam-me e sinto-me culpado.**_

_**Mais uma vez peço: me perdoa, Scully!**_

_**Quero então dizer-lhe algo que me deixa a cada dia mais preocupado: há em meu interior, a nítida sensação de que logo eu não estarei com você, ou melhor, vão tirar-me de você ou vão tirar você de mim por algum tempo.**_

_**Quanto tempo? Para sempre? Não sei. Não o posso pressentir.**_

_**Scully, quando isso acontecer, saiba que todos os meus pensamentos serão para você; estarei lembrando-me dos seus olhos, da sua face, do seu sorriso lindo, Scully. **_

_**Estarei lembrando seu jeito amuado quando contesta o que digo, do seu corpo à mercê dos meus carinhos, meus desejos, a sua submissão feminina e frágil sob o poder das minhas ânsias de homem apaixonado. **_

_**Scully... e eu me pergunto: e então? Como será? Como será o vazio da minha vida sem você? **_

_**Sem estar com você após esses longos sete anos de convivência, de harmonia... vendo-nos dia-a-dia, falando-nos, tocando-nos, amando-nos...?**_

_**Scully... e você, Scully? Sei, estou certo mesmo de que sofrerá, mas não podemos fazer nada contra esse desígnio.**_

_**E volto a me perguntar: seria possível uma reviravolta na vida e nada disso tivesse que acontecer?**_

_**E mais uma vez vem-me um pensamento: e se nada do que estou imaginando acontecer, eu serei muito feliz, Scully! Muito feliz em estar com você, muito feliz em ter você em meus braços a hora em que eu desejar, porque você é a paixão que eu tenho, o amor. Você é o presente, foi o meu passado e será o meu futuro, Scully!**_

_**E se nada desse presságio acontecer, jogarei fora esta carta, jogarei fora essas palavras de despedida que coloquei aqui e tudo voltará a ser normal novamente e poderemos ser felizes, sem empecilhos.**_

_**Scully, eu te amo!**_

_**Teu Mulder**_** " **

Após ler a última palavra, uma lágrima cai sobre o nome de Mulder, escrito no final da missiva.

— Meu Deus, por que isso? Por que essas idéias tão conflitantes de Mulder? - ela murmura, sofrida e inquieta..

Dana sente-se terrivelmente infeliz. Chora.

"Por que Mulder fica sempre com esse trágico pressentimento? O que está acontecendo, que o faz sentir essa sensação de perda e sofrimento? E se acontecesse, realmente, uma coisa tão triste como essa, como resistiria eu?

"Dana levanta-se, dobra a carta, cuidadosamente e a coloca dentro de seu soutien.

As lágrimas continuam descendo lentamente, enquanto guarda a carta.

Seus olhos estão fixos num ponto do espaço e deixam liberar através das lágrimas que escorrem, o sufocamento, a angústia e o sentimento de infelicidade que a abate.

— Mulder... por que? - fala baixinho.

"Eu tenho medo, meu Deus, de ficar sem ele... ficar só, não tê-lo mais junto a mim...!"

Os soluços quebram-lhe o peito dorido.

O incômodo enjôo estava tomando conta de seu estômago, agora.

A náusea, a tonteira, a sensação de desfalecimento, tudo havia se instalado dentro dela.

A porta sendo aberta neste instante, a faz voltar-se e sair de seus pensamentos.

— Mulder! - exclama, ao vê-lo entrar.

— Oi, Scully! - ele parece contente.

Retira o paletó. Coloca-o sobre o espaldar de uma cadeira. Respira fundo. Olha para Dana.

Esta fita-o, ininterruptamente, com os olhos rasos d'água.

Enquanto está ocupado em, com movimentos rápidos, afrouxar mais ainda o colarinho da camisa, deixando a descoberto uma pequena parte de seu peito, não repara que Dana não retira o olhar de sobre ele.

E já está pronto a jogar-se na cadeira, segurando nos dois braços dela, quando, por fim, nota o olhar desconsolado de Scully em sua direção.

Antes de sentar-se, então, vai desistindo do gesto que está prestes a fazer e lentamente e olhando para Dana, reergue-se.

Fita-a de onde se encontra.

— Mulder... por que?

— Por que o que, Scully?

Ela, ainda levada pelos sentimentos angustiantes que a carta havia lhe deixado, e com os olhos lacrimosos e indagadores, continua com o olhar fixo em Mulder.

— O que houve, Scully?

Aproxima-se. Abraça-a, carinhoso.

Vem à mente de Scully os momentos em que apenas acarinhavam-se, numa ternura sem fim, mas nem por instante seus gestos os levavam a uma carícia mais avançada do que um terno beijo na face ou na testa.

— Por que, Mulder? - repete, com voz enrouquecida pela emoção.

Scully mantém-se entre os braços de Mulder quieta, os olhos cheios de lágrimas, coração irrequieto, mente célere em busca de respostas.

Mulder afaga-lhe os cabelos, beija-os mansamente.

Parece até querer somente tocá-la muito sutilmente, como se desejasse não despertá-la para uma realidade que ele não sabe ao certo prever.

Por alguns minutos permanecem assim.

Ela sente o calor do corpo dele junto ao seu, a respiração tranquila, mas uma grande, infinita tristeza parecia estar crescendo dentro dele.

Ela percebe isso. Sente. A sua intuição denuncia.

— O que, Scully... o que houve?

Mulder continua abraçando-a com calor, porem Dana apenas recebe seu abraço, agora. Não corresponde aos seus afagos.

— O que houve, Scully?

Ela não fala. Apenas sente o corpo dele aquecendo o seu. A respiração dele encontrando a sua.

— Não vai falar, Scully?

— Eu é que estou te perguntando, Mulder. Por que?

— O que?

Ela solta-se de seus braços, agora.

Retira de dentro de seu soutien o papel dobrado e mostra-o a Mulder.

Imediatamente os olhos dele enxergam o papel que levara a manhã inteira procurando, entre os dedos trêmulos de Dana.

Seu rosto se contrai de dor e angústia.

— Você leu...!

— Por que isso, Mulder?

Ele abraça-a, novamente.

Ambos choram.

Os pensamentos de ambos são definitivamente iguais.

"Por que tanto sofrimento? Já não basta o isolamento sentimental em que ambos vivemos por tantos anos? Quando descobrimos, agora, que podemos viver em paz, essa infelicidade nos abate e nos derrota!"

— Mulder...

— Hum? - responde, com os lábios dentro dos ruivos e macios cabelos dela.

— ... explica.

— Eu não posso. - murmura.

— É uma despedida, Mulder!

— Eu sei!

— Mas, por que?

Ele aperta-a mais contra si. Fala, ainda entre seus cabelos.

— Só sei que é uma intuição.

— Intuição... intuição...! - reclama mais alto.

Dana afasta-se novamente dele.

Dirige-se para outro lugar da sala.

Uma grande leveza em sua cabeça a faz tombar e está prestes a cair, quando ele a segura, fortemente.

— O que foi? Sentiu alguma coisa?

- É... - está arfante - ... não estou me sentindo bem.

Ele continua segurando-a, preocupado.

— Scully, há dias você vem se queixando de que não se sente bem. Por que não se cuida? Você não tinha ido hoje fazer exames?

O silêncio foi a resposta.

Ela tem em sua mente toda a dúvida pela qual tem passado esses dias.

E agora a tristeza e a preocupação dos fatos que a envolve é angustiante.

_**"As pequenas tristezas falam;**_

_**as grandes são mudas." **_

_**Godwin**_


	9. Uma Questão de Tempo

**UMA QUESTÃO DE TEMPO**

_**"Não procures esconder nada;**_

_**o tempo vê, escuta e revela tudo." **_

_**Sófocles**_

Capítulo 38

Os pensamentos de Mulder o atormentam.

O silêncio de Scully o incomoda.

Os acontecimentos do passar dos dias o perturbam.

Sente sua vida como que dando uma guinada para trás, não para voltar aos tempos passados, mas para retornar aos revoltosos desejos de uma busca incessante, sem fim, mas a coisas ocultas no seu ser, tais como correr atrás dos seus maiores e mais reais sonhos, como a felicidade que deseja a todo custo conquistar.

Com Dana presa em seus braços tenta colocar as idéias em ordem.

— Mulder... - ela balbucia.

— Sim, Scully.

— Por favor, me fala...

— Han... han.

— Me fala, Mulder! - suplica, chorosa.

— Mas como, Scully? Eu não posso te explicar, porque eu também não sei... ao certo!

— Mulder, você diz que vai me deixar!

Ele aperta-a mais contra seu peito.

— Não, não! Eu não disse que vou te deixar! Não, Scully! É algo que não posso explicar! Eu só sinto que vão nos separar! É isso!

Ela soluça entre seus braços. Pequena. Frágil. Como um ser desamparado, necessitado do calor de um abrigo.

— Scully... - retira-lhe os cabelos da testa, carinhoso - ... olha, eu quero te falar uma coisa... - afasta de seu peito a face dela, para melhor observá-la, amoroso - ... não vou nunca mais tocar nesse assunto...! Eu prometo.

— Você está me fazendo sofrer, Mulder!

— Não... não... quero te falar uma outra coisa. - dá rápidos beijos na face dela, no queixo, na nuca, a fim de descontrai-la.

— Eu não queria que esse papel fosse parar nas suas mãos, Scully! É um pensamento, apenas! Sabe o que? Escrever aí, desabafar um pouco nas letras colocadas num papel é um bom modo de melhorar as coisas pra mim! Estou muito perturbado, Scully! O que eu não queria que acontecesse, infelizmente foi justamente o que eu não previa! E eu não queria que você lesse, Scully! Eu não queria que você encontrasse esse papel que contém o meu desabafo!

— Mas é como uma despedida, Mulder! - ela diz, num queixume.

— Não... nunca, nunca! Eu te amo, Scully! Você sabe disso.

— Isso você diz na carta...

— Sei, Scully, sei... olha, vamos esquecer esse assunto. Vamos?

— Esquecer? Simplesmente... assim? Mulder, você está me fazendo sofrer, Mulder!

Ele aperta-a ainda com mais força entre seus braços fortes, com um gemido.

Scully deixa-se abraçar, mas sente-se ferida, queixosa.

— Por que você não me diz o que, na realidade, tem no pensamento?

Ele afasta-a para mirá-la no mais profundo dos seus olhos molhados e azuis.

O olhar perscrutante dele penetra o âmago da alma de Scully, que sente-se mais ainda atormentada.

— Scully, eu não posso falar a você o que eu mesmo não... tenho certeza... eu não sei! Eu sinto-me perdido num mundo que me traga todos os meus sentidos, Scully! E você é a minha tábua de salvação. Me ajuda, Scully! Eu não quero mais pensar nisso, atormentar-me assim... ahn? Você me ajuda?

Dana toma o rosto dele entre suas mãos.

— Às vezes você é como um menino, Mulder! Eu sempre estive do seu lado, a qualquer momento, em qualquer situação, não é? Por que me pede isso, agora? E por que não tira de sua mente essa idéia tenebrosa? Nós precisamos agora viver, Mulder! Viver nossa vida, nosso amor! Somos um do outro, agora! Por que pensar em tristezas, amarguras, em coisas desgastantes pro nosso coração?

Beija-o entre os olhos, amorosamente.

O telefone desconcentra-os, tocando estridentemente.

Mulder dirige-se à mesa e pega o aparelho. Atende.

— Mulder.

— Agente Mulder? O senhor Skinner o chama na sala dele, urgente.

— Já estou indo. Obrigado.

Pega o paletó do espaldar da cadeira.

Dana permanece estática. Seus pensamentos estão longe. Está sofrida. Cansada. Sente seu coração com pulsações alteradas.

Leva a mão à testa, como que desejando retirar, assim, todos os pensamentos desagradáveis que a torturam.

—Scully... - ele aproxima-se - ... você está bem?

— Sim. - responde, com voz cansada.

— Você não disse que ia marcar os exames? Pensei até que os tivesse feito hoje.

— Não deu, Mulder.

Ele meneia a cabeça, imperceptivelmente, concordando com o que ela diz.

— Não pode deixar pra lá, Scully!

— Eu sei, Mulder, eu sei...!

Ele afasta-se rapidamente. Sai do escritório.

Scully permanece no mesmo lugar. O olhar acompanhando os passos de Mulder.

"Meu Deus, o que está acontecendo? O que Mulder está me escondendo? Sinto-me tão infeliz! Mas não tenho que deixar o desespero entrar dentro de mim. Tudo que precisamos é esperar e... é tudo uma questão de tempo!"

— Scully, lembra daquele dia em que não quis pipoca com manteiga? - traz às mãos uma tijela.

— O que tem?

— Pois obedeci, e essa aqui está sem nada.

— Muito bem... - ela o olha, atenta - ...Mulder...

— Que é?

— Você não fica zangado?

— Por que?

—Eu hoje não quero comer pipoca.

— Não? Por que?

— Ai, Mulder! Não posso nem sentir o cheiro...!

— Ah, Scully... outra vez o enjôo?

— É... - levanta a cabeça, procurando respirar melhor.

— Você deve estar sofrendo do estômago.

— É ... deve ser, Mulder.

— Amanhã **eu mesmo **vou marcar uns exames pra você.

— N... não, Mulder! Deixa! Eu posso fazer isso. Deixa que sei como devo fazer, tá?

— Promete?

— Prometo.

Ele deita-se, colocando a cabeça em seu colo.

Ela afaga-lhe os cabelos castanhos, lentamente, pensativa.

— Mulder... às vezes eu fico pensando...

— No que?

— Em coisas que não devo...

— Como possuir um iate e fazer um cruzeiro por aí?

Dana ri, divertida. Curva-se e beija-o levemente nos lábios.

Continua afagando-lhe os cabelos.

Mulder fecha os olhos, recebendo com extremo prazer o gostoso afago.

— Scully, você sabe que o Skinner vai nos dar um fim de semana prolongado?

— Ele disse isso?

— Disse; hoje pela manhã.

— É claro que eu só acredito vendo.

Mulder sorri.

— Lindinha, você é terrivel! - faz uma pausa, olhando-a, com ar divertido.

Levanta-se do colo dela.

Scully passa a escovar os cabelos, sentada no sofá.

— Mulder?

— O que?

— Você outro dia falou-me que queria passear num veleiro...

— Quer, Scully?

— Sim. - pára de escovar os cabelos para olhá-lo.

— Vem cá. - ele a chama para si.

Ela atende.

Abraçam-se com calor.

— Scully, eu preciso muito de você, sempre.

Ela o fita com os olhos rasos d'água.

Algo os faz sensibilizarem-se neste momento e sentirem-se fragilizados.

— Preciso muito de você. - ele repete.

— Tanto quanto eu de você.

— Mais, muito mais!

— Mulder? - acarinha-o como a um menino - Nós vamos passear mesmo?

— Duvida?

— De jeito nenhum.

— Scully...

— Sim?

Aperta-a com força contra seu peito.

— Eu só dependo de você. Eu só tenho você, Scully... não tenho mais ninguém.

— Eu sei...!

— Há momentos em que me sinto tão solitário, Scully!

— Não, Mulder... não está! Eu estou sempre com você!

— Sempre! - ele repete, com um profundo suspiro.

— Sempre, sim! Não duvide disso!

— Não duvido.

— Mulder...

— Que é?

— Já é bem tarde. Vamos dormir?

— Estou sem sono...

— Depois de um dia cheio, está sem sono?

— É, sim.

— Precisa dormir, hum?

— Preciso... muito! Mas por enquanto...

— O que?

— Vamos conversar mais um pouco?

— Ok.

Ele afaga-a, mansamente.

— Eu te amo, Scully. Nunca se esqueça disso!

— Mulder! - ela retira a cabeça dele de seu peito para fitá-lo, com ar aborrecido.

—Não, Scully, não é para falar de coisas ruins, apenas para você lembrar! - ri, divertido.

— Me leva pra cama.. - ela pede, sem sorrir.

Ele a pega, como a uma boneca. Deita-a Ajoelhado sobre o colchão, fica assim por uns segundos; acomoda-se ao lado dela. Estira-se com um longo gemido.

Scully o cobre, cuidadosamente com o cobertor.—

— Huuuumm... gostoso! - ele diz - Dormir com alguém é diferente! Quando eu vivia só, Scully, eu sofria.

— Mas agora não sofre mais. Eu estou aqui.

— Você está aqui. - repete.

— Sempre. - afaga-o como a um menino.

— Scully...?

— Que é?

— Eu não estou com sono...

— Vai dormir, sim.

— Não posso.

— Pode, sim.

— Vou tentar.

— Claro. E vai conseguir logo!

Ele introduz, com sutileza, a mão no decote da camisola de Dana, para sentir a maciez de sua carne.

— Scully...?

— Sim?

— Nós vamos realizar nosso sonho.

— Qual deles?

— O veleiro, Scully!

— Sei... mas já dizia Ernesto Psichiari o seu sábio pensamento...

— Qual_? _

— _"Mais vale ter coragem de dizer adeus aos nossos sonhos, do que teimar em correr atrás deles"_

— Nada disso, Scully! Eu vou continuar correndo atrás dos meus, pode ter certeza!

Ela suspira, profundamente.

Mulder olha-a de soslaio para concluir:

— E vou conseguir realizar todos eles! É só...

— O que?

— ... uma questão de tempo!

_**"Tem muito tempo **_

_**aquele que não o perde."**_

_**Fontenelle **_


	10. Alegres e Felizes

**ALEGRES E FELIZES**

_**"Só teremos alegrias se as repartirmos;**_

_**a felicidade nasce gêmea."**_

_**Lord Byron**_

Capítulo 39

O entardecer traz aquele sentimento de nostalgia, que sempre povoa o coração de Dana.

Seu cérebro rebusca, através de pensamentos voltados para o passado, a fim de encontrar respostas para o que a perturba tanto.

Faz voltar a mente a épocas remotas e recordar que naquela fatídica ocasião em que fôra abduzida por alienígenas, tivera o desgosto de saber que, dali para a frente, jamais poderia conceber um filho.

Lembra o semblante contristado de Mulder, naquele 14 de dezembro de 1997, fazendo a declaração diante do Juiz Richard Maibum de que sabia que ela tivera seus óvulos extraidos e que Emily, viva ainda, na época, era realmente sua filha, pois fôra concebida de seus óvulos retirados e gerados em outra mulher, que criara a criança.

Seu organismo fôra vilmente violado por pessoas inescrupulosas, sem um mínimo sequer de respeito pelo seu próximo.

Sente-se enojada. Chateada. Revoltada.

Quisera poder voltar atrás e viver uma nova vida. Viver tudo de novo, mas podendo reorganizá-la, reestruturá-la. Refazê-la, enfim.

E tudo seria diferente, então.

O ruído das folhas de um jornal desperta-a de suas meditações.

Mulder lê atento as notícias no vespertino, com o corpo estendido na espreguiçadeira branca.

Dana continua em atitude de descanso na sua cadeira, vendo as ondas agitadas do azul profundo do mar, encrespando sobre a superfície brilhante das águas, refletindo o vermelho sol do poente.

Diante de Mulder e Scully um casal com uma criança, passa agora. Demonstra felicidade e paz.

O pai, com a criança ao colo, faz-lhe afagos, alegremente.

Mulder o observa, olhando por sobre o jornal aberto que está diante de seus olhos.

Seu olhar desvia-se, automaticamente, para Dana ao seu lado.

Ela fita as três pessoas à sua frente, que estão caminhando lentamente pelo convés do navio.

Os pensamentos que a assolavam minutos atrás, originaram-se a partir do momento em que havia avistado o feliz casal e a criança à distância.

Agora Dana acompanha de perto o movimento dessas pessoas.

A jovem ao lado do homem com a criança lhe sorri, amavelmente.

Dana retribui seu sorriso.

Interiormente sente-se tensa. Triste. Frustrada.

O casal continua a caminhar, afastando-se de sua presença.

Mulder, após observar o olhar de Dana sobre os três que haviam passado, sente-se incomodado, como sempre costuma acontecer.

Dana está agora com a cabeça reclinada sobre as costas da cadeira e suspira. Fecha os olhos. Entrega-se a seus devaneios.

Mulder estende a mão para segurar a dela, que está apoiada no braço da espreguiçadeira.

Ela a aperta, demonstrando carinho.

Rapazes e moças passeiam, agora, pelo convés.

Duas moças e um rapaz ocupam as cadeiras reclinadas próximas.

Um dos rapazes permanece recostado à amurada do convés, olhando para o lado de dentro, para quem passa próximo a Mulder e Scully.

— Scully?

— O que?

— Vou buscar refrigerantes.

— Tudo bem.

Mulder levanta-se e afasta-se.

Scully volta à sua meditação. Fecha os olhos. A pouca claridade que ainda resta do pôr do sol, ainda penetra pelo convés a dentro.

Dana percebe que alguém está sentando-se ao seu lado.

— Tudo bem?

Dana volta-se para ver quem a havia cumprimentado.

— O-olá.

— Está gostando da viagem?

— É... bem agradável.

O homem pigarreia.

— É realmente espetacular assistirmos o anoitecer assim no mar, não acha?

— É. - responde ela, secamente.

Dana reclina novamente a cabeça e fecha os olhos. Sente-se incomodada pelo importuno. Só interessa-lhe agora meditar, pensar nos últimos acontecimentos de sua vida...

— Você logo mais vai ao salão de festas?

— Onde?

— Ao salão de festas.

— Eu? - não entende bem.

— É... pode-se dançar, ouvir música, conversar apenas...

— Não...

— Não? - o homem dá uma risada - Por que? Seria uma festa para os olhos dos passageiros deste navio a sua presença. É muito linda!

— Obrigada. - agradece, sem sorrir.

— Aceita minha companhia?

— Não, obrigada. Eu...

— Ah, já sei... esse que saiu há pouco daqui é seu namorado?

Por alguns segundos ela sente-se perturbada com a pergunta. Embaraçada mesmo.

O que deveria responder, afinal?

Num relance olha sua mão esquerda para lembrar-se a seguir que nenhuma ligação mais séria tem com Mulder, a não ser o seu profundo amor. Nada mais.

O homem levanta a mão, demonstrando-lhe entender.

— Desculpe a pergunta indiscreta, ok?

Aliviada, Dana já percebe a figura de Mulder aproximando-se . No seu andar característico, jogando os pés, corpo num discreto balançar, cabeça pendente para a frente.

Intimamente ela pede a Deus que faça aquele desconhecido retirar-se de sua presença.

O rapaz afasta-se.

Mulder senta-se na espreguiçadeira, entregando a garrafinha de refrigerante à Dana.

— Mulder...vamos dar uma volta?

— Vamos, sim. - ele dá de ombros, indiferente.

Levantam-se.

Imediatamente Scully toma a mão de Mulder. No seu íntimo esse gesto terno é para demonstrar àquele homem indiscreto e importuno que Mulder é o seu amor, o seu namorado, o seu amante, o seu homem.

E ela é inteiramente dele. Somente.

Caminham vagarosamente.

O céu já escurecera bastante e o navio corta as águas revoltas do mar com rapidez.

A lua já aparece no alto do céu, banhando de prata as ondas escuras do mar revolto.

Uma brisa leve e fria sopra, agitando os cabelos de Dana.

Param de caminhar. Encostam-se na amurada.

Mulder abraça-a, enquanto estão debruçados, apreciando a natureza amedrontante diante deles.

Somente céu e água. Nada mais.

— Dá um certo medo, não Mulder?

— É verdade, Scully.

— Estamos aqui somente protegidos por um casco de navio, que carrega confortavelmente as pessoas dentro.

— Por fora essa escuridão perigosa: céu e água.

Mulder aperta-a pelos ombros.

— Sabe que sinto-me frustrado, Scully?

— Por que? - ela o olha.

— Não é um veleiro.

— Felizmente, Mulder. Isso aqui é mais seguro.

Scully contempla a face amada. Não cansa de admirá-la. Jamais.

O nariz agudo, os olhos pequenos perscrutantes, os lábios extremamente sensuais encobrindo os dentes levemente salientes.

Um conjunto maravilhosamente apaixonante a seus olhos.

— Que foi, Scully?

— Mulder... eu acho... - fica a observá-lo.

— O que?

— ... que estou apaixonada.

Mulder bebe o conteúdo da pequena garrafa que tem em mãos. Joga-a nas águas.

Tem as mãos desocupadas agora e aperta Scully contra si, ardente.

Dana coloca diante de seus olhos a sua garrafa.

— Você não vai tomar?

Ela responde negativamente, com um meneio de cabeça.

— Está enjoada?

— Não... não sinto vontade, apenas. Só isso.

Mulder toma o refrigerante de sua mão, coloca-o numa das mesinhas ali expostas.

Volta-se para Dana. Toma-a em seus braços.

— Lindinha, o que você quer fazer?

— Ah, nesses dois dias aproveitar o máximo!

— Comecemos agora, então.

— De que modo?

— Assim! - aperta-a contra si.

— Não pode. - murmura.

— Por que não?

— Não é um lugar discreto.

— Não interessa.

— Mulder...?

— Fala.

— Eu te amo.

— Eu também te amo. - abre um sorriso.

— Mulder...?

— O que?

— Estou feliz.

— Eu também, Scully; eu também.

— Sempre vou te amar.

Ele a fita profundamente nos olhos.

Parece a Scully ver uma discreta lágrima nos olhos dele. Um nuvem de tristeza.

— Mulder...?

— Ahn?

— Estamos felizes, não estamos?

— Por que a dúvida?

Ela agarra-se ao peito dele, fortemente. Neste exato momento sente-se amedrontada pelo futuro e o que ele pode trazer-lhes.

Separam-se. Voltam a caminhar vagarosamente pelo convés.

Abraçados, cada um tem em seu pensamento um misto de felicidade, paixão e receio lá dentro, bem no fundo do coração.

Mas nenhum dos dois irá citar isso ao outro.

Esse medo não pode sobrepujar os momentos de paz que estão desfrutando agora.

Descem as escadas para alcançar os corredores, onde localizam-se os camarotes.

Mulder, refestelado sobre o leito, observa detalhadamente através da vigia, o movimento incessante das águas e o seu rumor.

— Scully?

— Que é, Mulder? - responde ela, do interior do pequeno toilette ali existente.

— Vamos à praia?

— Vamos aonde , Mulder?

— À praia!

Scully dá uma risada, divertida com a bobagem dita por ele.

— Ah, é! Mas não tem a areia pra se ficar! - ele completa.

— Engraçadinho! Outra piadinha dessas e eu me jogo por essa vigia aí!

— Piadinha infame é essa que você acabou de dizer aí, Scully!

Dana vai em sua direção e joga-se sobre ele, que continuava deitado, relaxadamente.

— Opa! Foi sem querer! O balanço do navio me empurrou!

— Que balanço? Que balanço? Lindinha, você está ficando muito matreira!

Dana dá pequenas mordidas no queixo de Mulder.

Sente-se, neste minuto, muito bem, tanto física, quanto psicológicamente.

Eles agarram-se, deitados.

— Você é levada! - dá-lhe uma palmadinha.

— E você é malvado!

Falam-se rostos quase unidos, sentindo mutuamente as respirações.

— Você é quente!

— E você uma labareda!

— Quero você agora!

— Negativo! Vamos ao jantar.

— Quero já!

— Eu vou sair, Mulder! - diz, esforçando-se para soltar-se dos braços dele.

— Não vai.

— Vou sim. Ai, Mulder! - queixa-se sorrindo dos apertos que ele lhe dá.

— Adoro quando você está assim.

— Assim, gemendo? - sorri mais.

— Não, sorrindo. Você tem um sorriso lindo, Scully, que quase não gosta de mostrar.

Ela agora distende a face num amplo sorriso em direção dele.

— É porque sou muito feliz com você.

— Quando voltarmos daqui a dois dias para o Bureau...

— Ai! Pára!

— O que foi?

— Você disse um palavrão!

— Palavrão?

Ela murmura no ouvido dele:

— Bu - reau... trabalho! Argh!

— Scully! - ele sorri - Você está se tornando uma indisciplinada agente do FBI!

— Você me tornou assim...

— Eu, Scully? - beija-a na ponta do nariz.

— Sim, fêz-me passar a gostar só de **outras coisas**. - faz ênfase.

— Huumm... - ele procura-lhe a boca.

— Não, Mulder! Agora não! Vamos lá pra cima!

— Não.

— Vaaamos! - pede gemendo.

— Por que não só um beijo?

— Porque sei que não vou resistir...

— Quer mesmo ir?

— Ahn, ahn.

— Tá. Depois me aguarde.

Ela assente e pula rapidamente para fora dos braços dele.

Está alegre, sorridente, feliz, satisfeita. Ama e é amada.

_**"É mais fácil obter o que se deseja com**_

_**um sorriso, que à ponta de espada." **_

_**Shakespeare**_


	11. Adversidade

**ADVERSIDADE**

_**"A adversidade vem-nos de Deus,**_

_**como degrau por onde nos eleva."**_

_**Chateaubriand **_

_Capítulo 40_

O pianista faz soar os suaves e melodiosos acordes do instrumento no grande e luxuoso salão.

O casal faz a sua refeição calmamente, conversando baixinho, enquanto seus ouvidos sorvem avidamente a música que sai do piano.

— Scully? - corta algo com os talheres no prato.

— Hum?

— Sabe que nós já deviamos ter feito uma travessia dessas há muito tempo?

— É... boa idéia sua fazermos essa rota entre essas duas cidades, mas se fosse noutros tempos, acho que não teria graça nenhuma. - ela leva um bocado à boca.

— Não? - ele ri, irônico.

— E você sabe porque.

— Eu sei?

— Naturalmente, Mulder. Só há uma resposta plausível para sua dúvida no que estou falando.

— Scully... - fala com o garfo no ar - ...dá pra ser menos formal?

Dana dá um meio sorriso:

— Então, falando claramente como você quer, se fosse noutro tempo nós não estariamos transando...

— Aaah! Chegou ao ponto, lindinha! Concordo com você!

Ambos sorriem. Olham-se nos olhos, profundamente apaixonados.

— Scully...

— O que? - ela coloca os talheres no prato e o fita, amorosa.

— Não sei mais viver sem você.

— Faço das suas as minhas palavras, Mulder.

Mulder dá um discreto sorriso, ao ouvir as palavras quase formais que Dana sempre usa.

Logo em seguida a vê parar de fazer sua refeição.

— Por que parou de comer?

— Não quero mais, de jeito nenhum.

— O que houve?

— Não dá, Mulder. O enjôo...

Agora ele também coloca os talheres no prato.

— Ah, Scully, você estava tão bem!

Ela faz um trejeito no rosto como se dissesse:

"E o que posso eu fazer?"

— Eu preciso sair, Mulder! - pede

— Claro, vamos.

Levantam-se.

No íntimo Dana imagina se, na realidade, estava saindo porque o enjôo a estava perturbando ou se eram os olhares um tanto insistentes do homem lá na mesa adiante, que a estava incomodando.

Esse homem já a havia abordado pela manhã e sente-se irritada com a insistência de seu olhar sobre ela.

Mulder e Scully descem os largos degraus da grande escadaria de madeira, com corrimão em arabescos.

— Você quer ir para o camarote?

— Não, Mulder. Lá fora é melhor por causa do ar puro...

Ele a faz parar. Coloca as mãos sobre os ombros dela:

— Scully... isso não é normal. E você está protelando uma ida ao médico. O que está havendo, afinal?

Ela, pequena diante dele, levanta a cabeça para olhá-lo diretamente nos olhos.—

— Mas não está havendo absolutamente nada, Mulder! Apenas estou adiando a ida a um médico por absoluta falta de tempo.

— E nesses dias que antecederam nossas pequenas férias?

— Nesses dias...? - ela ri - Você não notou que tive dias repletos de coisas a providenciar para a viagem? Mulder ... e o Bureau não nos dá muitas horas livres.

— Bem... é verdade, mas... Scully, tanto eu quanto você já tivemos várias agressões em nosso organismo, de modo que devemos nos prevenir, sempre, de algo que algum dia possa nos tornar vulnerável a algum mal, alguma coisa que jamais tenha cura, até...

— Mulder! Mas que sinistro o que você diz! Não se pode pensar assim! - olha-o, atentamente.

Dana percebe no olhar dele algo mais profundo que uma simples preocupação.

— Mulder...? - faz um trejeito na cabeça para fazê-lo voltar à realidade.

Ele parece distante.

Mulder continua fitando-a, esquadrinhando com os olhos verdes acinzentados até o mais profundo do coração de sua amada.

"Scully, me ajuda..." - ele pensa, com a aflição a querer amargurar-lhe o peito.

— Vamos, Mulder. Vem! - ela o puxa pela mão, encaminhando-o para o convés, para distrai-lo daquele mutismo.

Poucas pessoas estão a caminhar por aquele local, agora. Somente os que já haviam feito suas refeições.

Dana e Mulder andam, vagarosamente, sentindo a brisa que vem do mar a lhe tocar a pele, agradavelmente.

Mulder abraça Dana pela cintura para assim levá-la a caminhar através do longo convés do navio.

Param em certo momento e ficam encostados à amurada, quedando-se a contemplar a beleza amedrontante do que se descortina lá fora.

— Scully, amanhã pela manhã já desembarcaremos de volta. Que pena, hein?

— Mesmo.

— Scully...?

— O que?

— Aqui, vendo seu rosto sob esse luar, você me parece irreal.

— Hum... e será que não sou mesmo?

— Tenho certeza que não.

— Como pode provar isso? - ela o fita, desafiadora.

— Com todos os momentos que já a toquei...

— Ei! Desde quando sou algum instrumento?

— Boba! - ele sorri e aperta-a contra si.

— Ah, Mulder! - exclama, em tom queixoso.

— O que foi?

— Quando você dirige esse sorriso pra mim...

— O que acontece?

— Eu tenho vontade de...

— Hum... de que? - fita-a com seu olhar perscrutante.

— Pára, Mulder!

— Não estou fazendo nada! Apenas te olhando!

— E é o suficiente... - faz uma pausa - ... vamos andar.

— Vamos, sim.

Voltam a caminhar, vagarosamente.

— Senhor!

Os dois escutam o chamado.

Mulder volta-se para ver.

— Senhor! - um jovem o chama.

— Está falando comigo? - pergunta Mulder.

— Sim, senhor! É o senhor que é detetive?

Scully havia também parado, a fim de olhar quem estava chamando Mulder.

— Não... eu sou um agente federal.

O rosto do rapaz ilumina-se:

— Ah, ótimo, senhor! Poderia vir comigo até lá em baixo?

— Lá em baixo, onde? - quer saber Mulder.

— Fazer o que? - pergunta Dana, por sua vez.

— Na casa das máquinas. - informa.

— O que houve?

— O capitão pede que o senhor vá até lá ajudá-lo a resolver algo... um tanto complicado.

— Mas de que se trata? - Dana insiste.

— Na verdade não sei informar ao certo. Por favor, senhor... - fica esperando Mulder dizer seu nome.

— Mulder. Fox Mulder. - informa o agente.

— Vamos, por favor, senhor Mulder.

Mulder volta-se para Dana:

— Scully, espera-me aqui?

— Não, Mulder. Vou para o camarote.

— Tudo bem. Até já.

Mulder afasta-se, acompanhando o rapaz.

Dana não gosta de sentir o mal-estar que a perturba neste momento. Não é um mal-estar físico, mas algo que perturba e incomoda sua mente.

Dirige-se às escadarias, a fim de ir para o camarote.

Penetra pelo longo corredor. Chega à porta e gira a chave na fechadura. Entra e fecha a porta por dentro.

Ali mesmo, de pé, espreguiça-se, longamente.

Sente o corpo cansado, fatigado. Sem entender o porquê.

Toma uma valise e começa a arrumar nela roupas e objetos pessoais, para que no dia seguinte possam desembarcar, sem ter muita coisa, ainda, para guardar.

Durante quase uma hora preocupa-se somente nas necessárias arrumações.

Um leve torpor no seu corpo indica-lhe que precisa de descanso. Tem um pouco de sono, também.

Já havia notado por várias ocasiões que, ultimamente, anda muito sonolenta.

Deita-se.

Bastante tempo se havia passado. Dana já começara a preocupar-se.

Já havia trocado de roupa, estava mais à vontade, pronta para dormir, mas diante do adiantado da hora e a ausência de Mulder, resolve vestir-se novamente e sair à procura dele.

Dirige-se à cabine do capitão do navio.

Bate à porta.

O homem aparece com seu uniforme.

— Pois não, senhora. Boa noite!

— Ahn... capitão...? - aguarda.

— Sim, senhora.

— Senhor, estou à procura do Agente Mulder, que veio aqui a seu pedido.

— Ah, sim! O Agente Mulder! - olha o relógio - Mas senhora, há mais de trinta minutos o Agente Mulder saiu lá da casa de máquinas comigo.

— Trinta minutos? - ela franze o cenho, preocupada.

— É, sim. Foi um assunto um tanto rápido que nós resolvemos.

— Não é possivel! Mas tudo bem.

— Senhora, quer que a ajude em alguma coisa? - ele tem um ar penalizado.

— Não, obrigada.

Despede-se e sai dali.

Já sente-se completamente atormentada.

É como se algo a estivesse alertando de uma adversidade atingindo sua vida.

"Onde Mulder pode ter se metido, se há meia hora poderia já estar comigo? Coisa estranha!"

Sente uma palpitação extra no seu coração.

Volta a seu camarote.

Uma batida à porta faz-lhe desaparecer as rugas entre os olhos. Corre a abrir a porta, aliviada.

No seu semblante, porem, desvanece-se a alegria. Uma desagradavel surpresa a aguarda.

Diante dela está o rapaz que, com o olhar insistente a tinha incomodado, no salão de refeições.

— Boa noite, Dana!

— O que o senhor deseja?

— É só uma conversa rápida.

— O meu... marido está dormindo e não quero...

— Pode deixar Dana, eu sei que ele não está aqui.

— Como? - espanta-se.

— É... ele está lá em baixo... com o capitão.

— O senhor é um atrevido! Ele não está lá!

— Calma, moça! - espalma as mãos.

— Onde está Mulder? - quer saber.

Ele dá uma risada. Com um pontapé na porta, esta fecha-se atrás dele, permitindo-o ficar do lado de dentro do camarote.

— Mas o que o senhor está querendo?

— Fazer uma visita somente, Dana!

— Quem lhe disse o meu nome?

— Ora, Dana Scully, a destemida Agente Especial do FBI, viajando com seu parceiro Fox Mulder, como dois bons... amigos! - faz uma pausa - O FBI sabe de seu... de seu casamento, Dana?

Scully irrita-se com o intruso.

— O que está querendo insinuar? Que vai denunciar-nos? Não é necessário preocupar-se com isso. Nosso superior já tem conhecimento...

— Ora viva! As coisas mudaram dentro do FBI! Tudo diferente, agora!

— Retire-se daqui. - fala Dana, em voz baixa, mal contendo sua ira.

— Calma, já disse.

— Saia daqui! - fala mais alto, agora.

O desconhecido dá uma escarnecedora risada.

Só não esperava é que, num seu gesto distraido, Dana já pegara da valise sobre uma poltrona sua pistola, a qual agora aponta para o intruso.

— Mas o que é isso? - ele ri, nervoso - Eu não acredito no que estou vendo!

— Precisa ser mais crédulo, senhor.

— Espere, espere! - espalma a mão - Eu já estou de saida, claro! Claro!

Dirige-se para a porta.

Num gesto inesperado, porem, o homem retorna seus passos para ir em direção de Scully, tentando atacá-la.

Com extrema rapidez, ela puxa o gatilho e uma bala é disparada, penetrando numa das paredes de madeira do aposento.

Com o surpreendente gesto da Agente, o desconhecido pára, subitamente, ficando estático diante do iminente perigo para sua vida.

Os olhos azuis de Dana faiscam de ira sobre o ameaçador desconhecido.

— Na próxima vez não vou mirar a parede. - avisa ela, pausadamente.

_**"Irar-se é vingar as faltas**_

_**alheias em nós mesmos."**_

_**Alexander Pope**_


	12. Um Peso na Consciência

**UM PESO NA CONSCIÊNCIA**

_**"A consciência não é mais que **_

_**uma palavra que empregam **_

_**os covardes para atemorizar**_

_**os valentes."**_

_**Shakespeare**_

Capítulo 41

O desconhecido continua estático diante de Scully, aguardando o seu próximo gesto. Não parece nem um pouco intimidado, porem.

— Retire-se. - ordena Dana, com voz firme, ainda apontando-lhe a arma.

— Olhe, Dana Scully, acho que haverá alguma surpresa para você nesta viagem.

— Retire-se! - ordena em voz mais alta, agora.

Após alguns segundos mais, o homem retira-se, batendo violentamente a porta atrás de si.

Dana começa a entrar em pânico.

Sente um verdadeiro sentimento de terror dentro do seu ser. Está vulnerável, triste, chateada, infeliz.

— Mulder? - chama baixinho - Onde ele está, meu Deus?

Olha para a arma em sua mão, como se fosse a primeira vez que a visse. Com os olhos arregalados, tenta concatenar as idéias. Mas sente-se perdida. Sente-se subitamente num lugar inóspito.

Guarda a arma num bolso interno do grosso agasalho. Resolvera sair novamente à procura de Mulder.

"E ele que não volta!" - pensa, perturbada.

Coloca a mão na maçaneta da porta para sair, porem fica parada por alguns instantes.

Não tem certeza do que quer fazer. Sente-se desnorteada. Sabe, porem, que, em grande parte, seu descontrole emocional é derivado das últimas ocasiões em que Mulder lhe falara bobagens sobre uma despedida. E isso ficara, realmente, implantado no seu coração.

Andando pelos corredores, agitada, procura as escadas que levam ao andar superior do navio.

Corre, desabalada, sentindo afoguear sua respiração.

Pessoas passam por ela, que sequer olha para alguém.

Sobe, ainda correndo, as escadas.

Um grupo está conversando entre si, quando Dana passa por ele. Ela nota que comentam, agitadamente, sobre algo acontecido.

Aproxima-se do grupo.

— Olá. - cumprimenta as pessoas.

— Oi! - uma mulher responde, porem nenhum deles sorri.

— Ahn... desculpem-me, mas parece-me que estão falando sobre algo acontecido aqui.

— E é verdade. - diz um homem, parecendo nervoso .

— O capitão é que não quer que os passageiros saibam. - informa outro.

— Do que? - Dana quer saber.

— Um homem foi atirado ao mar.

— Como? - a frase a assustara.

— Está lá a maior confusão.

— Lá, aonde?

— Pros lados da popa do navio.

— Meu Deus! E é algum passageiro?

— Claro!

Um homem vestindo um casaco de couro semelhante ao que Mulder usa habitualmente, balança a cabeça negativamente, fazendo um muxoxo, penalizado com o acontecimento.

Dana não mais detém-se junto ao grupo. Afasta-se a passos rápidos, em direção ao lugar mencionado.

Uma grande quantidade de pessoas está acumulada no local.

O ruído agudo dos cabos de aço dos escaleres sendo movimentados, penetra-lhe nos ouvidos.

Dana tenta aproximar-se o mais possivel das pessoas que ali estão paradas, formando quase uma compacta massa, sendo detidas em seus avanços pelos marujos atentos.

Scully vai pedindo passagem entre as pessoas, com dificuldade.

— Não se aproxime! Fique longe!

Scully puxa o braço que está seguro por alguém que a deseja impedir de prosseguir e que lhe dissera, rispidamente, esta frase.

Olha para quem está impedindo sua passagem.

— Não! - grita, num repente - Não! Não pode ser!

— Fique longe, Agente Scully!

— Diana? Diana Fowley?

— Você! Sempre você carregando Fox para o perigo! Sempre expondo-o à maldade! E eu a ajudei daquela vez! Eu a ajudei a salvá-lo!

— Não pode ser! Você está morta!

Enquanto Scully coloca as mãos no rosto, atormentada, as pessoas à volta mantem-se indiferentes, somente com a atenção voltada para a tragédia acontecendo no mar revolto, neste momento.

Diana a olha fria e acusadoramente:

— Você! Sempre você levando o Fox para a morte! No seu íntimo você o ama e o odeia ao mesmo tempo!

— Cale a boca! Você é um fantasma!

— A sempre céptica Agente Dana Scully, que consegue colocar o Fox em suas mãos, como um cordeirinho. - lança um olhar mais frio - Eu a odeio, Dana Scully!

— Saia da minha frente! Você não existe!

— Claro que existo, Dana Scully!

E um violento safanão é aplicado contra o braço de Scully, o qual avermelha-se-lhe a pele e lhe causa intensa dor. Horrorizada, tenta afastar-se daquela visão má.

Dana procura abrir caminho entre as pessoas ali acumuladas e vai tentando conseguir alcançar a amurada do convés do navio.

A luz intensa dos holofotes brilha sobre a superfície das ondas encapeladas do mar bravio.

Arfante, angustiada, ansiosa, Dana agarra-se à amurada para ver.

— O que está acontecendo?

— Houve uma tragédia, senhora. - diz o capitão - Afaste-se, por favor! Vamos manter a calma! - olha para ela, espantado - Mas a senhora não é...?

— Sim, sou eu! - ela não o deixa concluir a frase.

— ... a esposa do Agente?

— Sim, sim! O que houve com ele?

O capitão a segura pelos ombros.

— Venha comigo, senhora, vamos por aqui. Tenha calma.

— Mas eu quero saber! - grita.

Ela sai de junto do capitão do navio; novamente agarra-se à amurada do navio para olhar a cena lá em baixo.

Os marujos estão acabando de içar das águas o corpo do homem que fôra atirado ao mar.

Dana sente todo o seu ser entrar num profundo impacto de dor.

E a dor é tão profunda, tão arrasante, tão infinitamente cruel, que ela sente que está perdendo lentamente as forças.

Não tem a mínima energia, nem sequer para lançar um grito de angústia e desespero.

Seus olhos muito abertos, observam apenas, sem perder um só detalhe, o içamento do afogado. As mãos crispadas agarram-se à amurada.

O corpo sobe das águas lentamente. O escaler está no aguardo para o resgate. Os marujos fazem força e gritam orientações entre si, ordenando os seus atos e idéias.

— Está aí, Dana Scully. Isso é o que sempre desejou para o Fox.

Scully volta-se para gritar, desesperada:

— Cale a boca! - E eu sempre o amei, de verdade. Você o amou superficialmente, Dana Scully. Você sempre o quis como ponto de apoio para seus interesses de profissional.

Scully tapa os ouvidos, desesperada.

Porem Diana continua, falando-lhe friamente, olhando-a fixamente.

— E eu a ajudei a tirá-lo da morte para jogá-lo em seus braços... e deixar que ele termine assim...

A mão de Scully joga-se contra a face impávida de sua rival.

Ouve o estalar de seus dedos na pele da outra.

A movimentação aumenta ao redor, onde as pessoas tentam amontoar-se ainda mais, sendo impedidas pelos marujos atentos.

— Afastem-se todos! - alguém grita.

Scully ouve essa voz, ordenando autoritária.

As pessoas empurram-na, pois os que estão ali acumulados, encostam-se bruscamente, uns contra os outros.

Ela olha mais uma vez para baixo.

As águas escuras e revoltas do mar bramindo contra o casco do navio a apavoram mais ainda.

O corpo do homem içado balança, assemelhando-se a um desengonçado boneco de pano, pendurado em algum lugar.

As lágrimas descem, rolando, pelas suas faces tristes.

Sente-se desolada. Não tem mais o que pensar, nem o que fazer. Sente-se no auge da desventura. Da dor. Da extrema angústia.

— Mulder! - geme, baixinho - Mulder!

— Você nunca mais o terá, Dana Scully! Ele nunca mais será seu! Nunca mais poderá sentir-lhe o amor, a paixão que ele diz ter por você! Ele agora está liberto! Liberto do seu jugo de mulher má e interesseira! Agora consulte a sua consciência, Dana Scully! E eu não te perdôo, nunca!

Dana fica a ouvir a voz de Diana junto a seus ouvidos, quase.

Vai deixá-la falar, até quando quiser.

O que importa? O que significa o mundo, as coisas nele existentes, afinal? Agora não é, realmente, mais ninguém. Agora sómente o peso na consciência a atormentá-la, no seu sentimento de culpa, que lhe é atirada ao rosto, com tanta crueldade.

Perdera o homem que ama. A sua vida. Tudo.

Somente quer, agora, que Deus, na Sua infinita misericórida, digne-se a ter piedade dela. Que necessita Dele. Muito mesmo.

O corpo içado está, neste momento, já sendo trazido até o convés pelos marujos que o transportam.

Dana sente-se um trapo, um farrapo humano. Tanto quanto aquele corpo içado das profundas e revoltas águas do oceano.

E ela deseja estar no lugar daquele morto. Talvez pudesse estar mais feliz, livre desse peso na consciência, proveniente das acusações de Diana Fowley.

Scully sente-se tão horrivelmente atormentada, que todo seu corpo está a fremir de terror.

Deixa-se cair até o chão. Desolada. Cansada. Perdida. Entregue à sua aflição.

Fecha os olhos. Quer dormir. Para sempre.

— Scully! Scully!

Ouve chamar. Mas ela somente geme a dor do seu infortúnio.

— Scully!

Novamente a voz ela ouve.

Como uma diáfana cortina, tudo vai desaparecendo de diante de seus olhos.

As pessoas. O capitão. Diana Fowley. O corpo içado do mar. Até a sua dor...

Ela somente sofre e chora, agora.

_**"Sofrer e chorar significa viver."**_

_**Dostoiewski**_


	13. Antes da Dor

**ANTES DA DOR**

_**"Correndo em busca do prazer,**_

_**tropeça-se com a dor."**_

_**Montesquieu **_

Capítulo 42

— Scully!

Ela ainda ouve chamar baixinho, junto ao seu ouvido.

Sim! A voz de Mulder! Sabe ela agora que está indo para onde ele se encontra.

Navegarão pelo espaço. Seus espíritos encontrar-se-ão no infinito.

— Scully!

É a voz amada. Abrirá os olhos. Talvez para ver o espaço sem fim. Seu corpo etéreo atravessará as nuvens. À sua frente está o rosto adorado de quem ela tanto ama. Falando-lhe com amor. Carinho. Meiguice. Ternura.

— Scully!

— Mulder! - seus lábios pronunciam - Mulder!

— O que foi, Scully?

Suas pálpebras pesadamente se movem. Abre os olhos, por fim.

Subitamente Dana percebe que está no mundo real. Aqui na Terra. E Mulder, o seu amado, ao seu lado, olhando-a, preocupado.

— Mulder? - um quase grito, lançado do fundo de sua alma, vem à tona.

Dana olha à sua volta. O ambiente confortável e pequeno do camarote. As paredes de madeira frisada. O leito. As poltronas. A vigia aberta.

Senta-se, sentindo-se em pânico.

— Scully, você teve novamente um pesadelo?

Ela está atordoada demais para responder. Não consegue, ainda, distinguir o sonho mau da amena realidade. Olha-o, extasiada. As mãos espalmadas indicam ansiedade e surpresa.

— Vem cá, lindinha. - Mulder a abraça terna e carinhosamente, compreendendo o seu dilema de sentimentos.

Ela não mais consegue pronunciar palavras. A voz está embargada pelo choro que lhe quer sair do peito. Calada, permanece abraçada a ele.

— Que foi, Scully? - ele a afaga, enquanto mantém a boca apoiada em seus cabelos - O que foi?

Por minutos ela somente chora mansinho, abraçada a Mulder.

Ele deita-a suavemente sobre a cama e acomoda-se junto a ela, aconchegando-a a seu corpo.

— Vamos lindinha, não quero vê-la mais assim. Você tem sempre tido esses pesadelos que a deixam em pânico. O que foi, agora?

— Nada. - fala com a boca encostada na camisa dele, sentindo o odor de sua pele quente - Nada que valha a pena falar, Mulder. Só estou muito apavorada com certas coisas que me vêm à mente nos meus sonhos. - engole em seco - Mulder...?

— Fale. - tira os fios de cabelos do rosto dela.

— Estou cansada disso. Me ajuda.

— Estou aqui sempre pra te ajudar, lindinha!

— Sempre?

Durante alguns instantes ele se cala.

Scully aguarda com o rosto colado ao peito dele. Espera. Mas não se contém com a demora da resposta.

Levanta a cabeça para olhá-lo diretamente nos olhos, pedindo a confirmação.

— Sempre. - ele afirma, agora e encosta-a mais em seu peito, com calor.

Permanecem calados, então.

— Está melhor? - ele quer saber.

Com um meneio, ela responde afirmativamente.

— Mas onde você esteve, Mulder?

— Imagine você, que na casa de máquinas, no porão do navio, tinha um dos marujos completamente enlouquecido por uma notícia que havia recebido de casa. E o sujeito, além de ameaçar danificar coisas lá dentro, afirmou que se mataria, atirando-se ao mar. Foi um corre-corre...!

O ruido do ar puxado por Scully pra dentro do peito, foi forte demais, surpresa com o que Mulder lhe conta neste momento.

— Mulder... parece que eu... no meu pesadelo, estava no limiar do sonho e a realidade! Existe isso?

— Claro, Scully! Como não?

Ela o envolve pelo pescoço com seus braços ansiosos.

— O que importa é que você está aqui agora, comigo e eu estou feliz.

— Lindinha...? - ele está deitado com o tórax sobre ela, rostos quase colados.

— O que?

— Promessa é dívida.

— Eu sei...

— Se sabe, então...

— O que tem? Prometi alguma coisa?

— Sim.

— O que?

— Que iriamos ser felizes e...

— ... esquecer tudo o mais. - ela completa.

— Sim. - faz pausa - Scully... amanhã, quando chegarmos de volta, o que quer fazer? Passear mais?

— Arrumar o monte de coisas que é necessário dentro de casa! - ela prova os lábios dele, com ternura.

— Lua de mel é bom, não?

— Ahn, ahn. - ela geme, prazerosa.

— Scully... você está realmente bem?

— Sim. - murmura.

— Certeza?

— Por que pergunta?

— Você sabe.

— Sei?

— Porque se não estiver bem, vou lhe aplicar uma injeção. - a voz dele sai sensualmente, parecendo estar deslizando por sua garganta aquelas infindas bolinhas de gude.

— Han? Ai! Tenho medo! - diz, em tom jocoso, voz espremida.

— Mas eu a aplico devagarinho... - sussurra aos ouvidos dela - o que acha?

— Assim eu deixo...

— Scully... eu preciso de você... - agora a voz dele muda, tornando-se como um pedido e uma ordem, ao mesmo tempo.

— Tá...

— ... agora!

Dana ri, achando engraçada a frase dele, cheia de desejo.

— Gosta de minha lingerie? - tenta-o

— Lingerie? - finge não entender.

— Sim... minha roupa íntima.

— Aah... - ele lhe puxa o soutien e solta-o, deixando o tecido elástico bater contra sua pele - ...isso!

— É. Gosta?

— Não serve pra nada! - puxa a peça com os dentes - Só atrapalha!

Dana ri. Segura a mão dele. Faz com que, com as pontas dos dedos, ele possa livrar as carnes de seu busto túmido, da peça rendada.

Ele vai beijando-lhe o corpo, respirando afogueado e desejoso.

Scully o faz livrar-se de suas roupas também.

Em gestos rápidos, ele retira tudo o que veste.

A boca úmida de Mulder, desvendando cada centimetro do corpo de Dana o deixa agitado.

Suave e gentilmente, porem, vai levando a mulher amada ao êxtase desse ato de amor.

Ama-a demais! Com verdadeira paixão. Mas não o sentimento excessivo, capaz de perturbar o juizo e a conduta, não uma paixão superficial ou maligna, que possa até causar-lhe algum dano moral ou psicológico, mas uma paixão sadia. Um amor ardente. Puro. O mais puro e arraigado sentimento.

— Scully! - ele murmura, enquanto a possui.

E ela, frágil corpo feminino, entregue às carícias do homem que ama, delira de prazer.

Entregara o seu corpo e sua alma a esse homem que a está dominando neste momento.

Nas contrações que lhe advém pelos seus músculos nos momentos deste ato de amor, libera, enfim, toda aquela tensão emocional que sofrera há algumas horas atrás.

Mas não! Aquele pesadelo a permitira até ver que a realidade está aqui, agora, cheia de prazeres, do amor sem fim no encontro dos corpos dela e de seu amado Mulder!

Colados. Molhados. Túmidos. Afogueados.

— Mulder! - ela também murmura com extremo e infinito prazer o nome dele.

Ele é o seu amor.

Que lhe dá esse prazer total.

Que a enche da mais completa paixão.

Um longo, profundo mas discreto gemido, saido lá de bem do âmago do seu ser, a domina agora.

Todo o seu ser vibra. E o desfalecimento vem, por fim.

A cabeça do homem amado desaba sobre seu peito frágil de mulher forte. Tambem ele perdera as forças e deixara-se jogar, cansado, extenuado mesmo, sobre o leito.

Dana acaricia-lhe os cabelos escuros.

Afinal, verdadeiramente, a mulher, considerada o sexo frágil, é, sem dúvida, a parte mais forte do ser humano.

E ela sente-se assim, pois ali está o seu amado aninhado em seus braços, como um menino desprotegido, ansiando por carinho, pequeno e fraquinho, entregue à sua fortaleza protetora de mulher.

Ali está o seu Mulder, o seu querido Mulder, amando-a e fazendo-a amá-lo demais.

Ela continua acariciando-o, ainda por minutos.

Mulder, agora, sai de sobre o corpo dela e deita-se, relaxadamente, puxando-a para que coloque a cabeça em seu peito forte.

É assim, dessa maneira, que ele adora sentí-la, até chegar a dormência do sono a lhes embalar a mente e os sentidos.

Estão quietos, calados.

Os pensamentos de Mulder, instantaneamente fogem, em busca das ansiedades que o perseguem nos últimos tempos.

Sente, novamente, aquela dor, profunda, lá dentro do seu coração. Penetrante. Aguda. Torturante.

E essa dor traz consigo a saudade.

Saudade? De que? Por que?

De Scully, percebe. Saudade do amor que vai deixar.

Sabe, sente que essa dor o atormentará. E atormentará Scully também.

Ela destruirá, estraçalhará o seu ânimo de homem que quer e teima em ser amado.

Que deseja continuar correndo atrás dos seus sonhos de felicidade.

Imperceptivelmente, para não chamar a atenção de Scully apoiada em seu peito, ele balança a cabeça, passa a mão na testa. Quer arrancar de dentro da mente essa desesperança.

Quer distrair-se. Esquecer.

Lembra-se de que está com sua amada. Sentindo-a ... ainda.

Antes da dor da saudade.

Coloca a mão suavemente sobre o corpo dela, afagando-a

— Scully? - chama-a, agora.

Ela ouve o som da voz dele vindo do fundo do seu peito.

— O que?

— Logo que chegarmos ao Bureau, sabe onde devemos nos apresentar?

— Não... não tenho idéia.

— Ao auditor. Chesty Short.

— Auditor? Pra que, Mulder?

— Para uma avaliação dos nossos trabalhos.

— Avaliação dos nossos trabalhos? O que significa isso?

— Vamos aguardar. Quando estivermos lá, veremos.

— Hum... isso não está me cheirando bem.

— Teme algo, Scully?

— Claro que não, Mulder! Isso é pura implicância! Jamais gostaram de nós!

— De nós, não! De mim, Scully!

Dana solta um longo suspiro, entediada com o assunto.

— O Skinner que se vire com as devidas explicações. Agora somente quero saber de nós.

— Isso, lindinha! Assim é que se fala! - mostra a ela o belo sorriso de menino - Huuummm... - ele a aperta contra seu corpo com força, de uma forma que Dana percebe naquele gesto algo estranho.

— Que foi, Mulder?

— Por que pergunta? Estou somente te querendo sentir mais...!

— Parece até que...

— O que? - ele lhe sorri, ainda.

— Nada.

Dana assim respondera.

Porem dentro do seu íntimo, parece perceber um modo diferente de Mulder abraça-la, como ... uma despedida!

"Ah, não! Outra vez a dúvida, não!"

Grita o seu ser em pensamento. Não querendo lembrar dessas coisas, novamente.

A noite está uma noite de temperatura amena.

A brisa que penetra pela vigia aberta, faz balançarem levemente as pontas da toalha da pequena mesa ali dentro. O marulhar das ondas parece querer acalenta-los, dando-lhes uma sensação de paz.

Puxam os lençois para cobrirem-se.

— Mulder...

— Sim.

— Eu quero estar sempre assim com você.

— Vai estar, lindinha.

— Pra sempre.

— Sim. Pra sempre.

Ambos sentem que o sono já está tomando conta de suas mentes.

_**"O sono e a morte são gêmeos."**_

_**Schiller.**_


	14. Entre Dois Amores

**ENTRE DOIS AMORES**

_**"A ausência aviva o amor;**_

_**a presença o fortalece."**_

_**Thomas Fuller**_

Capítulo 43

Deitada ao lado de Mulder, na cama do hotel, Dana reflete por alguns minutos sobre o que está se passando.

Não sabe o que anda sentindo, na realidade, se é proveniente de um extremo estado de estresse ou uma prolongada ansiedade por tantas coisas que deseja ver resolvidas.

Está aqui, segura, ao lado do homem que ama, amparada, ajudada por ele, como em todos os momentos em que dele precisa.

Mulder continua falando-lhe ao ouvido, docemente. Há um timbre de preocupação e sobretudo dor em sua voz. Ele não quer que ela lhe acompanhe nessa nova e estranha investigação para a qual Billy Miles os havia atraido, mas como poderia ela ficar somente vendo as coisas desenrolarem-se e delas não participar diretamente em companhia de Mulder?

Embora seu estado de saúde apresente-se frágil, ela não quer demonstrar fraqueza. Tem que ajudá-lo em mais essa missão, sim!

Por momentos deve esquecer o seu estado de saúde abalado.

Logo que for resolvida mais essa missão, irá cuidar-se, sim, sem dúvida.

Dana pega a mão de Mulder que lhe acaricia, e coloca-a sob sua face. Quer sentir-lhe a mão quente, desejosa.

Mulder sente as lágrimas dela molharem sua mão.

— Scully, não fique assim! Olhe... você precisa é se cuidar. Estou lhe falando sobre isso dia após dia e você não liga! Você não anda bem, Scully!

— Eu sei, Mulder! A culpa é toda minha mesmo. Tenho que me tratar, porque afinal tantas coisas podem estr acontecendo com a minha saúde.

— Você vai me prometer; assim que sairmos desta missão, cuidará de providenciar seus exames.

Ela assente e tenta sorrir.

— Você melhorou do frio?

— Sim, Mulder. - agora ela vira-se na cama, abarcando o pescoço dele.

— Viu, Scully, se não fossem as próprias exigências tolas do FBI, você não precisaria ter corrido agora para este quarto. Eu já a teria aquecido...

— Eu não sei o que faria sem você.

Ele lhe mostra um tímido sorriso.

— Por que me olha assim? - ela pergunta.

— Assim, como?

— Parece que no seu semblante há uma preocupação, uma dúvida...

— Scully! - chama-lhe a atenção - Nós prometemos não...

— ... falar mais sobre isso. - ela completa - Desculpe, desculpe!

Mulder aperta-a com mais força.

— Scully, você ainda treme...!

— É... - balbucia - ...Mulder?

— O que?

Aprofundam o olhar um no outro.

— Me beija.

— Te beijo. - ele toca-lhe os lábios vermelhos e sussurra-lhe nos ouvidos - Quer que eu faça passar todo o restinho do frio que está sentindo?

— Ahn, ahn... quero. - confirma, murmurante.

Ele procura-lhe a boca, ávido de paixão.

Dana sente a respiração ofegante dele junto a seus ouvidos. Sua carne arrepia-se de prazer.

Suas bocas unem-se, num beijo ardente, onde se sentem. No gosto da saliva. No gosto do amor.

Ele busca, com lábios sequiosos, o busto dela, procurando-lhe, avidamente, os botões de carne.

Frêmitos de prazer inundam-lhe os corpos vibrantes e estonteantes na ânsia do amor.

Afastam de si o cobertor de lã. Para que possam tocarem-se. Sentirem-se. Amarem-se, enfim.

A madrugada está bem fria.

Mulder abre os olhos.

Scully dorme tranquila, ao seu lado.

Ele a olha com carinho. Não sabe o que seria de sua vida sem essa mulher, que passara a preencher o vazio de sua existência.

Na sua figura pequena há a grandiosidade da uma alma intrépida e de muita determinação.

Pranto, ansiedade, dor, emoção, sofrimento, desespero, tristeza, horror... não poderia haver mais sentimentos para descrever sobre o que se passara.

Esse fôra um dia de terrível e absoluta dor.

Para Scully, a absurda e quase inacreditável notícia que lhe chegara sobre o desaparecimento de Mulder, além de a ter deixado em estado de desespero, a pusera num torpor angustiado, a lentidão intelectual e o quase bloqueio da consciência.

Como se a tivessem dopado. Pela dor aguda. Pelo sofrimento de um fato tão cruel.

Agora, no leito do hospital, Dana reflete sobre todos os acontecimentos ocorridos.

Quanto sofrimento!

Mas por que fôra acontecer-lhes aquilo?

E ela carrega em seu ventre o que mais desejara em toda a sua vida. Uma criança! Um filho! De Mulder! O seu amor!

"Deus, nada pode separar-nos agora, se nossas vidas estão unidas por esse laço inssolúvel de um filho gerado pelo nosso amor! Mulder! O fruto do nosso amor está aqui e nós dois precisamos de você, Mulder! Volta!" - os pensamentos bailam em sua mente atormentada.

E as lágrimas rolam, livremente, em sua face no pranto silencioso.

A mente recordando o semblante espantado e incrédulo de Skinner ao ouvir a sua revelação de que está grávida. Nem ela própria pudera acreditar de pronto. A maior e mais maravilhosa surpresa recebida no momento mais cruciante de sua vida.

"Skinner continuava por um pouco mais a sorrir e quase chorando emoção ao mesmo tempo.

Aproximou-se mais dela:

— Agente Scully... eu não entendo completamente o que me diz...

— É... eu também não... estou vivendo em sentimentos ambíguos.

Ela soluçava e levou as mãos ao rosto.

Na verdade não sabia se, exatamente, era só o sofrimento pelo qual estava passando, ou a vergonha de ter revelado ao seu superior aquela situação tão melindrosa.

A partir de então ele ficara sabendo do amor existente entre os seus dois principais Agentes.

Skinner estava sentindo junto com Dana aquele sentimento de perda.

— Calma, Scully, nós temos que...

— ...ter fé, senhor Skinner.

Ele balançou a cabeça, afirmativamente.

— Senhor... eu preciso de sua ajuda! - pediu chorando.

— Claro!

— E Mulder tinha medo de que eu é que seria levada... - soluçava mais ainda - Eu não posso aceitar isso, meu Deus!

— Scully... e o seu bebê...?

— O meu bebê... isso parece um sonho... e um pesadelo ao mesmo tempo...!

— Não se precupe... tenho certeza de que ele voltará pra nós, Scully."

Essa cena passara pela mente de Dana, relembrando com tristeza o que lhe acontecera horas atrás.

Uma enfermeira entra, solícita:

— Por favor, não fique assim! Não faz bem para o nenê! - dá-lhe rapidamente alguns medicamentos.

Antes de sair faz-lhe um afago, compartilhando sua tristeza.

Scully lhe sorri entre as lágrimas.

Não fôra atoa aqueles pesadelos dos últimos dias.

E Mulder não tivera conhecimento do que estava acontecendo! Que está grávida!

Sairia do hospital no dia seguinte.

Como seria agora sua vida sem Mulder?

Empregaria até a última gota de suas energias para procurá-lo... até encontrá-lo, decerto.

Sua mente retorna, agora, há um dia atrás, quando Mulder lhe dissera, emocionado:

"- eu não quero me arriscar a perder você!"

Ela relembra o abraço apertado. O corpo morno e vibrante dele colado ao seu.

Scully permanece com os olhos fechados, o coração dorido, recordando aquele abraço quente de Mulder.

"- Eu não vou deixar você ir sozinho. - ela lhe dissera.

Mulder havia olhado para sua face preocupada.

"- Scully, está tudo bem." - pronunciara suavemente.

Ela o afastara de seu corpo.

"- Mulder,... - levou as mãos à nuca, desabotoando o fecho do cordão de ouro - ... quero que leve isso com você."

Retirara o cordão e a cruz e o entregara a Mulder, colocando-o ele mesmo em seu pescoço.

E haviam-se apertado um contra o outro. Parecera-lhe que Mulder, assim como também ela, quisessem que seus corpos fundissem-se, transformassem-se num somente, naquele calor abrasador, naquela necessidade carente de poder ter um ao outro sem restrições, sem mais nada que impedisse seus desejos de uma vida feliz e um futuro de paz.

Dana retorna à realidade de sua vida, agora.

Sua mente trabalha, sem cessar

"Um bebê! Vou ter um filho! Meu Deus! Vou ter uma criança! Vou senti-lo desenvolver-se dentro de mim, poder sentir-lhe os movimentos..."

— Mulder! - chama baixinho, chorando.

Os pensamentos vão de um ponto a outro.

Mulder. O bebê.

O homem amado. O seu filho.

Os seus dois amores.

Os dois tomam todas as áreas do seu cérebro e do seu coração.

"Perdi um e vou ganhar o outro. Perdi? Não! Não o perdi! Eu tenho que achá-lo! Tê-lo de volta! Nós... - coloca a mão suavemente sobre seu ventre - ...temos que encontrá-lo. Precisamos dele! Hum? - fala baixinho, discretamente - Precisamos achar o seu papai... não podemos ficar sozinhos aqui! Me ajude, meu filhinho, a não desmoronar, a não deixar minhas forças desabarem... ajude-me a ajudar você... quero poder vêr você junto de nós dois... meu filhinho...!

Chora, ainda. As lágrimas descem aos borbotões pela face pálida e abatida.

Sorri. Os lábios entreabrem-se num sorriso singelo, mas triste.

Um sentimento não pode suplantar o outro. São iguais.

Sente-se tão só! Só sem Mulder! Sem o seu amor.

Mas sente alegria pela companhia querida de sua criança amada, tão ansiosamente desejada.

Dana resolvera não ir para seu apartamento ao sair do hospital. No seu coração o desejo maior era ir para a residência de Mulder.

Ali poderia sentir mais um pouco a sua presença, embora nessa sua ausência angustiante.

Havia chegado no apartamento, destrancado a porta e entrado.

Logo ao bater a porta pelo lado de dentro, um enorme aperto no coração manifesta-se em seu peito.

Por mais que queira conter-se, não dá para reprimir o convulsivo choro que vem à tona neste momento.

Passa os olhos sobre as coisas ali dentro.

Tudo transmite a presença do seu amado.

Ela chega até o aquário iluminado. Os peixinhos, em seu movimento infinito, estão indiferentes ao drama existente ao seu redor.

As lágrimas descendo em cascata pelas faces de Dana, a fazem ter sua visão misturada às bolhas do aquário, que sobem e desmancham-se na superfície da água.

Dana afasta-se. Vai ao quarto.

Tudo transpira Mulder.

Ali estão em cima da cama, peças de roupa esquecidas.

Um par de tênis no chão, toalha de banho pendurada na maçaneta da porta.

Dana senta-se na beira da cama, olhando ao redor.

Parece vê-lo chegando neste instante, no seu jeito displicente de ser, no seu andar característico jogando os pés, com seu sorriso espontâneo de menino desenhado na face, as mãos estendidas para alcancá-la e envolver seu corpo, jogando-a ternamente sobre a cama, os olhos esquadrinhadores estudando os seus, até lá no fundo, cheios de indagações e desejos, os cabelos castanhos desalinhados, a boca sensual procurando a sua, os dedos longos, macios e exploradores buscando sua intimidade...

Dana sente-se etérea, vazia... sua mente a domina e ela percebe que tudo está como que desvanecendo-se à sua frente.

— Mulder... - balbucia - ...o nosso bebê... que eu queria tanto! Ele está aqui... e você...?

Ela chora e joga-se sobre a cama, corpo encolhido, como se estivesse a querer proteger-se de tanta angústia e tristeza. Seus dedos agarram-se aos lençois.

Uma camisa de Mulder está sobre a cama. Aperta-a contra seu corpo, notando que assim, sentindo o odor do corpo de Mulder é como tê-lo diante de si.

E deixa o corpo a sacudir-se com os soluços do pranto.

Ela leva a mão ao pescoço, como que procurando buscar ajuda de paz e esperança somente tocando a cruz de ouro que simboliza o Senhor de todas as coisas, que pode devolver-lhe tudo aquilo que agora está perdido, secar todas as lágrimas aflitas, trazer novamente ao seu rosto o sorriso de alegria, da paz, da certeza de dias melhores.

Seus dedos tateiam-lhe a pele, procurando a cruz. Não está.

Lembra-se, imediatamente, que a cruz encontra-se agora com Mulder.

Sente que o Senhor Deus estará com seu amado onde quer que ele se encontre.

Vêm-lhe à mente as palavras que lêra na Biblia certa vez, vindas do Filho de Deus, Jesus Cristo:

_**'Vinde a Mim, vós que estais cansados e sobrecarregados e Eu vos aliviarei..."**_

_**"A religião é a cadeia de ouro**_

_**que une a Terra ao Céu."**_

_**Young**_


	15. Só Poesia

**SÓ POESIA**

_**"Os poetas são como os pássaros;**_

_**a menor coisa os faz cantar."**_

_**Chateaubriand**_

Capítulo 44

Scully abre os olhos.

É madrugada, ainda.

Tudo em silêncio. Um silêncio angustiante. É como o pode sentir.

Sente que falta a voz de Mulder ali dentro. O seu odor. Os passos pesados batidos sobre o assoalho.

— Mulder! - murmura, queixosa.

O ruído discreto do motorzinho do aquário é o único sinal de vida no apartamento.

— Preciso tanto de você, Mulder! - faz uma pausa - Eu preciso... Mulder... nós dois precisamos...!

Seus pensamentos retornam ao momento em que estava segurando o bebê de Teresa Nemmans. O olhar de Mulder, ela havia notado, demonstrava um misto de amor, dor, tristeza, ansiedade, desengano e parecia dizer:

_**"Scully, por que não podemos ter também o nosso bebê?**_"

E Mulder não pôde saber do seu filho que vai nascer!

O seu filho!

Scully chora. As lágrimas descem, silenciosas, sobre sua face debilitada.

Sua mente divaga nas estrofes de um poema que cria na mente:

**Mulder, estou sentindo tanto a falta tua!**

**Estou andando só, desorientada e aflita**

**e cada vez minha vida está mais frágil e nua**

**porque o meu coração cansado aqui dentro grita.**

**de desespero, dor e aflição**

**quem dera pudesse eu agora sentir, lindinho**

**sobre mim, ansiosamente, a tua mão**

**e receber de ti o teu mais doce carinho!**

**Mulder, vem! Minh' alma anseia**

**te ter novamente amado meu**

**me sinto tão só e fico eu cheia**

**de desejo de ter meu corpo preso num abraço teu.**

**Mulder, eu te quero, preciso e te adoro!**

**Por que todo esse tormento tão dorido**

**que me deixa triste assim? Eu te imploro!**

**Volta, retorna pra mim, pra nós dois, Mulder querido!**

**E quando de novo chegares,**

**minha alegria será então sem fim;**

**te seguirei por onde passares**

**e sei que também queres o mesmo de mim.**

**Tenho um presente, Mulder, que lindo!**

**Um filho teu, feito com amor de verdade!**

**Ele terá de nós um prazer infindo**

**e trará a ti alegrias e jamais a dor e a saudade.**

**Quanta falta, Mulder, que tristeza!**

**Vem, acaba com isso eu te peço logo**

**muda, enfim, de nós a vida e traz beleza**

**a beleza da paz, do amor, senão de dor eu me afogo!**

**Ah, Mulder, quantos anos tão intenso**

**foi o desejo de nos beijar e amar**

**só sentindo num abrasador desejo, imenso**

**de só querer, mas nunca realizar!**

**E, quando um belo dia, finalmente**

**do amor não pudemos mais escapar**

**vem a desdita, a dor somente**

**me acabar e, aos poucos, até me matar!**

**Oh, volta, Mulder, de onde estás**

**se é de algum lugar que desconheço**

**reverte esse estado que me traz**

**sofrimento, angústia, que nem sequer mereço.**

**Estás perto das estrelas nesse imenso espaço?**

**Qual é a tua morada agora meu amado?**

**Eu e teu filho estamos como num laço**

**de horror, sofrendo, vendo tudo acabado!**

**Teu filho, Mulder, que parecia nunca vir**

**agora está aqui dentro, crescendo em mim **

**eu quero tanto que estejas perto, sentir**

**ele em mim se gerando... seus movimentos, enfim.**

**E ele vai nascer, crescer, viver**

**e eu vou sempre ainda te esperar, cheia de calor**

**para que um dia chegues a ver**

**o fruto lindo que gerou o nosso amor.**

**E eu quero, anseio poder um dia**

**ouvir de ti palavras de carinho**

**para teu filho, eu bem sei como devia**

**ele dizer **_**papai **_**- com um gostoso sorrisinho.**

**Com uma carinha linda, de bebê**

**rosado, risonho, gordinho, feliz**

**um encanto de criança que logo se possa ver**

**que nos traga o maior bem que alguém já quis.**

**E que o meu bebê tenha iguais aos teus**

**olhos pequenos, verdes, esquadrinhadores,**

**que tenha os cabelos castanhos e os lábios teus,**

**e o teu sorriso de menino... oh... meus dois amores!**

**Eu amo com toda paixão a vocês dois**

**eu quero a vocês dar até minha vida**

**quero poder até o fim do caminhar, pois**

**estar com vocês, amores, até os últimos dias desta lida.**

Scully, mantendo os olhos fechados, sorri levemente, pela idéia que tivera.

De seu cansado cérebro saira um poema dedicado aos seus dois amores.

Repentinamente, sente-se até um pouquinho feliz.

Parecera-lhe ter desabafado um pouco naquele pensamento, nas estrofes de um poema.

Continua deitada na cama, agarrada à camisa de Mulder.

Coloca-a sob a face, como se querendo sentir na sua pele o morno corpo do amado.

Não tem vontade nem de se mover, como se o fosse acordar. Como se ele estivesse ali. Ao seu lado.

E Dana fecha os olhos.

Sente-se de novo quase a adormecer.

Amanhã será um novo dia. De trabalho. Canseira. Busca incessante, sem fim.

Skinner a entende e compreende o seu desejo, que é encontrar Mulder, acima de qualquer outra necessidade que possa ter.

Mas, além de tudo isso, dessa dor pela perda do homem que ama, há a responsabilidade.

Tem que voltar ao trabalho. À busca pelo insano, pelo bizarro, pelas loucuras deste mundo difícil.

E sabe, está ciente de que necessita do fruto do seu trabalho. O seu salário. Agora mais do que nunca!

Para o seu sustento. Afinal não está mais sozinha...

Alguém precisa muito de seus cuidados, de seus carinhos, de sua responsabilidade como mãe.

Mãe! Parece uma fantasia. Ilusão.

Já havia tirado de sua mente toda e qualquer possibilidade de que isso pudesse acontecer.

E Mulder foi embora sem saber.

— Mulder! - choraminga, tristonha - Mulder! Por que teve que ser assim? Por que?

Sente que o sono voltará e não tardará.

O chôro convulsivo desprende-se do fundo de seu peito.

Aperta mais contra seu rosto a camisa de Mulder.

Encolhe-se, carente, sobre a cama.

_**"Se os olhos são o espelho da alma,**_

_**quando se chora é porque a alma**_

_**foi vítima de uma inundação." **_

_**Commerson**_


	16. O Passado

**O PASSADO**

_**"Deixemos que cada mulher tenha um **_

_**presente, para que o futuro não a **_

_**surpreenda desprovida de um passado."**_

_**Priscilla Craven**_

Capítulo 45

Dana havia chegado do Bureau. Cansada. Esgotada.

Havia passado mal com seus enjôos durante a correria do trabalho. Precisa agora descansar.

Dirige-se à cozinha.

Pára diante da pia. Fecha os olhos.

— Mulder! - murmura.

É a primeira imagem que lhe vem ao pensamento. Toma sempre todo o espaço de sua mente. E do seu coração. Não tem jeito.

Tanto havia tentado encontrá-lo!

Juntamente com seus companheiros de trabalho. E até aquele novo agente que faz parte da equipe, agora.

Scully suspira.

— Mulder! - murmura, novamente.

Coloca a mão sobre o ventre, acariciando-o, docemente.

O seu filhinho!

— Mulder! - mais uma vez murmura.

Uma grande onde de náusea se apodera dela, que corre em direção do banheiro.

Alguns minutos se passam até começar a aliviar o estômago dos enjôos e tonteiras.

Retira, lentamente a roupa. Coloca-se à frente do espelho.

Com o olhar triste, examina os menores detalhes do seu corpo.

Devia ter prestado mais atenção! Na verdade já havia notado que seus seios haviam aumentado, as linhas esguias do seu pescoço haviam engrossado, o ventre já traz um pequeno e quase despercebido arredondado, a cintura havia aumentado alguns milímetros, a região do seu útero tornara-se um tanto endurecida, uma linha escura desenhara-se visivelmente do umbigo até abaixo de seu ventre.

"E eu não havia percebido tão pequenos, mas visíveis detalhes! Aliás, havia percebido, mas não queria acreditar! Não **podia! **Esta é a verdade."

Ela suspira, profundamente, fechando os olhos, engolindo em seco.

— Mulder!

Os olhos enchem-se de lágrimas. Recosta-se à mesa da cozinha, para divagar seus pensamentos mais um pouco.

Vem à sua lembrança as imagens de Mulder no hospital de neuropsiquiatria, sofrendo aquela doença na cabeça, a qual o deixara semimorto e que havia causado danos ao seu cérebro.

Como ele estivera mal naquela ocasião!

Dana recorda estar junto ao leito dele, falando-lhe, chorosa, temendo que o pior pudesse acontecer.

Mulder estava deitado, abatido e inerte, com olhos abertos, olhar fixo.

Ela havia chegado bem próximo a ele.

Tocou-lhe a testa, suavemente.

— Mulder! - falara-lhe - Você tem que acordar! Eu tenho que tirar você daqui, Mulder! Está entendendo?

Ele movera-se levemente.

Esse sutil gesto enchera o coração de Dana de profundo alívio, pois vira nele um sinal de vida.

— Você tem que se levantar! - pedia ela - Tem que se levantar! Mulder! - então ela chorava - Mulder, ajude-me!

Uma lágrima havia caido sobre a face de Mulder.

— Por favor, Mulder! - encostava o rosto sobre o peito dele, chorando.

Ele havia movimentado os olhos sob as pálpebras fechadas.

Abriu-os, a seguir. Entreabriu os lábios um pouco e tentava falar algo, olhando para Dana.

Ela levantara o rosto molhado de lágrimas.

— Ah, você! Me ajude...! - ele balbuciava, em fraca voz.

Esse gesto fôra uma maravilhosa reação do seu amado Mulder.

Ela então soluçava e abraçava-o, amorosamente.

Mulder teve, então, forças para agarrá-la contra seu peito.

E Mulder havia se recuperado... ou simplesmente fôra isso um engano? Agora a sua mente está doente e ele desaparecido...

— Mulder! - murmura, novamente - Meu nenê! - suavemente acarinha seu ventre.

Já havia lido em algum lugar, que os médicos pediatras aconselham as mulheres grávidas falarem com seus bebês em gestação, pois mesmo dentro de seus ventres, eles assimilarão o carinho, a ternura e o amor que suas mães passem a transmitir-lhes.

"Fantástico!" - pensa Dana, com um leve sorriso nos lábios e os olhos carregados de lágrimas.

Abre a geladeira, procurando algo que possa comer. Algo frio, que lhe faça bem ao estômago, agora vazio: uma fruta, por exemplo.

Somente isso aplacará sua fome e tirará, certamente, um pouco do enjôo, que persiste.

O telefone toca na sala.

Dana dirige-se para lá, a fim de atende-lo.

— Dana Scully. - atende.

— Oi, Dana! - falam do outro lado - É a Tara! Tudo bem com você?

— Ah, sim! Oi, como vai? Como está? E o Bill?

— Está tudo bem, Dana. Estava precisando falar com você a pedido do Bill.

— Sim...?

— É... ele lhe pede que você ligue para ele amanhã, quando estará em casa. É sobre um documento do seu falecido pai.

— Claro, Tara! Eu vou falar com ele. - faz uma pausa - Aproveitando você ter ligado, vou pedir-lhe informação sobre uma coisa...

— Pois não, Dana. O que é?

— Eu... ahn... estou com uma amiga me visitando aqui... - mente para a cunhada - ...ahn... e a minha amiga... está grávida.

- Ah! Que bom! Dê-lhe meus parabéns!

— Agradeço por ela, Tara.

— Mas que informação precisa?

— Como você já é mãe, acho que tem bastante prática nas coisas... e como eu sei que você passou muito bem em sua gestação...

— Ah, já sei! Como se livrar ou pelo menos amenizar os terriveis enjôos que acometem as grávidas.

— Justamente!. - confirma Dana.

— Ah, bem... tem que se procurar nunca estar com o estômago vazio...

— Como?

— É verdade! Fale isso pra sua amiga. Ela deve manter sempre na sua mesinha de cabeceira algo que possa comer, ao acordar, antes mesmo de levantar da cama, qualquer coisa, como um biscoitinho, uma pequena fruta, algo que preencha um pouquinho o estômago, o que o torna menos vulnerável e a provocar as tonteiras e os enjôos, certo?

— Certo... eu direi a ela.

— E durante os intervalos entre refeições nunca deixe o estômago ficar vazio. Ela tem que procurar comer sempre algo, nunca em quantidade, só um pouquinho, somente para manter-se em boa disposição.

— Obrigada, Tara... direi tudo isso à minha amiga.

— Dana, você como médica, saberá dar mais dicas à sua amiga, não é?

— Naturalmente.

— Até logo, Dana.

— Tchau.

Scully desliga o telefone.

"Que loucura! - pensa - Quando poderia eu imaginar que estaria me preocupando com problemas de gravidez? As esperanças eram tão poucas! - pensa nele novamente - Mulder! Oh, meu Deus! Quanta falta ele me faz!"

Amanhã, o dia seguinte, novamente estará enfrentando o maior de seus esforços para encontrá-lo. Não vai desistir hora nenhuma de seguir em busca dele.

Dana lava uma maçã na pia. Dá uma mordida na fruta, mastigando-a, vagarosamente.

Vai até o quarto. Recosta-se na cabeceira da cama.

Enquanto vai mastigando a fruta, seus pensamentos correm soltos.

Relembra cenas que já fazem parte do passado, mas que, para ela, sempre estarão presentes em sua vida.

Seu pensamento vai para aquele mês de abril de 1994.

Lembra-se de que foi até onde Mulder estava de vigília dentro do carro, acompanhando os passos de um criminoso. E Mulder não dormia há três dias, por causa dessa vigilância.

Dana trabalhava há pouco mais de um ano junto com ele, porem o modo como ele a tratava, como ele a fitava intensamente, era realmente encantador.

Lembra-se perfeitamente do diálogo que trocaram, quando ela entrara no carro para entregar-lhe um lanche.

— Não quero que arrisque-se, fazendo algo para me ajudar, pois você será prejudicada. Não ligo para o que pensam sobre a minha conduta, mas não quero que você receba uma repreensão por minha causa. - dissera-lhe Mulder, um tanto preocupado.

Ela abaixara o olhar, perturbada com o poder hipnotizador do olhar dele. Iniciara então

uma frase:

— Fox...

Ele rira-se ao ouvi-la chamá-lo assim. E dissera:

— Até meus pais me chamam de Mulder...!

Dana enfrentara novamente a atração do olhar dele, para falar:

— Mulder... eu não arriscaria a minha vida por ninguém, a não ser por você.

Olharam-se profundamente, quase que um terno, mas ardoroso beijo trocado com o olhar.

E ele lhe falara, ainda segurando seu olhar, vendo-a com um pacote nas mãos:

— Se tiver chá gelado aí, pode ser amor.

— Cerveja sem alcool... - dissera ela, entregando-lhe o pacote - ... pode ser destino.

As cenas desenrolam-se em sua mente, tal qual um filme.

E enquanto seu cérebro concentra-se nesse diálogo do passado, de há tanto tempo atrás, com os olhos azuis nadando em lágrimas, conclui que, verdadeiramente, foi nessa importante ocasião que a chama do seu amor por Mulder começou a arder-lhe dentro do peito.

Não dava mais para resistir àquele olhar, àquelas mãos suaves quando a tocavam, àquela voz doce e quente, sedutora, quando lhe falava aos ouvidos.

Mulder era no passado, é no presente e sempre será, verdadeiramente, o seu destino.

_**"É o destino que baralha as**_

_**cartas para nós jogarmos."**_

_**A Schopenhauer **_


	17. Imaginação

**IMAGINAÇÃO**

_**"Para lutar contra a realidade só**_

_**dispomos de uma arma: a imaginação."**_

_**Jules de Gaultier**_

Capítulo 46

"Mulder, diante de você eu... a inibição... ou o meu orgulho me impedem de lhe chamar de _meu amor_, _minha vida, meu tudo_... mas na verdade isso é o que você significa pra mim.

Eu trabalho, me alimento, cuido das coisas no dia-a-dia, vivo, existo, enfim... mas estou vazia, Mulder... pois se você não está comigo, essa sua ausência me torna uma mulher apenas interessada em lhe procurar, sair em busca de onde você está, Mulder! Agora eu sei... a minha vida se resume em você... nessa coisa boa que é sentir o seu carinho, a sua doçura comigo, o seu jeito especial de ser... eu te quero... te preciso."

Essas palavras pronunciadas apenas com o coração, são acompanhadas pelos dolorosos soluços que lhe escapam de dentro do peito.

"Mulder, mas eu tenho que resistir... não posso me deixar sucumbir pela dor da sua ausência... tenho uma importante missão a cumprir agora... cuidar para que o meu filho... nosso filho, venha ao mundo e encontre paz na vida desta mãe que tanto sofre!

Mulder... somente nos momentos a sós é que posso falar com você... através do meu coração.

Eu sinto tanto a sua falta...! Sinto falta das suas palavras murmurantes junto aos meus ouvidos... sua voz que me fascina... seus olhos perscrutantes, que vasculham até a minha alma, Mulder!

A sua boca de lábios sensuais me tocam, sentem, me provam... e as suas mãos que me fazem sentir a vibração pelo frenesi que causam no meu corpo o simples toque das pontas dos seus dedos longos e macios...

Como estou sentindo sua falta, Mulder! Até do som das suas pisadas fortes sobre o assoalho!

Até quando sofrerei essa sua ausência, essa dor que me está maltratando tanto?

Amanhã recomeçará tudo, novamente... a lida do dia... o trabalho... a rotina... tudo será igual.

Terei, a todo momento, obrigatoriamente, que me mostrar forte, impávida, despreocupada, serena... quando no íntimo... aqui dentro, bem no fundo do meu coração, somente sinto é a dor da sua ausência, a saudade que me consome a vida... a tristeza da minha infelicidade e solidão..."

Scully está agora sentada à mesa, olhando para o nada, perdida nas suas divagações.

Sua mente discorre situações vividas, fatos acontecidos no passado... tudo vem à sua lembrança.

Por vezes até sente a necessidade de disfarçar a tendência de pensar constantemente em Mulder, tentar fazer outras coisas, distrair os pensamentos, porem a falta dele a impede de em outros assuntos poder se concentrar.

E tudo retorna aos seus pensamentos.

Ela, pensativa, alisa e dobra, displiscentemente um pano de copa largado sobre a mesa.

Ao lado dele está um pequeno pacote com sementes; aberto, deixando seu conteúdo espalhar-se sobre a superfície da mesa. Girassol.

Dana toma uma pequena semente, coloca-a entre os dentes, quebra-lhe a casca, e, enquanto a mastiga e sente o seu gosto adocicado, recorda de como Mulder costumava carregar nos bolsos suas sementes preferidas. Sua mania. Seu vício.

Dana passa a imaginar por quanto tempo, ainda, estará só. Sem o seu amor. Sem Mulder.

Durante muitos anos vivera sua vida sozinha, em seu apartamento, sua morada, sua solidão.

Porem hoje sente que não dá mais para resistir a essa convivência vazia, com o nada!

Scully levanta-se e vai retirando a roupa, vagarosamente, pensativa, absorta.

Dirige-se ao banheiro. Deixa uma boa ducha morna cair sobre seu corpo, limpando e hidratando-lhe a pele.

"Quem dera a água pudesse levar também essa tristeza junto, esses pensamentos que me abatem...!" - pensa, com extremo desânimo no seu coração.

Após o banho, veste o roupão atoalhado, e coloca-se diante do espelho.

Observa sua fisionomia.

Já não mais os olhos azuis brilhantes de antes. Há, agora, uma tênue nuvem de tristeza, pairando sobre suas pálpebras, fazendo-as pesar, entristecer seu olhar.

Sabe, com toda certeza, que no ambiente de trabalho, ao lidar com os seus colegas, ela não pode sentir-se a mesma. Até podem considerá-la em uma condição normal de trabalho. Podem até achar que ela está bem... que tudo está correndo normal à sua volta.

Até um novo agente colocaram como seu parceiro nas suas costumeiras investigações.

E ele, assim como os outros, ou seus próprios superiores, podem tratá-la gentilmente, pois ela não vai mudar o seu modo de ser, mas por dentro... lá no fundo do seu ser... tudo está diferente agora.

Sente que a vontade de viver já não conta tanto quanto antes... mas... ao mesmo tempo, percebe que tal pensamento é um sacrilégio! E o seu filho? A sua criança?

Afaga, suavemente, o ventre, pronunciando baixinho:

— Filhinho... breve, muito breve, seu papai estará junto de você, também, sabe? Ele também o acariciará, sentirá você aqui, dentro de mim... filhinho... eu sei que agora você está tão pequenininho dentro de mim, mas eu já conseguiria ver em você , se pudesse, as orelhinhas, os olhinhos, a pontinha do nariz e os dedinhos de suas mãos. Sei que estão se desenvolvendo agora os seus órgãos... estômago, rins, nervos, vasos sanguíneos... e você tem apenas dois centímetros de comprimento, filhinho...! ainda não dá pra ninguém perceber o meu útero aumentando de volume... por enquanto... e eu estou aguardando ansiosamente pra lhe ver, meu amorzinho... pedacinho da minha vida.

Dana fecha os olhos. Braços caídos ao longo do corpo. Deixa correr solta a imaginação. Permite que ela entre em devaneios. Quer sonhar...

Mulder, no seu modo displicente de ser, abre a porta do banheiro, coloca a cabeça para olhar:

— Oi, lindinha?

— Oi? - ela sorri.

Ele entra. Está vestido apenas com um short. A barba por fazer. O peito desnudo e quente.

Aperta-se contra as costas de Dana.

— Huuumm... você está gostosa e fresquinha...!

Ele a faz voltar-se para ele, vendo-a com lágrimas nos olhos.

— O que foi, Scully?

— Estou chorando... não vê?

— Ah, lindinha, mas por que?

— Estou com saudade...

Ele beija-lhe os olhos fechados, um de cada vez.

— Não fique assim...!

— Mulder?

— Han?

— Você me faz tanta falta!

— Mas eu estou aqui!

— Não... - chora - ...não está...!

Ele aperta-a docemente contra seu peito.

— Não está me sentindo, Scully?

— Por que deseja me enganar, Mulder? Eu sei que não... eu sinto! - queixa-se ainda.

O perscrutante olhar dele agora penetra-lhe o mais profundo da alma.

— Mas estou no seu pensamento!

— Sempre, Mulder! Sempre!

— Scully... nosso bebê... - acaricia levemente seu ventre - ... nosso filho precisa de mim, eu sei...

— Sim, Mulder. E como eu desejo você aqui, junto dele, junto de mim... como está agora...!

— Eu estou sim, Scully, sempre aqui com você. A minha mente, o meu coração, os meus pensamentos são seus! Ninguém poderá desviá-los de você, Scully! Nunca!

Dana está soluçando, agora.

Ultimamente é o que faz com mais frequência.

Pois não mais há a alegria em sua vida. Só a dor. A dor do amor ausente.

"Mas ele está aqui, agora!" - pensa, e um leve sorriso desenha-se-lhe nos lábios.

Sente a mão dele afagar-lhe suavemente os cabelos, como sempre o faz.

— Scully...?

— Sim, Mulder?

— Quero que você seja forte. É preciso que você esteja sempre forte, Scully! Viva, Scully! Você traz em você outra vida. Precisa lutar por isso. Não desanime, nunca!

— Eu sei... - ela murmura.

Mulder seca com os lábios as lágrimas que descem em sua face abatida e sofrida.

Ele toma de sobre a bancada de mármore, em meio a inúmeros objetos e frascos, um vidro de perfume.

Abre-lhe a pequena tampa. Aspira-o e sorri para Dana.

Aquele sorriso de menino, que a encanta e fascina.

Ele retira a tampa do pequeno frasco perfumado e encosta-a nas pontas das orelhas de Scully.

— Quero você cheirozinha, Scully.

Ela lhe sorri, entre as lágrimas que não cessam de cair. Recebe o gesto dele como um afago.

Mulder agora, com a própria tampinha de vidro do frasco, perfuma os dois pulsos de Dana.

— Não é assim que as mulheres gostam de se perfumar?

— Hum, hum. - ela assente, a sorrir e chorar ao mesmo tempo.

— O próximo passo... - diz ele sorrindo suavemente - ...é aqui entre seus seios...

Ela deixa-se ficar quietinha, enquanto sente o contato frio do vidro em sua pele.

Mulder abraça-a, agora. Ardentemente.

Ela sente o peso do queixo dele, apoiado sobre seus ruivos cabelos.

— Mulder...?

— O que?

— Parece uma despedida... - diz num lamúrio.

— Não...!

— Você não vai mais embora, então?

— Não, Scully! Eu estarei sempre com você.

Scully fecha os olhos, sentindo o contato morno da pele dele contra a sua.

O perfume recende dentro do ambiente.

Ela aspira com prazer, profundamente.

Por alguns segundos, permanece bem quieta. Vai deixar que o seu amor fique assim, abraçado a ela, embalando-a docemente, transmitindo-lhe a força de que necessita para continuar a viver.

— Mulder...?

Aguarda ele responder.

Mas ele não lhe responde.

— Mulder? Por que não responde?

Abre os olhos, aflita.

— Mulder? - olha à sua volta - Mulder?

Somente vê sua própria imagem refletida no espelho.

Uma figura abatida. Sofrida. Só.

— Oh, meu Deus! - exclama - Foi tudo tão real!

Seu olhar ansioso percorre o ambiente.

Tudo como antes. O infinito e teimoso pingo da torneira caindo, sem cessar.

A luz difusa trazendo um claridade suave e quase irreal.

O movimento leve e balançante da toalha de mão pendurada, tocada pela brisa que vem da janela do quarto contiguo.

Agora o olhar de Dana desvia-se para a bancada de mármore.

— Mas... então foi tudo somente uma ilusão? Então por que...?

O vidro de perfume que Mulder havia apanhado, está aberto, o seu conteúdo derramado sobre o mármore... a tampinha jogada, displicentemente para o lado.

_**"Recorramos às ilusões para nos**_

_**defendermos das verdades dolorosas." **_

_**Barão de Stassart**_


	18. Só Resta a Saudade

**SÓ RESTA A SAUDADE***

_**"A saudade é o sumo gostoso **_

_**e amargo do fruto da vida."**_

_**Humberto de Campos**_

Capítulo 47

Dana sentira-se um tanto assustada.

Um fato por demais diferente havia ocorrido nesta noite.

Ela sente um estranho medo e ao mesmo tempo um supliciante vazio dentro de si.

Havia certamente sonhado acordada, com aqueles pensamentos tão reais com Mulder.

A sua imaginação correra solta, na verdade.

Grande frustração, porem, abala-a neste momento. Aproxima-se da alta planta no vaso, dentro da sala. Acaricia-lhe as folhas, mansamente, pensativa.

Tudo o que pode fazer, agora, a respeito de Mulder é pensar nele, a toda hora, a todo instante.

Então deixa livre sua memória para, a qualquer momento que desejar, pensar nele, imaginá-lo ao seu lado. Sentir seu toque. Sua ternura. Ouvir seus sussurros.

Scully volta ao banheiro. No momento em que saira de lá, dirigindo-se a todos os cantos da casa, havia se sentido por demais perturbada.

Toma o frasco de perfume virado sobre a bancada do lavatório. Lentamente recoloca nele a tampinha para fechá-lo.

"Eu sei, ele esteve aqui em pensamento. Nós unimos nossos pensamentos naquele instante, como se eu tivesse uma força especial para transporta-lo de onde se encontra."

Recoloca o vidro de perfume no mármore, novamente.

Dirige-se, em seguida, ao quarto de dormir.

Lembra-se de que, meses atrás, nos momentos em que não se encontrava no Bureau, se não estivesse com Mulder ali, junto dela, no mínimo estariam conversando pelo telefone. E agora...

Um lindo bibelô sobre a cômoda atrai o seu olhar.

Fá-la recordar-se de algo, aquele cacho de vermelhas cerejas em fina porcelana.

Dana toma-o em sua mão, com seu olhar fixo, atentamente, nas pequenas frutas .

Isso a faz voltar há três anos atrás.

Dana dirigira-se para o apartamento de Mulder naquela noite de Natal. Um noite de muita neve e frio.

Sentia-se tão só! Ela e Mulder haviam presenciado fatos muito estranhos naquela antiga e abandonada mansão, onde ele teimara em penetrar. O seu incorrigivel e impetuoso parceiro a fizera presenciar fatos incriveis... ou fôra somente a imaginação?

Aquele casal de fantasmas, que os havia abordado dentro daquela enorme e estranha moradia, os havia feito ser testemunhas de fatos absolutamente irreais.

E tudo por causa da extrema curiosidade de Mulder!

E eles chegaram a ter até lições de vida com aquele casal fantasmagórico!

Mesmo necessitando física e psicologicamente de sossego naquela noite depois de tudo aquilo passado, ela não se sentira bem sozinha ali em seu apartamento. Resolvera não mais ir para a casa de seus parentes. Mas algo lhe faltava. Nem tratava-se de algo e sim, alguém. Mulder.

Decidira então ir até o apartamento dele.

Mulder parecera suspreender-se com sua chegada.

— Pensei que tivesse ido passar o Natal com sua família! - ele lhe dissera.

E naquela noite, então, haviam conversado, trocado idéias... até o momento do beijo.

De seu peito magoado um suspiro dobrado é liberto, lembrando aquele momento tão especial.

Passa a recordar, saudosa, palavra por palavra do diálogo que tiveram naquela memorável ocasião.

Estavam sentados no sofá do apartamento de Mulder, sentindo toda a emoção do amor tocando suas vidas.

Dana senta-se, agora.

Coloca o cotovelo sobre o braço da poltrona, apoiando o queixo no dorso da mão.

Como o desenrolar de um filme, ela vai assistindo, mentalmente, cena a cena do caso romântico passado.

— Mulder, você não parece ter gostado de minha vinda aqui. De repente emudeceu!

Ele pareceu despertar de sua meditação.

Dentro de seu íntimo ele imaginava:

"Dana Scully, a minha parceira, amiga, e... o meu amor, está aqui à minha frente, atingível, palpável...!"

— Scully, querida... - disse - ...não é isso... eu estava com meus pensamentos inteiramente voltados...

— Para o que, Mulder... ou pra quem? - franzia o cenho, preocupada com a resposta que viria dele.

— Ah... é uma criatura doce, maravilhosa, sincera... - mudou o tom da voz, sussurrando - ... e, ao mesmo tempo batalhadora, valente.

Mulder completou seu pensamento, olhando para o copo que tinha na mão.

Scully levantou-se, segurando o copo que tinha à mão. Bebericou um pouco do seu conteúdo. Sentia uma espécie de frustração.

Só sabia que, na verdade , tinha medo de ouvir, humilhada, alguma inflamada declaração dele por alguma outra mulher.

Mas não aconteceu nada disso. Ao contrário, Mulder a repreendera com doçura, quando ela mencionou que teria que ir embora logo.

— Scully, Scully! - fitou-a com aqueles seus olhos esquadrinhadores - Você está muito malcriada, Scully... e hoje é noite de Natal... de confraternização.

Dana continua a rememorar; dobra as pernas sobre o sofá para manter-se mais aquecida e também um pouco mais confortável.

O telefone havia tocado e tinha sido uma chamada da Diana Fowley, procurando por ele.

Scully recorda que seu coração dera pulinhos extras de emoção, quando notou que Mulder não queria, de verdade, atender aos apelos de Diana, que desejava tê-lo para si àquela noite.

A-pós isso, haviam saido e comprado várias gulosleimas, felizes por estarem à vontade e com os corações transbordando de felicidade e paz.

Dana relembra uma frase importante que tocara seu coração, quando avistaram um grande trenó brilhante, com falsas renas que não se moviam, arrastando-se pela avenida e carregando um alegre Papai Noel.

— É Natal, Mulder! É tão lindo! - suspirava - Mulder... eu amo tudo isso!

— E eu amo você.

Ele havia pronunciado tão simples e repentinamente a frase, que Dana não teve tempo para captar nos seus sentidos o que acabara de ouvir.

Ela manteve-se, então, estática, fitando o seu amigo. Não sabia o que responder.

Mulder notou sua reação. Novamente expressou sua emoção:

— Scully... eu amo você.

A única reação que Scully teve foi balançar a cabeça, concordando. Sussurrou, então:

— Eu tambem, Mulder, amo você.

Aquela frase havia sido um impacto no seu coração, pois naquela ocasião ele não estava dopado com alguma química, nem doente mentalmente, o que poderia ter ocasionado qualquer dúvida, que pudesse considerada uma palavra lançada ao vento.

Haviam-se abraçado por muitos minutos, sob a neve que caía, serena. E eles nem a sentiram.

Nas suas compras haviam levado para casa uma quantidade de cerejas e outras guloseimas para saborear, enquanto estivessem conversando ou assistindo a TV.

Agora Dana fecha os olhos.

Gosta de relembrar essa cena de sua vida que ficara bem guardada na mente e no coração, quando ainda não se havia entregue àquele homem que amava há tanto tempo... mas que não queria de nenhuma maneira admitir facilmente o seu amor por ele.

Estavam ambos sentados no sofá. A TV estava ligada.

Ele sentou-se junto a ela, para obter um melhor ângulo para ver a telinha diante deles.

— Está feliz? - perguntou ele.

— Hum, hum.

— Você me passa uma cereja dessas? - ele pediu.

Dana tomou uma das frutinhas e levou-a em direção à boca de Mulder.

Colocou-a entre seus lábios. Ele mastigou com prazer a fruta.

Fitavam-se embevecidos. Sempre havia sido assim. Sentiam-se, dialogavam, entendiam-se sómente com o olhar.

Então, depois, Mulder colocara uma doce tâmara na boca de Scully.

Seus atos eram como um jogo amoroso.

Scully segurou a frutinha entre os dentes.

Ele olhou-a, divertido.

— Mastiga, vamos!

Ela deu uma risada:

— E o caroço, Mulder?

Ambos riram-se, divertidos e prazerosos.

Dana retirou a semente e comeu a polpa da fruta.

Logo Mulder tomou uma cereja vermelha e macia. Colocou-a entre os lábios de Scully.

Naquele momento seus olhos estavam fixos um no outro, mais ainda. Entendiam-se. Falavam-se. Numa linguagem muda.

— Dá pra confundir... - ele murmurou.

— O que?

— A cereja e sua boca.

Fôra um momento de tensão para os dois.

— Mulder...? - falou num murmúrio.

— Ahn? - ela estava olhando sua boca fixamente, esquadrinhando as linhas de seus lábios.

— Quer provar?

— O que?

— Esta cereja?

Mulder aproximou os lábios dos dela, que ainda seguravam a vermelha e brilhante frutinha.

— Você deixa?

— Hum, hum. - consentiu.

— Vou provar...

Ele falou tão de perto, que ela chegou a sentir o seu hálito quente.

Mulder mordia a fruta e Dana sentia o toque dos lábios dele sobre os dela.

Primeiro tateantes, como que experimentando sua maciez e, em seguida, mais inflamados, mais quentes, mais penetrantes.

Dana sentia com voluptuosidade o sabor do homem que há já tanto tempo amava e que, naquela ocasião, conseguira conhecer.

A cereja foi amassada, esmagada, virou nada entre aquelas duas bocas ávidas de se conhecerem uma a outra.

Um longo, infindo beijo fôra trocado, então.

Scully encolhe-se ainda mais no sofá, relembrando a cena.

Um sorriso delineia-se em seus lábios.

Quanta emoção naquela noite de Natal! Relembra com saudade.

Porem não fôra ainda a ocasião escolhida para entregar-se àquele que seria o seu amor. O amor de sua vida. Para sempre.

Para sempre?

Mas... e agora? Aquele doce sonho havia sido cortado pelos terríveis acontecimentos que haviam surgido em sua vida.

Agora só resta a saudade, a recordação triste e suave do amor distante, o desejo de tornar a vê-lo. A nostalgia.

Agora não mais pode sentir alegria, quando só a tristeza impera dentro do seu coração.

_**"A tristeza ocupa sempre o**_

_**interior das alegrias do homem."**_

_**Chateaubriand **_

*O tema usado para este conto, pode ser lido na íntegra na fanfic Um Natal em êXtase, escrito em 22.12.99.


	19. Como a Noite

**COMO A NOITE**

_**"Só a noite ensinou-me que**_

_**há luz na minha lâmpada."**_

Capítulo 48

Dana, envolta por uma nuvem de dúvidas, que teima em rodéa-la sem cessar, queda-se pensativa.

Em seu apartamento está agora. Só. Sem nenhuma perspectiva de ter Mulder ali, junto dela.

Está desolada.

Sua vida agora assemelha-se à escuridão da noite.

A escuridão amedrontante de uma noite fechada e lúgubre.

A intensidade da dor e da saudade antecipam-se a qualquer outro sentimento que possa vir ao seu coração.

Sofre. Muito. E sente saudade.

Apenas um fio de luz na imensidão da escuridão do desgosto brilha em seu interior: a sua criança, o seu bebê. O seu filho.

O filho de Mulder. O fruto de um amor quase impossível de ser vivido, experimentado.

Com a ausência de Mulder, sente-se desolada. Perdida, até.

Dana reflete sobre a busca naquele deserto onde esteve.

Lembra-se gritando, aflitivamente, o nome amado naquele deserto causticante. Seus gritos ecoando vazios no espaço infindo.

Ainda sente seus passos batendo no chão duro e seco.

Mas seu sexto sentido lhe fazia sentir Mulder ali, naquele local. Ela sentira essa sensação.

— Mulder! - murmura - Estou te esperando!

As horas passadas naquele lugar a haviam fatigado demais; provavelmente ali terão ela e os colegas do FBI que retornar, pois é lá que deve estar o seu Mulder.

Por que ter que passar tudo isso agora? Por que fôra retirado Mulder do seu lado? Por que? Qual o significado de tudo isso acontecendo?

Uma coisa, porem, é certa em sua mente.

Nada acontece por acaso - como lhe havia dito Colleen.

Dana medita um pouco mais, concentradamente.

Deita-se de costas na cama. Pousa a mão levemente sobre seu ventre. Acaricia-o

"Mãe! Vou ser mãe! Deus é muito bondoso comigo; e eu pensei que jamais pudesse ter essa alegria. Meu bebê... um pedacinho de mim... meu filho... Mulder!"

Este último pensamento é liberado de sua mente em forma de palavra pronunciada por seus lábios neste momento em que está entristecida.

— Mulder! - repete, baixinho.

Dana fecha os olhos.

Seus pensamentos vagueiam.

Recorda, então:

Estavam sentados no sofá do apartamento de Mulder, bebendo refrigerantes e comendo pipoca.

Lembra-se que havia perguntado a ele:

— E aí, o que estamos comemorando?

— Nada. Apenas sentí vontade de te ver.

Após algum tempo, ela o havia olhado com ar brejeiro, porque Mulder lhe dissera ter feito três pedidos à gênia que haviam conhecido: Jenn.

— Sim, Scully. Tenho três desejos. - lançara-lhe um ar astuto - São três mesmo. Te amar, o primeiro deles. Te amar, o segundo deles e te amar, o terceiro deles. Satisfeita?

— Oh, Mulder! - ela riu - É verdade o que me está dizendo?

— Scully... - segurou-a pelos ombros - ... não sou dado a mentiras.

Dana jogou-se nos braços dele, feliz.

E ele prosseguira:

— Afinal, acho é que nós temos que cuidar de nós mesmos, agora. Cumprir nossas obrigações, sim, mas organizar a nossa vida sentimental.

— Tem razão, Mulder. - falou, com a boca junto ao peito dele, forte, morno e perfumado.

— Scully... - ele beijava-lhe a face - ...as dezesseis horas em que trabalhamos juntos, não são suficientes para que eu me deleite com seus olhos, sua boca... você! No momento em que nos afastamos, sinto essa falta terrível.

Ele enfiou os dedos das duas mãos entre os cabelos dela.

Experimentou-lhe os lábios, como se fosse a mais doce iguaria, uma, duas, três, quatro vezes.

Scully gemeu baixinho, com a espera daquele beijo iminente.

Esperou com os lábios entreabertos que ele invadisse a intimidade de sua boca.

Porem o inesperado aconteceu naquele momento. A campainha da porta havia sido tocada.

— Han? - ele assustara-se.

— É a porta, Mulder! Alguém chegando!

— Mas que...! - exclamou irado.

Dana cobriu-lhe a boca com a ponta dos dedos, sorrindo, impedindo-o de falar impropérios.

Mulder dirigiu-se à porta. Abriu-a

— Senhor!

— Boa noite, Agente Mulder.

Dana ouvira o cumprimento.

Era Skinner chegando, sobraçando uma pasta repleta de papéis.

O recém-chegado logo a viu sentada no sofá, junto ao aquário.

— Boa noite, Agente Scully!

— Boa noite, senhor.

Skinner deu uma volta curta pela sala e segundos depois encarou-a, ajeitando os óculos:

— Estão estudando algum assunto, agentes?

— Vários, senhor. - adiantou-se Mulder.

— Bem, porque acho que a essa hora é um pouco exagerado para fazer isso.

— Senhor Skinner, eu e a Scully, quando estamos interessados num assunto, não vemos dia e nem hora para resolvê-lo.

Dana juntou os lábios e levantou uma sobrancelha, cruzando os braços e olhando para os peixinhos do aquário. Achara bem divertida a mentirosa explicação de Mulder.

Novamente Skinner ajeitou os óculos:

— Qual é o caso que estão vendo agora?

— Bem... - Mulder pigarreou - ... ele está nos tomando uma extrema atenção.

— Sim...? - o Diretor aguardava.

— É... sobre um cara que era muito isolado, vivia sozinho.

— Sozinho? - Skinner admirou-se.

— Sim... ele vivia sozinho. A noite chegava em casa e sentia-se isolado do mundo inteiro e aquilo o incomodava, fazia-lhe mal. Sentia-se incomodado por tudo e com todos.

— E...? - Skinner queria logo a continuação do caso.

— Um dia gostou de uma mulher...

— E daí?

— Bom, daí ela topou fazer companhia a ele e... começaram a viver bem...

Mulder jogou-se numa cadeira, lançando de relance um olhar para Scully.

Ela traduziu o significado daquele olhar como um pedido de socorro.

— ... certo dia, quando, finalmente, se entenderam, apareceu-lhes um monstro. - completa Dana.

— Um monstro? - voltou a admirar-se Skinner.

— Que os atrapalhou em sua vida a dois.

— Exatamente! - confirmou Mulder, rapidamente.

— Tem certeza, Agente Mulder?

— Completamente. - confirmou Dana, por sua vez.

— E o que aconteceu, então?

— Bem... - falou Mulder, fazendo bico e franzindo o cenho - ... ele atrapalhou a vida do casal... de modo... horrendo...

— ... e chato! - acrescentou Dana.

Skinner voltou-se par Dana, que mantinha-se parada em seu lugar.

— Bem, está tudo muito fantasiado para o meu gosto esse caso, mas como já vi tantas aberraçoes que vocês descobriram...

— Pois é... é real, pode acreditar. - falou Mulder.

— Muito real. - concluiu, categórica, Scully.

— E é um Arquivo-X esse caso?

Mulder levantara-se e caminhava agilmente pela sala, no seu jeito característico, balançando levemente o corpo.

— É um Arquivo-X, com toda certeza! Lhe daremos todos os detalhes após acertarmos a investigação.

— Ele... o monstro... pela descrição assemelha-se a um personagem da mitologia grega.

— Sim? - queria saber Skinner.

— É... - assegurou Mulder.

Dana levantou-se de onde estava.

Seus lábios distendem-se num sorriso ao lembrar-se da cena.

Na verdade haviam usado Skinner para engabelá-lo com uma farsa e haviam se divertido com aquilo.

Ai deles, pensa, se um dia o seu superior desconfiasse da brincadeira de seus agentes!

O Diretor Assistente havia conversado e dito o que pretendia naquela noite, referente aos papéis que levara e, após uma hora, estava saindo.

— Quer que a leve pra casa, Agente Scully? - perguntou.

Dana abrira a boca para responder.

— Não, senhor, pode deixar! - respondera Mulder, prontamente - Eu a levarei, como sempre.

— Ok. Boa noite, então.

— Boa noite, senhor. - falaram os dois agentes, em uníssono.

Após a porta ser fechada com a saída do Diretor, Mulder agarrara Scully fortemente, rodopiando-a em seus braços, pela sala.

— Scully, cada dia a conheço melhor.

— Tinha que dar uma saída para sua história, Mulder! E um monstro foi a melhor idéia que tive. - ria.

— Você é genial, lindinha!

— Não cante vitórias, Mulder. Pelo olhar dele, acho que amanhã ele lhe fará perguntas.

— Ah, Scully... - respirava forte, beijando-a na nuca - Eu acho que você não deve ir.

— Pra onde, Mulder?

— Pra sua casa.

— Não vou.

— Fica comigo?

— Sim.

— Com o monstro fora, não há problema. - ele continuava beijando-a várias vezes.

— Não há. - ela murmurava, com um sorriso nos lábios e os olhos fechados.

— Scully...?

— Hum?

— E se amanhã ele quiser saber mais a respeito...?

— Tudo bem... diga que... sabe, Mulder...?

— O que?

— Quer saber, Mulder? Não diga nada! Agora cuidemos só de nós, tá? O monstro já saiu.

De dentro de seu peito plena gargalhada lhes sai livremente.

Abraçam-se com calor.

Embora a audácia de seu gesto lhes desse remorsos, sentiam-se gratificados por poderem desfrutar de tão grande amor.

_**"Com a audácia se **_

_**encobre grandes medos."**_

_**Lucano**_


	20. Corrente de Pensamentos

**CORRENTE DE PENSAMENTOS**

_**"Os prazeres do pensamento são**_

_**remédios contra as feridas do coração." **_

_**Mme. De Stael**_

Capítulo 49

Dana caminha apressadamente pelos corredores do FBI.

Precisa sair dali, ir para casa, enfim!

Bendita seja a hora de retornar ao seu ambiente de sossego!

Está cansada, agitada, triste, nervosa... tantas coisas sente agora, que sabe nem teria como descreve-las.

Durante todo o decorrer do dia cumprira fielmente suas obrigações como uma eficiente e competente agente federal.

Os colegas de trabalho passam por ela a todo instante dentro do prédio.

Dana sente, lá no interior do seu coração, um certo receio. Parece-lhe que as pessoas já observam o abaulado das linhas do seu ventre. Mas não! Não pode ser. Ainda não há tempo suficiente para alguém poder notar sua gravidez.

Nem mesmo o Agente Dogget, com quem passa várias horas trabalhando.

Dana enfim alcança a porta de saida.

Seu coração fica aliviado.

Ela dirige-se para o carro. Entra nele. Gira a chave na ignição.

"Acho que os seus pezinhos nunca conseguem alcançar os pedais." - vem à sua mente estas palavras.

É a frase que Mulder lhe havia falado um dia, e naquela ocasião ficara tão zangada...!

Por que aborrecia-se com ele à toa?

Por que não lhe dera toda a atenção possivel, que, por vezes, ele tanto necessitava?

Por que não deixara-se cair sob o poder sedutor dele quando ele lhe declarara abertamente seu amor?

Por que? Por que?

Tudo poderia ter sido diferente. Já se teriam amado durante todos esses anos.

Será que os caminhos teriam sido iguais?

Será que o destino escreveria exatamente que estariam tão separados agora?

Será que suas vidas, após uma declaração de amor, estariam, até agora, sentindo esse amor intenso que lhes toma a alma?

Será? Será?

Dana coloca os dois braços dobrados sobre o volante e neles apoia a cabeça.

Continua a deixar fluir livremente seus pensamentos.

Mulder segurava-lhe o braço, ajudando-a a caminhar, como sempre fazia. Amigo. Atencioso.

— Scully, o que você acha deste seu colega aqui?

— Por que me pergunta, Mulder?

— Dá pra responder?

— Ahn... acho-o um sujeito discreto.

— Discreto...?

— Sim... você fala somente o essencial. Você procura mais ouvir do que falar, Mulder.

— "_Os que sabem pouco, falam muito; os que sabem muito, falam pouco._"

Scully havia rido com a frase.

— Boa frase, Mulder.

— J. J. Rousseau.

— Quem é?

— O autor.

— Aaah...

— Scully, nós deviamos neste próximo fim de semana, ir passar num lugar onde se possa apreciar a natureza. O que acha da idéia?

— Não posso, Mulder.

— A família?

— É... eu iria se pudesse, porque amo a natureza. Faz bem aos olhos... à mente e ao coração.

— "_A natureza não é um templo, mas uma oficina onde o homem é um operário._"

Dana sorriu. Parou para encarar Mulder.

O seu olhar de indagação no semblante maroto queria a resposta.

Mulder observava-a no seu olhar esquadrinhador.

— Turguenieff.

— Obrigada, Mulder. Era isso que eu estava esperando. - olhava-o zombeteira - Você tem sempre um pensamento na ponta da lingua.

— Não, Scully, na ponta da lingua tenho sempre o ardor do meu beijo...

Dana desviou o olhar, perturbada.

- "_O ruido de um beijo não é tão retumbante como o de um canhão, porem seu eco dura muito mais._"

Ela perguntou, ainda sem fita-lo:

— Sabe o ...

— ... autor? O W Holmes.

— Aaah...!

Ainda caminhando em passadas iguais, aproximaram-se de um muro coberto de verde e viçosa hera.

Dana achegou-se para tocar com as pontas dos dedos as tenras e pequeninas folhas coladas nas pedras acinzentadas do alto muro.

— Lindo, não acha?

— Isto me faz lembrar...

— O que, Mulder? - ela cruzou os braços, com um imperceptivel sorriso irônico na face.

— "A hera, como o coração terno, se prende e verdeja e floresce; se não encontra nem árvore nem muralha, tem de secar, de fenecer."

— Mulder! Mas é muito profundo o que citou agora! - faz uma pausa - Estou aguardando...

— O autor? Não sei.

— Não acredito!

— Tem coisas, Scully, que não sou capaz de descobrir.

— Ah, é? Diga outra coisa além dessa.

— Não sei o que você pensa de mim, verdadeiramente.

— "_Quando quero fazer graça, digo sempre a verdade, pois a verdade é sempre a melhor pilhéria do mundo." _- cruza os braços e dirige a ele um leve sorriso - George Bernard Shaw.

Mulder parou para aplaudi-la.

— Você também sabe citar pensamentos, Scully!

Dana continuava sorrindo.

— Estou até sem graça, Mulder...

— Não fique, Scully. Cada vez mais a descubro.

Os olhares foram trocados com ardor naquele instante. Isso sempre acontecia entre eles. Era uma coisa que, de repente, os fazia parar, reparar um no outro, sentirem-se no olhar, como se estivesse se tocando, mutuamente.

— Scully... - ele parecia querer falar-lhe algo mais.

— Mulder, - interrompeu-o, propositadamente - ahn... este fim de semana, além de ir visitar minha mãe, tenho que ir ao aniversário do meu afilhado.

— Então não posso vê-la nem um dia neste fim de semana?

— Mas se já nos vimos todos os dias, Mulder?

— Scully, gosto de sempre estar na sua companhia e por isso quero aproveitar todo o tempo que puder estar perto de você!

— Que ótimo, Mulder! Eu fico lisonjeada com isso. Mas lembre-se: "_As três coisas mais difíceis do mundo, são: guardar um segredo, perdoar um agravo e aproveitar o tempo_."

— Benjamim Franklin.

— Ah, você já conhece esse, hein?

— Faço o máximo que posso.

Começara a cair neve em flocos tão diminutos e leves, quase irreais.

— Meu Deus, Mulder! Neve!

— E ainda estamos longe do carro!

Segurou a mão de Dana, ajudando-a a correr nos seus saltos altos.

Haviam corrido e ficado esbaforidos por alguns minutos até o local onde se encontrava estacionado o veículo.

Arfante, Dana aguardava Mulder a abrir a porta do carro para entrar.

Ele, inusitadamente, agindo como um perfeito cavalheiro, abrindo-lhe a porta do carro do lado do carona para ajuda-la a entrar, encostara-se demasiadamente em Scully.

Ela sentiu um arrebatamento de prazer percorrer seu corpo nesse toque.

E teve certeza de que ele também o havia sentido.

Por segundos haviam parado seus gestos, estáticos, sem saber qual o próximo a fazer.

Os olhos novamente encontraram-se.

Havia a magia do amor fundindo seus olhares; parecia-lhes que suas bocas desejavam aproximarem-se e unirem-se em um beijo.

A mão de Mulder, girando a chave na fechadura da porta do carro, saiu do lugar para segurar o braço de Dana, que somente esperava, aflita, ansiosa e ao mesmo tempo permitindo que o receio, o temor, a indecisão, tomassem conta dos seus sentidos...

— Obrigada, Mulder!

Ela encontrara forças para sair daquele transe romântico e sensual e deixar-se cair na realidade fria e cruel do medo de amar aquele homem que era e sempre será a outra metade de sua vida.

Agradecendo, então, rapidamente entrou no carro.

Coração disparado.

Respiração afogueada.

Sentindo-se esmagadoramente infeliz, por estar ainda presa à sua racionalidade de mulher experiente e determinada, mas voltada sempre para as frias atitudes; não queria que o romantismo fizesse parte de sua vida.

Mais uma vez Mulder fora tomado de surpresa pela frieza do procedimento da mulher que tanto amava.

Meio sem jeito, deu a volta no carro e entrou no seu lugar.

Mantiveram-se calados durante boa parte do trajeto a percorrer.

Dana necessitou quebrar o gelo da ocasião.

— Mulder?

— Sim. - ele não a olhou ao responder.

— Parece que o Skinner vai nos mandar para um caso na segunda-feira, bem cedo da manhã. Ele lhe falou sobre o assunto?

— Não.

Dana o olhava de soslaio.

Ele não estava muito para a conversa, parecia-lhe.

— É... ele também não me disse diretamente nada sobre isso, mas fiquei sabendo através da secretária dele.

— Ahn, ahn. - ele afirmou ter entendido.

Alguns minutos de silêncio.

— Mulder?

Então ele voltou-se para a fitar diretamente nos olhos.

— Ainda bem que ele não inventou serviço nenhum para este sábado ou domingo, não é?

— Sim. - respondeu rapidamente.

— Parece que você não está querendo conversar agora... ou estou enganada?

— "_A conversa é a arte de falar sem discorrer e de escutar sem interromper._"

Dana deu uma gostosa risada.

O que fez Mulder olha-la, admirado. Era tão raro vê-la sorrir assim, espontaneamente...!

— É... na verdade hoje você está inspirado a falar baseado nos pensamentos dos outros. - fez uma pausa e olhou-a com ar gaiato - Autor...?

— De Broglie.

Scully juntou os lábios, levantou uma sobrancelha.

— Eu o estou achando melancólico hoje, Mulder.

Ele apertou o lábio inferior, fixou com os olhos apertados o asfalto por onde deslizava o carro.

— _"Aquele que é propenso `a melancolia é bem cotado para o amor._" - olhou-a - E antes que me pergunte: Stendhal.

A essa última frase sobre a melancolia, Dana mantivera-se calada.

Com as mãos apertando-se uma contra a outra pousadas sobre o regaço, nervosa, não sentia-se bem quando Mulder lhe falava sobre amor.

Não sentia-se bem porque não conseguia ter a coragem necessária para retrucar e dizer-lhe todos os seus verdadeiros pensamentos sobre tão grandioso sentimento que já tomara conta do seu coração há muito tempo. Mas nunca havia tido a coragem suficiente para aceitá-lo.

Dana suspira longamente.

Quanta saudade!

Saudade dos momentos que haviam passado naquele tempo, mesmo sendo ainda um tempo em que somente suaves toques de mão eram os mais ardentes gestos do amor que existiam entre eles.

Dana dirige em alta velocidade.

Seu carro engole o asfalto com extrema rapidez.

O frio intenso da tarde enregela suas mãos sobre o volante. Elas estão crispadas, demonstrando a ansiedade de alma que Dana está vivendo.

Da janela aberta o vento fustiga-lhe os cabelos que cobrem-lhe , por vezes, até os olhos, atrapalhando-lhe a visão já embaçada pelas lágrimas.

Um sinal vermelho a faz parar. Espera. Pensamentos volteiam, novamente, sua mente cansada.

— "Scully, acho que seus pezinhos nunca alcançam os pedais."

Novamente a antiga frase de Mulder em seu cérebro, fazendo-a lembrar-se dele.

Saudade.

"_Saudade! Amorável e querida vingança dos que ficam_!"

O sinal vermelho pisca para indicar que o verde se fixaria no semáforo.

— Ramalho Ortigão. - fala Dana para si mesma, pronunciando com dificuldade o nome do autor.

" Se Mulder estivesse aqui, certamente me cumprimentaria por lembrar até o autor estrangeiro desse pensamento." - ela imagina.

O sinal verde no semáforo acende, por fim, liberando a passagem na pista.

Dana dá marcha no veículo.

Um longo suspiro sai de seu peito.

Súbito vem-lhe à mente o autor de sua esperança. Da sua perseverança em prosseguir, de sua certeza de que dias bons chegarão e não tardarão.

E esse é o seu bebê. O seu filho. Sangue do seu sangue. Carne de sua carne. O fruto do seu amor.

Do seu pecado.

_**"É mau o pecado, mas é**_

_**muito pior a hipocrisia."**_

_**Campoamor**_


	21. Solidão

**SOLIDÃO**

_**"O mais eficaz remédio para um**_

_**cérebro convulsionado é a solidão."**_

_**Camilo Castelo Branco**_

Capítulo 50

A neve caindo em pequeninos flocos pousa sobre as árvores, os carros, a calçada.

Tudo se tornando branco... alvo.

Scully caminha a passos lentos.

Seus pensamentos continuam a vaguear, aflitos, enquanto dirige os passos sem destino certo, seguindo somente o rumo do seu coração.

— Mulder ! - quase chega a abrir os lábios para murmurar o nome dele.

Nunca mais ele ouviu os seus apelos.

Nunca mais ele a socorrera na ocasião em que dele precisa.

"O que será da minha vida sem ele? Conseguirei sobreviver bem, sem depressões nem ansiedades? Claro que não!

Minha vida mudou. E muito!"

A neve continua a cair alva e silenciosa.

Dana retira a luva de uma das mãos para senti-la. Alguns flocos depositam-se sobre o dorso de sua mão.

Ela sente-se hoje como alguém abandonado, alguém descartado, indesejado.

Os sentimentos que lhe atacam hoje a mente são extremamente negativos.

Não possui ninguém em quem possa confiar sua desdita. Está tão só!

A solidão, agora, é a sua permanente companheira.

Hoje, mais do que nunca, esse sentimento a arrasa.

Quer deixar-se dominar pela tristeza. Não reagir.

Deixar-se cair, jogada, num cantinho qualquer, sem reação... desolada... fria... inerte...

"- Scully, você tem que..."

Lembra as palavras que pareceu ter ouvido de Mulder falando-lhe. Porem foram irreais.

Fantasia. Quimera.

Mas se ele, realmente, tivesse lhe falado, seriam exatamente as palavras para faze-la não desistir, não desanimar. Nunca.

E a criança? O seu filho?

Tem que voltar seus pensamentos para isso. Obrigatoriamente.

Não está sozinha. Nem é dona da sua própria vida.

Um alarido chama-lhe a atenção.

Na praça onde se encontra agora, várias crianças divertem-se, atirando bolas de neve umas nas outras.

Dana pára, contemplando a cena.

A sua criança, mais tarde, poderá estar assim como aquelas, divertindo-se, brincando daquele jeito.

Mas sempre existirá aquela lacuna dentro do seu coraçãozinho infantil, no lugar onde deveria estar o amor por seu pai.

Seu pai... Mulder.

" Mulder!"

"Quanto tempo faz que você desapareceu da minha vida! Mulder, eu sinto tanta falta de você! O que será de mim e de você? O que estará acontecendo com você? O que lhe fizeram, Mulder? Meu Deus, o que lhe fizeram?"

Neste momento, Dana, assim pensando, desespera-se e teme.

Uma profunda dor apodera-se de sua alma. Sofre. Muito.

Acelera seus passos. Quer caminhar mais rápido.

Um casal passa próximo. Os dois estão abraçados. Aconchegados. Juntinhos. Felizes.

Vê-los até incomoda-lhe o coração, por causa da saudade e a falta do homem que ama.

Um banco da praça está desocupado e ela resolve sentar-se.

Tanta tristeza e solidão cansa-lhe o cérebro.

Mas tem que pensar somente nas coisas boas do passado.

— Venha, Scully! Vamos correr para desenregelar os músculos!

Mulder segurava-lhe a mão, ajudando-a.

— Espera, Mulder! Deixa eu tomar fôlego pra continuar!

— Ah, lindinha, vem!

Correram mais alguns metros para adiante.

A iluminação feérica e intermitente das milhares de pequeninas lâmpadas faiscava em seus olhos brilhantes de alegria.

— Scully! Vamos parar aqui!

Ele detivera-se à frente de uma linda vitrine enfeitada.

Várias peças e jóias estavam ali expostas, fascinantemente decoradas pelas luzes nelas refletidas.

— O que você quer ver aqui, Mulder?

— Entrar e comprar algo pra você.

— Esse "algo" quer dizer o que?

— Você é que vai escolher.

Ele puxou-a pela mão para que ela o acompanhasse.

No balcão uma atenciosa vendedora os atendera.

— Scully, quero que escolha uma jóia dessas pra você.

Scully lançou-lhe um agradecido e terno olhar.

Voltou-se para a vendedora, mostrando-lhe um par de brincos que atraira sua atenção.

Mulder somente acompanhava com o olhar satisfeito e amoroso a escolha da amada.

Enquanto a vendedora afastara-se para providenciar o pagamento e o embrulho da jóia, Mulder achegara-se à Dana, sussurrando-lhe aos ouvidos:

— Só pra mostrar que não dou só chaveiros pra você.

Minutos após, a vendedora aproximou-se do balcão.  
Dana recebeu o embrulho e sairam da joalheria.

Mulder a acompanhava com o braço passado à volta de seus ombros.

— Gostou mesmo?

— Adorei, Mulder.

— Quando vai coloca-lo?

— Eu digo a hora certa.

— Tem hora especial?

— Claro que sim, Mulder! - sorriu.

A neve passara a cair mais esparsamente.

Entraram no carro estacionado próximo dali.

Enquanto colocava o cinto, Dana voltou-se para falar:

— Mulder, espera antes de ligar o carro...

— O que é?

Ela tomou a caixinha da jóia, retirando-a de dentro do estojo de veludo azul.

- Coloca aqui. - e exibiu para ele a orelha.

— Eu?

— Por que o espanto?

— Será que vou acertar?

— Ah, Mulder! Como não?

Ele, com as desajeitadas pontas dos longos dedos, segurou o brinquinho de pérola e ouro para colocar no lugar que Scully lhe mostrava.

— Vamos, faça!

Ele chegou bem perto o rosto dos cabelos de Dana e aspirou-lhe a fragrância suave do perfume que deles exalava.

— E aí, Mulder? Não acerta?

— Não consigo, Scully...

— Por que não? Quero dar-lhe esse prazer; não quer?

— Claro! Calma...

Mais alguns segundos e ele aspirava ainda o perfume, beijava a orelha de Dana, aproximou os lábios e vasculhava com a lingua as reentrâncias de seu ouvido, respirando fortemente, deixando-se endoidecer pela intensidade da emoção daquele momento, junto àquela que o deixava excitado. Sempre.

Dana nada mais argumentou para apressá-lo no ato de colocar o brinco. Queria mesmo sentir a doçura e a volúpia desse prazer em seus sentidos.

Abraçaram-se com ardor.

Ele continuou descobrindo com o tato da lingua os segredos dos ouvidos dela.

O corpo de Dana vibrava. Pedia amor. Pedia prazer.

— Mulder! Não estou... aguentando...

— Nem eu... espera... só mais um pouco...

Era como um ato de amor.

Davam-se ao prazer daquele contato macio, quente e voraz.

Ele lhe procurou os lábios, avidamente, parecendo querer retirar daquela boca toda a sua própria subsistência.

Sentiam que seus corpos deixavam liberar a volúpia do prazer daquele toque de paixão.

Permaneceram abraçados por muitos minutos, sem falar.

Após algum tempo, com a respiração mais normalizada, o coração batendo em ritmo quase natural, se desprenderam, voltando à realidade.

— Mulder?

— Ahn? - ele jogou-se contra as costas do banco; olhos fechados, deixando que seus sentidos conseguissem voltar ao ritmo normal.

— O brinco...

— O brinco? - assustara-se - O brinco!

— Não está em sua mão?

— Não, Scully... acho que...

— Oh, não, Mulder! Deve estar no chão...

— ... ou entre os bancos. Espera...

Mulder tentava, por todos os meios, com a mão enfiada entre os bancos, ter um contato com a peça caida ali. Não conseguiu nada, porém.

— Nada, Mulder?

— Nada. - fez um muxoxo; abriu a porta do carro, para poder levantar-se e procurar melhor, com o corpo fora do veículo.

Enquanto ele movimentava o banco onde estivera sentado, Scully fazia o possível para ajudá-lo na procura da jóia perdida.

— Meu Deus! Onde pode ter caido? - queixou-se Dana.

— Ele tem que estar aqui. - murmurou, com desânimo - Sou culpado, Scully...

— Do que, Mulder?

— Da perda do seu brinco.

— Não o perdemos. Tenho certeza.

Dana também resolvera abrir a porta do carro e sair, para facilitar a procura. Nos bancos. Na junção com o encosto. Sob os tapetes. Entre os bancos, no chão. Nada.

— Ah, Mulder, que pena! - fala Dana em tom choroso.

— E te dei com tanto amor, Scully!

— Eu sei.

Mulder voltou a sentar-se no banco, jogando todo o peso do corpo, como é seu hábito fazer.

— Se estiver por aí, o brinquinho com certeza amassou-se. - ela riu.

— Eu te darei outro, Scully.

— Claro que não! Passo a usar o cabelo assim... - ajeita-se no espelho do quebra-sol - ... e deixo que caia a maior parte do cabelo sobre a minha orelha... assim... e uso um brinco só. Pronto! Resolvido!

Mulder, não satisfeito com a procura infrutífera já realizada, voltou a sair do carro e movimentou o banco, suspendendo as pontas do tapete de borracha.

Scully sorriu:

— Não tem importância, Mulder.

— Claro que tem!

Fitaram-se. Olhos nos olhos.

— Desculpe, Scully, mas é que você... eu não resisto e... fico excitado quando estou junto de você.

— Eu sei e sinto isso também.

— O que posso fazer?

— Nada, Mulder.

— Nada?

— Sim. O que fazer? - fez um ar gaiato - Sumiu!

Mulder colocou a cabeça entre as mãos, preocupado.

Dana achegou-se a ele, suavemente.

— Não fique preocupado. A sensação que nós dois sentimos naquele momento foi melhor que um brinco, um par de brincos, dois...

Ela afagava-o, amorosamente.

Naquele momento para ela, o seu amado era como se fosse um menininho que acabara de praticar uma atitude insensata e estava esperando uma reprimenda.

À aproximação dela junto a seu corpo, novamente Mulder deixou-se levar pelos prazeres dos sentidos.

Diante dele estava a boca de Dana ansiando por seu beijo, para entregar-se ao prazer de sentir-se amada por ele.

— Scully...! - ele sussurava, enquanto procurava-lhe a boca e ali poder usufruir do que seu corpo tanto ansiava.

Abraçados, ardorosos, beijavam-se.

Uma sirene de ambulância passou, barulhenta, pelo local, naquele instante.

Eles separaram-se, surpreendidos pelo barulho ensurdecedor.

— Que coisa, hein? Sempre interrompem-nos no melhor do nosso prazer! - protestou Mulder, começando a colocar o cinto - Vamos embora, Scully.

Ela assentiu e também colocou seu cinto de segurança.

Mulder pôs o carro em movimento.

"_**O amor é um prazer que nos atormenta, **_

_**mas esse tormento causa prazer." **_

_**Scribe**_


	22. As Pequenas Coisas da Vida

**AS PEQUENAS COISAS DA VIDA**

_**"Com a pressa de viver, esquecem-se**_

_**muito amiúde as razões da vida mesmo."**_

_**porque**_

_**"As pequenas coisas ocupam **_

_**grande lugar em nossa vida."**_

_**Hanotaux - Anatole France **_

Capítulo 51

— Chegamos. - ele estava com um semblante triste, estacionando o carro.

— Mulder, não quero vê-lo assim. Assim eu fico com vontade de chorar...!

— Não faça isso! - sorriu - Eu é que tenho que ficar triste pelo que aconteceu.

Descem do carro.

— Você quer levar algo para um lanche? - ele bateu a porta, para fechá-la.

— Qualquer coisa... - ela bateu a outra porta.

— Vá entrando. Eu vou até a esquina.

Dana tomou em sua mão o pequeno estojo de veludo dos brincos, que até então havia estado sobre o painel do carro.

Segurou-o fortemente dentro da mão até entrar no apartamento. Aquela pequena caixinha havia causado-lhes certa tristeza momentos antes.

Com um suspiro, colocou o objeto sobre a mesa.

Retirou o pesado casaco.

Foi até o banheiro, lavou as mãos, olhou-se no espelho.

Sorriu, então. Havia notado que seu batom estava um tanto manchado, não em grandes proporções de modo a ser notado por alguém, mas ali, juntinho ao espelho, dava para perceber.

Ela balançou a cabeça, sorrindo.

— Menino levado! - murmurou, referindo-se a Mulder ter-lhe manchado o batom com seus beijos.

Levantou com as duas mãos os cabelos, prendendo-os acima da nuca.

Com toda aquela neve lá fora, o calor que exalava de seu corpo era muito forte.

Era de pura emoção. A emoção do amor que sentia por ele... o seu Mulder.

Sua mente começara a trabalhar em negatividade naquele momento.

"O que seria de mim se o perdesse para sempre? Afinal temos uma vida profissional tão arriscada...!

Como suportaria eu sua ausência, a falta de seu carinho, a suavidade de suas palavras, o acariciar de suas mãos? Em tanto tempo de convivência aprendi a estar com esse homem, que agora significa tudo pra mim..."

Estava assim, pensativa, quando o ruido da porta de entrada a fez voltar à realidade.

— Scully...?

— O que é, Mulder?

— Sabe o que tenho aqui? - escondia algo às costas.

Ela olhou-o com ar de censura e zombaria:

— Não me diga que é um par de brincos!

Esta frase havia caído nele como um balde de água fria em suas costas.

— Ah, lindinha! Não quero lembrar disso...!

— Desculpe, Mulder, mas não tenho idéia.

Ele colocou diante dos olhos dela a caixa de sorvete.

— Sorvete?

— Por que esse espanto? Não gostou?

Ela respondeu apenas atirando-se em seus braços.

Pequena e frágil, fazia-lhe bem a qualquer instante sentir-se protegida e querida entre aqueles braços grandes e fortes.

— Espera! - ele praticamente jogou a caixa de sorvete sobre a mesa, para poder agarrá-la com ardor.

— Ai, Mulder! - queixava-se, sorridente - Você é tão forte...

— ...e...?

— Eu sou tão pequena!

— Estou te machucando?

— Nãaaao! - agarrou-se mais fortemente a ele, entregando-se toda.

No resfolegar de suas respirações,

na ansiedade de seus corações,

na amplitude de seus desejos e paixões,

no poder hipnótico e imantado de seus corpos cheios de sensações...

o amor vencia cada vez mais as barreiras

pedindo a cada momento amarem-se às carreiras

experimentarem a doçura de suas vidas inteiras

que esperaram, ansiosas, pela vinda desse dia sem fronteiras...

E amaram-se, entregaram-se,

sorrindo, se sentindo

desfrutando do prazer e cada vez mais declarando-se

apaixonados, entregues, se unindo, se possuindo...

num amor total,

radiante, feliz, sem igual;

de infindos prazeres querendo

e em longos beijos permanecendo.

Mulder espreguiçava-se, inteiro, na cama. Esta parecia até pequena para abrigar o seu longo corpo.

— Scully, o que está fazendo?

Dana ouvira do banheiro o chamado.

— O que é, Mulder? Quer alguma coisa?

Ela apareceu, novamente levantando os cabelos curtos e prendendo-os acima da nuca.

— Quero sim.

— O que?

Ele, ainda deitado, estendeu-lhe os braços.

— Você.

Dana ajoelhou-se na cama e assim, dessa forma, chegou até Mulder.

Jogou-se sobre o corpo dele, de forma total.

— Bom! Bom! - ele sorria, feliz, agarrando-a, apertando-a sobre si.

Ela forçou a saída dos braços dele.

— Chega, agora! Só vim dar um abracinho.

— Só?

— Mulder! Chega! Depois a gente **conversa** mais! - sussurrou - Mais tarde.

Ele soltou-a, enfim, rapidamente demais.

— Scully!

Ela assustara-se com o seu ímpeto:

— O que foi, Mulder?

— O sorvete!

— Que tem o sorvete?

— Ah, não! - ele já dera um pulo da cama, aflito.

— Mas o que foi? - estava atônita.

Mulder já alcançara a porta do quarto.

— Não o coloquei na geladeira!

Foram as últimas palavras que ouvira antes de vê-lo voar até a sala.

Dana acompanhou-o, já prevendo a cena que ia assistir.

Mulder, desanimado, com a caixa aberta nas mãos, olhava tristemente o seu conteúdo em massa disforme, quase líquida.

— Viu? De outra vez, primeiro tomaremos o sorvete. - sugeriu Dana, sorrindo.

Mulder suspirou, desesperançado.

— Coloque-o no freezer, Mulder.

— Tá. - foi só o que respondeu, com ar de desgosto.

Dana sentiu pena do seu amor.

Mas o que poderia fazer?

O seu imprevisível Mulder era sempre tão impetuoso quando estava a fim de amá-la...! Não via tempo nem circunstâncias.

Ela volteou pelo ambiente.

Chegou próximo da mesa.

Tomou o seu celular e colocou-o junto ao de Mulder no móvel próximo dali.

O seu olhar dirigiu-se, em seguida, para o estojo azul do brinco que perdera.

Suspirou profundamente, olhando-o e tomou-o em suas mãos. Abriu a tampa do estojo.

Seus olhos não acreditaram no que estava vendo naquele instante.

— Mulder! - gritou a plenos pulmões, entusiasmada.

Ele aproximou-se.

— Amanhã irei a um ouvidista. Você entende disso, Scully?

— E o que é isso?

— Aquele palavrão dificil: otorrinolaringologista.

— Está com algum problema?

— Sim, após esse seu grito me chamando.

Dana dirigiu a Mulder o seu mais doce olhar de ternura e censura ao mesmo tempo.

— Ah, Mulder! Que coisa! - criticou-o - Mas não tem importância. Vem cá!

Ele aproximou-se para ver o que ela lhe escondia com as mãos em concha.

— Sur-pre-sa! - ela falou, cantarolando.

Entregou a ele a caixinha de veludo.

Dentro dela o lindo e precioso par de brincos de ouro e pérola, reluzia sob a luz do lustre.

Os olhos de Mulder esforçaram-se para abrir o máximo possível.

— Realmente, Scully, uma bela surpresa!

Ele lhe havia falado, quase como um autômato.

— É só isso que vai me dizer? - ela o olhava com as sobrancelhas levantadas, perplexa, esperando algo mais dele.

— Só tenho mais uma coisa.

— O que?

— Que o meu amor por você, Scully, é tão ... infinitamente grande... que as demais coisas importantes da minha vida são nada...

— Ah, Mulder! - jogou-se nos braços dele - Coloque-os nas minhas orelhas, vá! - pediu.

— Agora consigo lembrar! - disse ele, entusiasmado - Naquele momento em que a abracei, automaticamente coloquei a jóia dentro da caixa e...

— Agora vamos... coloque-o na minha orelha... anda!

— Tá. Vou praticar minha boa ação. Sem sentir mais nada... a não ser o metal tocando em sua pele... que é macia... quente... perfumada...

E Mulder ia como que saboreando nela com o olhar fascinado, toda a sua face, a boca, olhos, cabelos, orelhas...

— Ah, não! Vai começar tudo de novo...! - ela choramingou, com a voz espremida.

_**"Já é uma boa ação**_

_**o tentar fazê-la." **_

_**Stern**_


	23. Tempo de Recordações

**TEMPO DE RECORDAÇÕES**

_**"O tempo não é senão o espaço **_

_**entre nossas recordações." **_

_**Amiel**_

Capítulo 52

— Huum... Scully... eu te quero... huumm... Scully... eu te amo...

E Mulder acariciava com a boca todo o rosto de Dana.

O encontro de suas bocas tornou-se num impetuoso e ardente ato de amor.

Sentiam-se na acidez de suas salivas. Sentiam a delícia do prazer do roçar de suas linguas que se uniam, grudavam-se, sugavam-se no ardor do desejo de se deliciarem cada vez mais.

Separaram as bocas e seus corpos já pediam o prosseguimento daquele ato de amor.

E entregaram-se à carícia total que os levava ao êxtase alucinante.

A essas recordações Scully sente que, de dentro de seu ser uma onda de angústia e dor a abala, vindo à tona em forma de pranto.

Logo tenta recompor-se. Levanta-se subitamente e busca um copo com água, engolindo-a, ansiosamente.

Coloca a mão em seu ventre e parece sentir um pequeno pulsar em seu interior.

Os sutís movimentos de seu filho.

Não pode e não deve deixar-se atormentar muito pelas emoções.

Tem que poupar sua criança de tanta emotividade.

Respira profundamente e passa o dorso da mão sob os olhos para secar da pele as lágrimas que a molharam.

Um suspiro sai aos pedaços, liberando-se doloridamente de dentro de seu peito.

Quantas lembranças vêm-lhe à mente!

Até quando poderá viver só da lembrança do seu amor?

Mas tem que ter a esperança permanecendo dentro do seu coração. Jamais permitir ficar somente a desesperança, a derrota.

Tem que pensar nos momentos de felicidade pelos quais passou, para abrir-lhe a mente e permitir vir a esperança de que tudo vai mudar.

Mulder voltará! Mulder se recuperará, esteja onde estiver!

São tantos os boatos... são tantas as notícias infundadas...! Mas a esperança sempre continuará.

Nunca nada a iria fazer desistir de esperá-lo.

Nada! Nunca!

"O meu bebê! A minha criança! O meu filho! Meu e de Mulder! Meu e de Mulder!"

Surpreende-se, repetindo com palavras esses pensamentos em voz audível.

Poderiam até considerá-la louca, se quisessem. Não se importaria.

Só quer poder ter livremente liberdade de pensar em Mulder, recordar tudo dele. E que isso lhe enche de esperança e quase a certeza de tê-lo de volta.

Já a noite descera.

Sozinha, no seu quarto, Dana contempla a janela, vendo a luz da lua prateada varando a fina cortina.

Sob o macio tecido da camisola abraça com suavidade a sua barriga, sentada no meio da cama, pernas cruzadas. Cabeça pendida sobre o peito. Fica assim por minutos.

O silêncio total a faz relaxar e deixar fluir livremente seus devaneios.

"Senhor Deus, por que tem que acontecer isso comigo? Por que o Senhor, na Sua infinita misericóridia não acode essa Sua pobre filha sofrida e infeliz?"

E com esse pensamento voltado para o Criador, deixa-se cair no leito, vagarosamente.

Olhos abertos na escuridão do quarto, levemente sente suas pálpebras imperceptivelmente lhe pesarem sobre os olhos.

— Scully!

A voz querida de Mulder chamando-a

A voz doce, terna, de timbre suave e sedutor.

— Vem aqui, Mulder! - ela pede, de braços abertos, ainda deitada, cheia de ansiedade.

Ele aproxima-se, senta-se mansamente na beira da cama.

"Na verdade, - pensa - nem parece o meu Mulder. Ele é sempre tão impulsivo!"

Ele continua a fita-la com aquela expressão de suave ternura, mas incontida sensualidade e paixão.

— Por que não vem, Mulder? - pede, carinhosamente ansiosa.

— Quisera eu poder ultrapassar todas essas barreiras que me estão impedindo! - ele diz, em tom de queixa.

— Mas você está aqui! Segura minha mão! - ela quase chora.

— Não posso, Scully! - diz, num tom de infinita amargura.

— Mas por que? - ela não entende.

Ali, deitada, à mercê do seu carinho e ele... bem próximo dela, distante talvez nada mais que meio metro, não quer atendê-la.

Dana quer sentar-se para jogar-se entre aqueles braços amados.

Não consegue. Suas forças esvaem-se.

— Mulder, vem! Estou te chamando!

— Eu não posso! Não posso!

Mesmo na escuridão do quarto, ela percebe que ele chora, aflito.

— Segura minha mão! - ela estende-lhe ainda a mão, chorando também.

Porem ele não faz sequer um movimento para atende-la.

— Por que, Mulder? Não quer? - queixa-se, chorando ainda.

— Sou só seu pensamento, Scully! Estou só no seu coração!

— Ah, Mulder! - pede soluçando - Não me deixa! Não deixe o seu filho! Por favor, Mulder!

Ele a fita. Há ainda o olhar de ternura e sedução, flutuando nas lágrimas.

— Scully...

— O que, Mulder?

— Eu já vou embora...

— Não! - pede vem alta voz, soluçando.

— Não posso ficar... ainda...

— Mulder! - grita - Não vai!

Ele levanta-se, leve e lento, como que um ser etéreo.

Ela vê que ele está sem peso. Nem deixa a marca do seu corpo nos lençóis onde esteve sentado.

Mas ela não desiste. Continua com os braços estendidos.

— Mulder! - grita, angustiada.

Senta-se na cama, repentinamente.

Nada a seu lado. Somente a penumbra. O quarto vazio. A lua lá fora, no céu pontilhado de estrelas.

Dana junta as mãos, cobrindo o rosto. Estivera dormindo.

Um sonho, quase um pesadelo, a atormentara outra vez.

Levanta-se, vai até a janela.

A lua prateada parece observá-la no seu único olho, desafiadoramente curiosa.

Scully passeia o olhar pelo escuro do céu, vasculhando com a visão os inúmeros pontos brilhantes que tremeluzem no espaço.

Algo no seu coração lhe diz que o seu amado está lá, num daqueles pontos, entre as estrelas.

Ela junta as pontas dos dedos e, lentamente, leva-os à boca com os lábios franzidos, num simbólico beijo para o seu amor lá distante... tão distante...!

Quem sabe ele a está vendo neste momento?

Envia o beijo nas pontas dos dedos, para que ele receba o seu carinho voando pelo espaço...

_**"O beijo é o **_

_**vulcão do coração."**_

_**Mademoiselle Leclerc**_


	24. Com a Natureza

**COM A NATUREZA**

_**"O estudo, a contemplação da natureza, é o**_

_**alimento natural da inteligência e do coração."**_

_**Cicero**_

Capítulo 53

As folhas secas no chão estalavam e desmanchavam-se sob seus pés, enquanto caminhavam.

Vagarosamente em seus passos no mesmo ritmo, deixavam seus corpos expostos ao sol cálido e brilhante daquela tarde.

No arvoredo em todo o longo da estrada de areia o canto mavioso e diverso dos pássaros extasiavam-lhes os ouvidos. Intensamente melodioso.

De mãos dadas, olhar admirado de prazer diante da deslumbrante natureza, desfrutavam o momento de poderem estar ali, juntos e felizes.

Uma revoada de pombos brancos e cauda em leque movimentou-se no ar, para logo despencar inteiro o bando no chão arenoso, a catar pequenos alimentos que podiam achar.

— Scully, vou pegar um pombinho desses pra você.

— Não, Mulder, eu não quero...!

Essa última palavra pronunciada, já fora em vão. Mulder já havia corrido, agitado, tentando alcançar uma das ligeiras aves.

— Pára, Mulder! É tonto mesmo! Pára! - ela ria-se, gostosamente, vendo-o a correr, desabalado, tentando prender em suas mãos uma das aves pousadas no chão.

— Pára, Mulder!

Não queria incentívá-lo àquela louca empreitada.

— Mas que idéia mais boba, Mulder! Pára!

E ele prosseguia no seu intento.

Num certo momento desequilibrara-se e caira estatelado no chão.

Dana correra em sua direção, vendo-o caído, rosto apoiado no braço dobrado, imóvel e calado.

— Mulder!

Ela gritou, aproximando-se dele.

— Mulder! - chamou-o, novamente.

Agachou-se para tocá-lo, já um tanto apreensiva.

— Mulder! O que aconteceu? - tentou levantar-lhe a cabeça inerte.

— Uuuuuú! - assustou-a Mulder, levantando-se rápido.

— Jesus, Mulder! Pra que isso?

— Estratégia. - falou, limpando a areia da roupa.

— Não entendi.

— Claro, Scully. Se eu caisse e, em seguida simplesmente me levantasse, seria um prato cheio para essas suas risadas fáceis de sair ... e difíceis de desaparecer.

Ela deu-lhe um tapinha na nádega.

— Engraçadinho! E eu assustada... mas Mulder, pra que queria pegar um desses pombinhos?

— Pra você!

— Imagine só! Que idéia! Só se fosse para servir de...

— ... pombo-correio. - completou o pensamento dela.

— Hum... você não tem jeito, Mulder.

— Senta aqui, Scully. - chamou-a para uma rocha à beira da estrada.

Ela sentou-se ao seu lado.

— Olhe bem a natureza à nossa volta... essa paisagem bucólica, preenchendo este verde e enorme espaço... esta tranquilidade... repare! Lá distante não é um lago?

— Não, Mulder, aquele azul que daqui se vê é o mar! Se você se concentrar, conseguirá ouvir o barulho das ondas... ouça!

Ambos pararam e tentaram ouvir o rumor das águas lá ao longe.

— Você gostaria de ter uma casa aqui, Scully?

— Por que não?

— E por falar nisso, quantos anos faltam pra nossa aposentadoria?

Os dois deram gargalhadas.

Mulder começou a tirar de uma embalagem que havia guardado em seu bolso, migalhas de biscoitos, atirando-as ao chão.

Uma pequena quantidade de pombos passeava em seus pesinhos rápidos no chão arenoso.

— Que gracinha, Mulder! Como são bonitos! Mas acho estranho...!

— O que?

— Não é nada comum vê-se essas aves num lugar como esse.

— Tem razão... mas olhe lá adiante o motivo.

A alguma distância dali cinco pombais feitos a capricho, podiam-se ver.

O bando de alvos pombinhos continuava, com seu célere caminhar e movimento de rápidas cabecinhas, a procurar no chão as migalhas de biscoito que Mulder havia jogado.

Num movimento mais brusco dele, os pombos haviam alçado vôo em revoada, atingindo em poucos segundos grande altura no céu azul.

— Venha, Scully. Já foram embora.

Ela, imediatamente aproximou-se para dar a mão a ele e assim ficarem a observar lá, ao longe, os pombais.

— Vou jogar todo o resto das migalhas aqui, pra eles.

— Cuidado, Mulder! - alertou-o sorrindo - Quem sabe há algum olheiro, prestando atenção nos seus gestos, para poder enviar um aviso aos companheiros?

— Ah, Scully, não exagera! Só as formigas são capazes de transmitir às suas companheiras mensagens assim, em busca de comida.

— Não sei não...

— Em matéria de animais, aves, etc , não estamos muito a par, Scully.

— É verdade.

Abraçam-se, sorridentes.

Uma leve brisa soprava no lugar.

Não se apercebiam, no seu abraço terno, que o bando dos alvos pombinhos, retornando dos pombais, volteavam por sobre eles, em círculos.

De súbito encontraram-se cercados novamente das aves, que arrulhavam a seus pés.

— Mulder! - ao mesmo tempo em que Scully gritava seu nome, as audaciosas aves já haviam pousado em seus ombros, braços, cabeças.

— Ah, não! Xô! Sai! - Scully os espantava, enquanto ria, sem parar.

Mulder dava gargalhadas por vê-la assim, parecendo uma estátua de praça, quando visitada pelas aves do local.

E Dana voltava o corpo para todos os lados, agitadamente, enxotando-os.

— O que que é isso? Me ajuda, Mulder!

Mas ela teve que render-se às boas gargalhadas ao olhar para ele.

Mulder, de pé, corpo ereto tal qual uma estátua, mãos à cintura, somente com o olhar acompanhava o movimento das animadas aves que haviam resolvido fazer avenidas nos passeios pelos seus braços e ombros.

Scully já havia conseguido livrar-se das incômodas aves.

— Mulder, tira eles daí!

Com um impetuoso e forte gesto, Mulder afastou para longe de si o bando de pombinhos.

Logo em seguida avistaram um homem que corria em sua direção.

— Eles estão lhe importunando! Desculpe, mas fazem isso com todos os visitantes desta região. - disse, ao chegar perto.

— É... se a acolhida dos humanos for igual a dessas aves, aqui é, realmente um bom lugar. - comentou Mulder.

Dana olhou-o com um sorriso de censura.

Repentinamente seus olhos distinguiram algo que a havia espantado.

— Mulder! Sua roupa! - apontou em direção do seu peito.

Uma escorrida e feia mancha havia colado-se em sua roupa, sobre a camisa, do lado esquerdo.

— Scully...

— O que? - Dana ria, sem parar.

— Será que fui promovido? Esse meu novo crachá é bem diferente e não consigo decifrar meu posto, agora.

— Perdão, senhor, queira desculpar... esses pombos...! - o homem parecia verdadeiramente pesaroso.

Mulder ia preparando os dedos para passar na mancha.

— Não, Mulder! Não faça isso! - pediu Dana.

— Senhor, por favor, venha até minha casa. Lá, mandarei limpar sua roupa. - falou o homem.

— É distante daqui? - Dana perguntou.

— Não, é aquela fazenda lá adiante. - apontou a casa ao longe.

Dana juntou os lábios e olhou de soslaio para Mulder, tentando não achar engraçado ver que teriam que caminhar até aquela longa distância.

Resolveram seguir o homem que os convidara a ir até sua casa.

O homem falava sem parar, caminhando à frente do casal.

Mulder e Scully, de mãos dadas, seguiam-no, somente ouvindo o que ele tinha tanto a contar sobre a região na qual habitava.

— Os senhores se importariam se eu me adiantasse e fosse na frente? Está se preparando um temporal e eu tenho que recolher alguns animais, antes da chegada da chuva.

Mulder levantou a mão.

— Claro que não! Não nos importamos! Pode ir.

— Obrigado. Espero-os lá.

E saiu, em desabalada carreira, pela campina afora.

Dana voltou a face em direção do céu. As nuvens brancas e transparentes haviam desaparecido, dando lugar a outras pesadas e escuras.

— É bem verdade o que disse o homem...

— Sim, mas a chuva não vem agora, Scully. Vai continuar parada aí de nariz pra cima? Vamos embora!

Neste exato momento um consistente e pesado pingo de chuva caiu-lhe exatamente na ponta do nariz.

— Mas será...? - ele voltou o rosto para cima.

Dana encontrou, mais uma vez, um bom motivo para rir à vontade.

— Achou graça, é, Scully? Caiu bem no meu nariz!

Ela aproximou-se para agarrá-lo e apertá-lo junto a si.

— Esse nariz que eu adoro! - beijou-o, fazendo com que ele inclinasse a cabeça em sua direção, para poder ficar ao alcance de seu rosto.

— Pare de fazer piada, Scully! - suspendeu-a do chão, prendendo-a a seu corpo - Meu nariz é grande, eu sei...

— ... mas é charmoso e esperto... e ele chega sempre...

— ... sempre o que? - aperta-a mais contra si, mantendo-a com os pés acima do chão.

— Ele chega sempre primeiro que sua boca. - ela ri, divertida.

— Olhe, Scully, você está me fazendo ter vontade de jogá-la aqui nesta areia mesmo e...

— Você nem é doido, Mulder! Nem pense! Me solta, anda!

Porem ele não a largava e começaram a rir, beijando-se, descontraidos e felizes.

Grossos pingos de chuva, agora, começavam a despencar do alto, pegando-os de surpresa.

— Corre, Scully! - ele gritou, largando-a e puxando-a pela mão.

— Pra que, Mulder? Do que vai adiantar?

Ela grudou seu corpo ao dele.

Continuavam abraçados ali, grudados, recebendo em seus corpos as pesadas gotas de chuva que já caiam com vontade.

— Esta é uma boa maneira de gastar o tempo, hein Scully?

_**"Só falta o tempo a quem **_

_**não sabe aproveitá-lo."**_

_**Jovellamos**_


	25. Puro Romance

**PURO ROMANCE**

_**"O amor é o mais agradável**_

_**episódio do romance da vida." **_

_**Sophie Arnould**_

Capítulo 54

E continuaram ali, os dois, Mulder e Scully, abraçados, esquecidos do que os cercava... do seu trabalho, das complicações da vida, do mundo, enfim.

A chuva forte, benfazeja para o chão continuava a encharcar cada vez mais suas roupas.

E eles continuavam assim, tratando de deixar permanecer na sua mente somente os fatos interessantes e diferentes, como os daquele momento que estavam a usufruir do que a natureza pródiga lhes queria oferecer.

— Nunca você me abraçou tão fortemente como está fazendo agora, Mulder!

— Será mesmo? Estou tentando preservar a frente de sua roupa, colando você assim contra mim.

— Mas que diferença faz?

— Claro que faz! Você vai ficar com a roupa colada no corpo e aí... fica tudo à mostra.

— Ora, Mulder!

— Ora, por que? Você acha que vou deixar você ficar transparente na frente de qualquer um, lindinha?

Dana sorri, e encosta mais nele, suspendendo bem as pontas dos pés para poder assim, colocar o queixo no seu ombro.

— Scully, vamos voltar daqui mesmo?

— Sem ir até a fazenda, conforme convidou o homem?

— Hum, hum. - assentiu.

— Você é que sabe.

— Vamos voltar direto para o carro, onde o deixamos.

— Tá bom...

— **Ok, lindinha!** - falou assim em alta voz e ergueu-a nos braços.

— O que vai fazer?

— Não está vendo? Carregá-la.

Dana agarrou-se ao pescoço de Mulder e deixou-se levar.

Na torrencial chuva.

A água da chuva fazia escorrer pelo rosto de Dana os fios do seu cabelo despenteado.

Dez minutos de caminhada, já faziam Dana achar suficiente o tempo para Mulder carregá-la.

— Ah, não, Mulder! Eu quero continuar andando daqui. Me coloca no chão!

Ele fingiu não ouvi-la.

— Ah, vá Mulder! Me põe no chão!

Ele fitou bem o rosto da amada, conformado, e a colocou no solo.

Apressaram o passo para chegar logo até onde se encontrava o carro.

De mãos dadas. Sob a chuva. Molhados. Cabelos e roupas encharcados.

Alcançaram o carro. Mulder abriu a porta.

— Mulder... - balbuciou.

— O que?

— E as roupas?

Ele olhou a roupa molhada, grudada em seu corpo.

— O que tem ela?

— Mulder... vai molhar o carro.

— Ora, mas que bobagem!

Dana restringiu-se a menear a cabeça, desgostosa.

Num ímpeto, Mulder arrancou do corpo a camisa que vestia. A calça também.

— Mas que loucura! - exclamou Dana - Como é que pode você fazer isso? Estamos em via pública, Mulder!

— Via pública? Uma estrada deserta, a quilômetros da cidade?

— Tá. Você venceu. - ela disse, com ar desanimado, enquanto deslizava-se-lhe sobre a face as gotas da chuva forte que caia.

— Vem cá, Scully! - ele a apertou contra si, ardente.

Ficaram os dois ali, sob a chuva torrencial, deixando-se lavar pela límpida água que as nuvens despejavam lá do alto.

Que lhes importava a chuva? A roupa molhada? O frio querendo enregelar-lhe o corpo, se no seu interior a chama do amor os aquecia?

Que lhes importava, enfim, o mundo inteiro? Tinham um ao outro. Era somente com isso que se importavam.

— Mulder?

— O que?

— Veste a roupa. É melhor. Pode passar algum carro por aí.

— Eu explico que é moda aqui na região.

— Não brinca. Estou falando sério. - repreendeu-o

— E eu mais sério, ainda.

Continuou abraçado a ela, ardoroso. Como sempre.

— Mas não devemos ficar assim, Mulder! - reclamou, chateada.

— Tá. Então vamos dar um jeito. Entra no carro, Scully.

Ela fêz um ar de derrota, deixando os braços arriarem ao longo do corpo.

— Fazer o que? - foi só o que pronunciou.

Mulder ajudou-a a entrar.

Em seguida vestiu a calça e a camisa mesmo ali fora sob a chuva e em seguida entrou no carro, também.

— Não tem importância. Ao chegarmos em algum lugar, compraremos outras capas para os bancos.

— É... na verdade não deixa de ser uma solução, Mulder.

A cidade de modesto casario parecia um tanto acolhedora.

— Vamos naquela loja ali, Scully; tudo bem?

— É... tudo bem.

Na vitrine simples várias roupas expostas, mostrava haver confecções para homens e mulheres.

— Enquanto você vê o que quer, eu procuro uma roupa no outro balcão.

— Sim, Mulder.

Os olhos de Scully detiveram-se sobre um simples, mas simpático vestido de flores pequenas e suavemente coloridas.

Dirigiu-se à moça postada no balcão.

— Por favor, quero comprar aquele modelinho ali na vitrine.

A vendedora trouxe-lhe o número pedido do modelo que havia escolhido.

Após isso, Dana pediu-lhe calcinha e soutien a fim de escolher umas peças.

— E você, Mulder? - perguntou, dirigindo-se a ele.

Ele fez um sinal positivo com a mão, enquanto estava sendo atendido na outra parte do balcão por um rapaz.

Sairam ambos da loja com seus respectivos embrulhos.

Dirigiram-se para o local onde haviam visto uma placa, indicando ser um hotel.

O entardecer já havia chegado.

A chuva torrencial havia cessado. Apenas uma teimosa garoa insistia em cair sobre a pequena cidade.

Ainda com suas vestes ensopadas, dirigiram-se à entrada do hotel, no qual o recepcionista fora de extrema gentileza.

— Pode deixar, senhor, que o meu pessoal cuidará das capas do seu carro e logo, logo elas estarão secas. - respondera após saber dos desejos de Mulder.

—Assim espero. Obrigado.

Uma mulher empregada do hotel, levou-os a ocuparem um dos inúmeros quartos que formavam a hospedaria.

— Veja, Scully. Dá pro gasto, não?

— Nós estamos juntos, Mulder... o resto é nada...

Mulder sorri.

Ambos correm para o banheiro.

Precisavam tomar um bom banho e vestir as roupas novas e secas.

Mulder já havia deixado o banheiro, enquanto Dana ainda nele se arrumava.

Ele colocou-se diante do espelho do antigo guarda-roupa junto à parede.

— Scully! - chamou-a, olhando seu reflexo no espelho - Você vai gostar do que comprei!

— Já vou, Mulder! Estou saindo! - avisou lá de dentro.

— Não demora! Quero te v... - parou, embasbacado pela visão à sua frente.

Dana, no seu vestido um pouco longo e decote profundo, no tecido de lindo florido, parecia-lhe uma figura das que via em ilustrações de contos românticos.

— Você está linda, Scully!

— Não tanto quanto você, Mulder!

Ele parou para observá-la mais atentamente. Tomou-a nos braços.

— Você está simplesmente tentadora, Scully!

Permaneceram abraçados.

Ele a embalava, docemente, dentro dos seus braços. Aspirava o perfume que emanava dos cabelos dela.

Sentia-se feliz por estar ali, naquele lugar diferente e simples com a sua Scully.

— Dana...?

Ela afastou o rosto do peito dele para fitá-lo:

— Meu Deus! Acho que este lugar lhe deu inspiração...!

— Por que?

— Nunca me chama assim!

Ele a fez voltar a colocar o rosto contra seu peito.

Apoiou o queixo sobre seus cabelos; continuava embalando-a, com imensa ternura.

Dana beijava-lhe o pescoço de pele quente e veias pulsantes.

Ficaram assim, entregues às sensações singelas de um puro e infinito amor.

Entregues aos devaneios de inspirados pensamentos de amor que os levava a serem os protagonistas do mais puro romance.

— Mulder?

— O que?

— Fico pensando... e se um dia... algo nos separar...?

— Huum... não estrague este momento com tolices. Já tivemos uma vida inteira de indecisões, de incertezas... por que pensar nisso agora?

Ainda abraçados, chegaram até a janela de poucas dimensões existente no aposento.

Olharam para fora. O céu escurecido não tinha estrelas, indicando que a chuva ainda atrapalharia bastante naquela noite.

Ambos permaneciam calados, fitando a paisagem ante seus olhos.

Para que falar? Por que quebrar a doçura e o encantamento daquele momento?

Mulder alisava agora os cabelos de Scully e, de vez em quando, pousava neles os lábios.

Scully, pequena, alcançava com os lábios apenas seu pescoço e queixo, no qual dava pequenas mordidinhas, fazendo graça em seus carinhos.

— Venha, Scully.

— Até onde?

— Lá fora.

— Nem dá pra olhar as estrelas!

— Sim, mas o tempo pode ainda melhorar.

Ela concordou.

Sairam do pequeno hotel.

O chão de pedras irregulares havia secado um pouco da chuva que havia desabado horas antes.

Em todas as árvores as folhas brilhavam, molhadas pelas gotas da chuva que havia caído.

O som de um pássaro noturno fez-se ouvir naquele instante.

O casal caminhava, de mãos dadas, inteiramente entregue à delicia de se sentir, se tocar, apenas com as mãos, mas como se nelas estivesse o seu próprio coração.

_**"A linguagem do coração é universal;**_

_**só é preciso sensibilidade para entende-la."**_

_**Duclos **_


	26. Palavras e Lágrimas

**PALAVRAS E LÁGRIMAS**

_**"Há palavras que choram**_

_**e lágrimas que falam."**_

_**Cowley**_

Capítulo 55

Dana guarda a última pasta que tem às mãos, dentro do arquivo de aço.

Sente-se cansada, cada dia mais.

A essas alturas, no final do expediente e após um dia atribulado de afazeres e problemas, deseja por fim, chegar ao seu apartamento e sentir a paz que dele emana e lhe faz bem.

— Até amanhã, Scully!

— Até amanhã, Dogget!

O colega de trabalho vai saindo.

Dana conclui a última arrumação em seus relatórios.

Suspira. Olha à volta do ambiente.

Tudo ainda lembra Mulder.

Como ainda lhe chega à lembrança o caminhar dele em passadas largas, decididas, jogando os pés, no seu modo muito especial de andar...!

Como ainda lhe chega à lembrança o toque de suas mãos de dedos longos e macios, em princípio titubeantes, porém mais tarde tão ardorosos e audaciosos...!

Como ainda lhe chega à lembrança o seu olhar, incrivelmente esquadrinhador, que parecia desejar penetrar no mais íntimo dos seus pensamentos ...!

Como ainda lhe chega à lembrança a sua voz, inconfundível, lenta, suave, porém excessivamente sedutora, apesar das palavras quase inaudíveis ...!

Embora as pessoas até comentem que ela está muito bem, que acostumou-se facilmente à parceria no seu trabalho com o Agente Dogget e que também já se pode ver novas feições em seu semblante antes tão abatido e sofrido... isso tudo não significa alegria no coração e sim a convicção pura e simples de que nem tudo está perdido.

Ela tem seu filho. Já o pode sentir até.

Lentamente senta-se numa cadeira para uma breve meditação. Fecha os olhos.

Começa a falar baixinho, colocando as duas mãos sobre seu ventre, onde sente um leve pulsar. O coração de seu bebê.

— Filhinho meu, meu nenêzinho, pedacinho do meu coração, hoje eu posso lhe sentir dentro de mim, porque percebo em minhas entranhas o leve tremor que demonstra que você, por vezes, abre e fecha as mãozinhas de dedinhos diminutos... meu queridinho... minha vida... você é que me tem dado alento para viver, continuar, teimar em correr atrás da sobrevivência... até da felicidade... ainda, mesmo sem o homem que amo... o seu papai... oh, filhinho, hoje você está maiorzinho, sua mamãe se pudesse vê-lo, já o podia até segurar... tão pequenininho o meu nenêzinho, mas já pode abrir as suas pequeninas pálpebras, agora. Será que você me veria? Isso a ciência ainda não pode explicar... mas ainda não teria consciência de nada... e o seu peso? O seu peso dentro de mim ainda é tão pouquinho... ah, meu benzinho, você tem menor peso que um saquinho de açúcar... é... sua mamãezinha sabe, viu? Mas você é ainda muito pequenino, filho meu... e ainda tem que ficar guardadinho, meu amor... sua mamãe lhe vai proteger até o dia em que você vir a conhecer este mundo aqui fora... este mundo terrível, de coisas ruins, de maldades, de perversidades e sofrimentos, de angústias... filhinho... a sua mamãe sofre tanto, meu amor... sua mamãe é tão só... sem a proteção do seu papai, o carinho dele, a ternura, a compreensão... eu preciso muito de você logo aqui comigo pra me dar forças... amor meu... vida minha... você tornou-se toda a minha determinação para viver nesta vida de amarguras, sofrimento e dor. O que estaria fazendo eu neste mundo se não tivesse você comigo, filhinho? Eu estaria só... abandonada... mais infeliz ainda... ah, eu lhe quero tanto, meu filho... eu lhe dei a vida... e no entanto eu é que devo a você a minha própria vida que deverá seguir um novo rumo daqui pra frente, um rumo de esperanças num futuro melhor... meu filho... meu tesouro... pedacinho de mim... acho que nunca havia tido uma conversa tão longa com você... mas aqui estou eu... sua mamãe, conversando com você, filhinho... filhinho...? Ou será filhinha? Sua mamãe não sabe, ainda... só sei que é o meu bebê amado... só sei que é o meu bebê amado... - ela faz uma pausa e suspira profundamente - ... nós somos sozinhos querido... cadê o seu papai? Nós dois precisamos dele... precisamos ... muito... e ele não está aqui com a gente... que sofrimento meu querido! Quanta dor me desgasta o coração...! Às vezes sinto-me morrer por dentro... sinto desejos de chorar até esgotarem-se todas as lágrimas de dentro de mim... como agora... desejo chorar... até minhas lágrimas inundarem todo o espaço em que me encontro e me afogarem num mar de dor...! Só você, filhinho, me dá um novo alento pra viver... porque... sem ninguém pra conversar mais intimamente, trocar idéias, acarinhar... as noites tornam-se longas e vazias meu bebezinho... arrastam-se... e quando, finalmente, chegam as manhãs, estas também são solitárias... só tenho você... bem aqui... juntinho de mim, bem dentro... guardadinho, meu bebê. Espero ansiosa ver esse seu rostinho. Serão verdes os seus olhinhos, meu amor? Como os do seu papai? Ai, filhinho, eu morro de saudades dele... me ajuda... me dá forças pra aguentar essa tristeza tão grande... essa desesperança quer se abater sobre mim... e eu não quero deixar... nunca...!

Dana abre os olhos.

O ambiente à sua volta somente lhe traz as recordações do homem amado.

Tudo continua do mesmo jeito no lugar. A única diferença mais terrível é a ausência dele.

E Dana, rapidamente, como se querendo exigir da sua mente uma limpeza completa nos pensamentos, dirige-se à porta para sair.

Caminha a passos rápidos, subindo os degraus que levam aos corredores para tomar o elevador.

Na porta principal do prédio, pára um pouco.

Percebe que diminutas gotas de chuva lhe tocam o rosto.

— Dana! - ouve chamar.

— Dana!

Novamente ouve alguém a chamá-la.

Pára e volta-se para olhar.

— Dana! Não é possível! É você mesma! - a mulher aproxima-se, sorridente.

— Barbara! - olha-a, surpresa - Não acredito!

Abraçam-se, calorosamente.

— Onde tem estado você, Barbara?

— Eu é que faço essa pergunta, Dana. E você?

— Como vê, no QG do FBI.

Ambas riem.

Saem caminhando juntas.

— Dana, convido-a a jantar. Que tal?

— Hum, hum. - confirma.

— Mas me conta como está sua vida!

— Não antes de me contar a sua. - retruca Dana.

— Bem, amiga, minha vida deu uma reviravolta. - ela ri - Lembra-se de quando estávamos na Universidade?

— Sim, claro! Como poderia esquecer?

— Eu gostava de um dos nossos colegas, lembra disso?

— Sim... o... não consigo lembrar o nome. O que tem ele?

— Vince é o nome dele.

— Isso mesmo! Lembro-me agora, Barbara! Mas e aí?

— Vince é o pai dos meus dois filhos.

— Como é? - Dana levanta as sobrancelhas - Não acredito! Você já tem **dois** filhos?

— Os meus amores!

— Mas que felicidade, Barbara!

— É verdade. Eu e o Vince nos amamos muito! Olha... e foi um amor bem complicado... dificil de ser realizado...!

— Por que? Houve algum empecilho?

— O tempo foi um empecilho. A indecisão, a timidez também... não tínhamos coragem de nos declarar apaixonados um pelo outro... era uma loucura!

— Huumm, Barbara... eu me sinto revivendo a minha própria vida, ouvindo isso de você.

A amiga sorri para olhá-la.

— Você já viveu esse tipo de vida?

Dana não a responde.

Entram no carro de Barbara.

— Vamos, vamos jantar num bom restaurante.

Colocam os cintos de segurança.

Scully continua em sua mudez.

— Sabe, Dana, a minha vida... bem eu não posso me queixar. Os problemas em Quântico não chegam a atrapalhar minha vida pessoal e nem a vida particular atrapalha a minha carreira.

E Barbara discorre, sem parar, sobre toda a sua vida, sua carreira, seus ideais.

Chegando até onde haviam planejado, a amiga de Dana estaciona o carro.

— Puxa! Acho que falo demais, até! Por enquanto nem sei como está sua vida, Dana! Não me contou nada! - coloca a mão em seu braço - Também não dei nenhuma oportunidade, não é? Falo tanto...! Me desculpe...

Scully limita-se a um leve sorriso para a amiga.

Entram no restaurante para jantar.

O garçom aproxima-se.

Resolvem as duas amigas a pedir o prato de sua preferência.

Barbara olha a amiga mais calada do que nunca diante de si, fitando o cardápio que está sobre a mesa, mas com um claro vazio no entristecido olhar.

— Dana...? - procura chamar-lhe a atenção.

— Desculpe, Barbara... acho que estou distraida...

— Posso lhe dizer algo, Dana?

— Sim, claro. O que?

— Apesar de que há tempos não conversávamos, acho que posso usar... falar com você mais intimamente... posso?

— Sobre o que? - olha para a amiga.

— Eu a estou achando um pouco taciturna...

— Palavra mais que formal! - Dana esforça-se para sorrir.

— Triste, Dana... muito triste... quer me dizer o que houve?

— O que houve? - repete, tentando sorrir, mas sua boca contrai-se numa atitude de choro.

— Dana... você está sofrendo? Foi alguma coisa que aconteceu?

Há muito tempo Scully não tinha ao seu lado alguém amigo que lhe falasse tão carinhosamente e interessada no seu real sofrer.

As lágrimas surgem-lhe nos olhos azuis, rapidamente inundando-os.

Ela fixa a amiga Barbara com o semblante triste e pesaroso, por muitos minutos e mais ainda continua fixando detidamente o olhar sobre a outra diante de si, tentando engolir com dificuldade o pranto, e como se naquele seu olhar estivesse a pedir um amparo.

A cada segundo mais e mais lágrimas toldam-lhe o olhar angustiado. Logo elas passam a deslizar lentamente sobre sua face.

— Dana...? Meu Deus, o que aconteceu, Dana? - a outra insiste.

Scully nada consegue explicar. Nem uma só palavra consegue pronunciar.

Como poderia? Com a garganta completamente fechada, sufocando-a, pela tristeza do que está passando? Com o coração tão amargurado, pesado dentro do seu peito?

Permanece calada, enquanto a amiga, desistindo de fazer as insistentes perguntas, toma entre as suas as mãos de Scully.

— Ah, meu Deus! Eu não sabia que você estava sofrendo, Dana! Por favor, me perdoe se eu fiquei insistindo pra você falar...!

Scully sacode a cabeça, afirmando entender.

Aceita o aperto das mãos da amiga como um consolo para o seu coração.

— Dana, eu gostaria muito de poder ajudá-la... se possível...

Neste momento, ela meneia a cabeça, negativamente.

— Eu entendo... não posso... compreendo a sua dor, sim. E você vai me contar quando puder. - fala Barbara, suavemente.

Scully, por mais alguns minutos, continua a fitar a amiga que lhe fala, limitando-se apenas a fazer sinal com a cabeça de que ela não se está se sentindo incomodada com suas palavras.

Aquele choro para ela é mais que um desabafo.

Mesmo sem palavras.

Vai fazer o possível para deixar passar aquele emocionante momento de desalento diante de Barbara, sua amiga de há muito tempo, para então, diante dela desfiar seu rosário de lagrimas e palavras.

_**"Amigo é aquele que nos ajuda a tomar **_

_**uma pílula amarga, envolvendo-a em açúcar."**_

_**Sophie Loeb**_


	27. Orgulho a Dois

**ORGULHO A DOIS**

_**"O orgulho é a última coisa**_

_**que morre dentro de nós."**_

_**Labouchère**_

Capítulo 56

Dana espera, quase impaciente, a chegada do elevador ao térreo.

Duas mulheres dirigem-se à frente da porta para tomar o elevador, também.

Uma delas, soturna, semblante fechado, é o perfeito oposto da outra, de extrema simpatia.

As duas cumprimentam Dana, que retribui sua saudação.

Imediatamente vem à lembrança de Scully fatos acontecidos quando havia começado seu relacionamento amoroso com Mulder.

— Boa noite, Agente Mulder!

— Oi! - respondeu Mulder.

Dana permaneceu calada.

— Agente Mulder... é que ... o Diretor Perkins pediu-me avisá-lo amanhã de que o estará convocando para uma reunião às dezoito horas, mas como já o estou vendo neste momento, achei que devia logo comunicar-lhe sobre isso.

— Ah, é? Muito obrigado pelo aviso.

— Haverá, após a reunião, um jantar.

— Jantar...?

— Sim... comemorando o novo cargo a ser assumido pelo Diretor Perkins.

— Ah, sei.

— Quanto ao jantar, podemos contar com a sua presença?

— É... bem... vou pensar.

— Pensar? O que é isso, Fox? Por que essa relutância?

Scully havia adiantado os passos à frente no seu caminhar, ao ver a insistência com que a colega se dirigia a Mulder.

Ficara a fingir observar qualquer ponto na rua, a fim de fazer Mulder imaginar que ela havia sido distraída por alguma coisa importante que lhe chamara a atenção.

— Ah, Mulder, não fica pensando, não! - fez um tom confidencial - O chefe diz que depois poderá haver uma esticada até o Paradise Theather para assistirmos o show que está lá nesta temporada.

— Show? - perguntou quase que automaticamente.

— É, cara! - lançou um olhar de desafio para Dana - Claro que o convite é extensivo a outros funcionários...!

— Obrigada pela condescendência. - disse Dana, com os braços cruzados, lançando faiscas através dos seus incríveis olhos azuis.

Mulder aproximou-se de Dana, colocou a mão em seu ombro para direcioná-la a deixarem o local.

— Fox, você não vai perder, não é? - a colega insistiu.

— É um caso a pensar.

— O que? Fox!

Mulder já dirigia-se com Scully para afastar-se da insistente colega, enquanto erguia a mão, num sinal de despedida.

— Vamos, Scully.

— Fox! - gritou a moça, aproximando-se em passos rápidos - Eu estarei te esperando!

Esse fato fôra um introito do que iria acontecer no dia seguinte.

Dana, com uns papéis na mão, havia saido da sala do Diretor Assistente Skinner.

Adiante, no corredor, avistara Mulder conversando com a mesma colega do dia anterior.

Pareciam entenderem-se muito bem naquele momento.

Mulder não a estava atendendo com impaciência; estava bem tranquilo e falava com suavidade ao responder às perguntas da mulher.

Estava dando a ela uma extrema atenção, notou Scully.

"Será sobre a história de ontem?" - Dana perguntou-se.

Dentro de sua mente já começava a remoer-se uma dúvida.

Dana aproximou-se dos dois conversando, os quais não se deram conta de sua presença.

— Sabe Fox, que você é extremamente misterioso?

— O que quer dizer com esse **misterioso?**

— Ah, sim, você tem algo que... que a gente não chega a entender...

Mulder deu uma risadinha forçada.

— Tudo isso por que?

— Você é um homem que seduz, Fox... sabe? - ela achegava-se a ele insinuante.

— Trate-me por Mulder somente. - ele retrucou em tom baixo e gentil.

Os pensamentos de Dana a atormentavam naquele instante.

"Mulder a trata com um carinho todo especial."

Para fazer-se notar pigarreou e chegou bem perto dos dois.

— Oi, Scully! - saudou-a Mulder.

A colega nada dissera para cumprimentá-la.

Muito menos Dana com relação a ela.

Estavam quietas. Caladas. Uma não gostava da cara da outra.

— Mulder, eu trouxe o resultado da autópsia que você estava esperando. - avisou-o Dana - Ou deseja vê-lo... mais tarde... quando desocupar?

— Agora! Já! - ele respondeu e afastou-se rapidamente da colega com quem estivera conversando.

A moça permaneceu calada, estática, vendo Mulder e Scully afastarem-se de sua presença.

Mulder, caminhando rápido ao lado de Scully, que estava quase a correr, olhava-a, atentamente.

— Devo pensar que vi um pouco de sarcasmo na sua pergunta, Scully?

— Um pouco...?

— Ah, então é verdade o que imaginei? Que você acha que eu irei àquele jantar?

— E por que não? Assunto de ... **trabalho**! - especificou bem a palavra, em um tom irritado.

— Sabe, Scully, eu gostaria que você não me fizesse tolhido nos meus passos... afinal sou um cara...

— ... **livre**! - ela concluiu, parando de caminhar, subitamente, encarando-o.

Ele levantou a mão espalmada em sua direção:

— Eu não quis dizer isso, Scully! Você está usando palavras que não sairiam da minha boca!

Desciam eles agora os degraus que davam acesso à sua sala no porão.

Dana nada mais pronunciara.

Sentia-se mal.

— Scully, por que você gosta de criar um **clima **onde nada está subentendido? Eu não lhe fiz dar a entender que sinto-me livre, Scully!

— E será que, por sua vez, não dá pra notar que eu não estou querendo falar mais nada sobre isso? A vida é sua, Mulder! Você pode ter os amigos que quiser! Não me diz respeito seus relacionamentos!

Mulder, enquanto ouve as irritadas palavras de Scully, destranca a porta para logo nela entrarem.

Aproximara-se dela, suavemente. Permaneceu parado, por alguns instantes, com um dedo sobre os lábios, meditativo, fixando Dana.

Ela fingia não enxergá-lo a seu lado. Havia se sentado e manuseava com mãos nervosas os relatórios à sua frente, enquanto a mente remoia-se a rebuscar frases, palavras pronunciadas por Mulder. As quais a haviam maltratado tão intensamente.

— Scully... escuta... eu não faria nada que a magoasse, tenha certeza disso... eu não diria a você...

O telefone chamando interrompeu a frase de Mulder.

— Mulder. - atendeu ele mal-humorado.

Ficou ouvindo por alguns instantes quem o estava chamando do outro lado da linha.

Dana levantou-se. Dirigiu-se ao arquivo. Puxou a gaveta. Retirou algumas pastas. Abriu uma delas. Notou que nada estava enxergando, nessas alturas.

Os olhos não continham lágrimas mas toldavam-lhe a visão real os pensamentos alucinantes do ciúme e da desconfiança.

Imediatamente recolocou as pastas no lugar devido e bateu com estrondo a gaveta do arquivo de aço, para fechá-la.

Mulder reparou o gesto dela naquele instante.

Colocou o telefone na base, lentamente, prestando atenção ao exagerado modo de Dana.

— Scully... - recomeçou Mulder.

Ela não lhe respondeu. Voltou à cadeira e sentou-se.

Mulder aproximou-se. Tocou-lhe o ombro.

— Olha, Scully...

— Mulder, eu estou super cansada! Por favor, o que tiver que me dizer, deixe pra amanhã! - levantou-se - Estou saindo.

— Mas Scully, olha...

— Por que será que tenho que explicar-lhe sempre, detalhadamente, que a sua vida social não me diz respeito?

— Vida social? Social? - ele anda pela sala, passando u'a mão sobre o rosto - Que vida social você acha que tenho, Scully? Você acompanha a minha vida por todos esses anos e sabe bem...

— Eu não sei nada, Mulder! Cada vez o desconheço mais!

De súbito o coração de Dana deu um salto dentro do peito. Compreendera, naquele momento que estava falando coisas demais.

Sentiu-se morrer por dentro.

Mas e agora? Como voltar atrás?

E o seu orgulho? E o seu amor-próprio a permitiria retroceder, pedir desculpas e fazê-lo entender que o amava muito e que todo esse mal humor havia sido motivado por um rompante de ciúme? E sem fundamento?

Mas imagine se faria isso! Nunca voltaria atrás! Dana Katherine Scully deixar-se humilhar por um homem? Jamais!

A frase que ela deixara no ar pronunciada há poucos instantes, havia tocado em Mulder, tornando-o extremamente cansado de falar "com jeitinho" àquela mulher ali, diante dele, que era o seu verdadeiro e único motivo de viver.

Mesmo condescendente com o mal-humor de Dana, teria que retrucar as duras palavras dela com sarcasmo.

E foi o que fez.

Dana sentira o quase desprezo no tom de voz de Mulder.

Sarcasticamente acusava-a de desconfiada e outras coisas havia ele dito que lhe caira como um punhal no fundo do coração.

— "Scully, você não passa de mais uma da maioria dessas mulheres que vivem da

desconfiança e nem sequer se toca de que nada devemos um ao outro!"

Essas haviam sido as terríveis palavras pronunciadas por Mulder para ofendê-la.

O choque que tivera com a frase dita por ele fôra tão grande, que ficara sem ação, sem palavras.

Retirara-se, imediatamente.

Ao tomar o celular e as chaves do carro, estas haviam caído de sua mão, tamanha fôra a rispidez com que as havia tirado da mesa.

Ao som daqueles metais no assoalho, Mulder parecia haver despertado.

— Scully! - gritara o nome dela.

Porém Dana já havia deixado o escritório.

Mulder correu até a porta para chamá-la, mas o orgulho de homem ferido, o fizera estacar.

Não se permitiria deixar levar pelos maus sentimentos de Scully. Nunca deixaria que mulher alguma o passasse para trás na sua posíção de ser superior em relação à mulher, esse ser humano tão complicado, criado por Deus para servir de companhia ao homem. Tudo tão complicado desde os tempos de Adão!

Ficara parado no mesmo lugar, por vários segundos.

— Scully! - murmurou, para si mesmo.

Dana chegara ao apartamento esgotada. Física e psicológicamente.

Dirigira seu carro extremamente mal.

Sentiu-se nervosa até em pensar no que teria acontecido se aquele caminhão que cortara o seu carro na pista, tivesse causado uma batida. Sabe que teria sido bem violenta. Talvez até pudesse ter causado...

Decidiu parar de pensar .

Respirou fundo.

Sentiu-se ansiosa. Frustrada.

Naquela noite Mulder deveria ir para seu apartamento, conforme haviam combinado, mas depois de toda aquela discussão, seria impossível imaginar que ele fizesse isso.

Ela retirou o casaco.

Jogou os sapatos para o lado.

Colocou as chaves na mesa.

Retirou o celular do bolso. Ia colocá-lo sobre a mesa, quando sentiu o desejo de chamar Mulder.

"Chamá-lo? Para que? Ele deve estar muito irritado comigo... e eu com ele! Mas eu o quero tanto!"

As lágrimas vieram soltas, rolando livres por sua face triste.

As horas haviam se passado lentas e desgastantes.

Desde o momento em que se havia deitado horas atrás, não conseguira nem cochilar.

A mente trabalhando sem cessar. Tristeza. Saudade. Arrependimento. Decepção.

Uma salada de sentimentos misturava-se-lhe no cérebro cansado.

Depois, após cansativas meditações, sentiu que seu corpo tinha a sensação de desfalecimento e as palpebras lhes pesavam sobre o olhos. Adormecera por algum tempo.

Dana abriu os olhos, repentinamente. Acordara do seu sono um tanto custoso de conseguir.

Olhou para o relógio na mesinha ao lado da cama: 01:25.

A garganta seca a perturbava; necessitava tomar um pouco d'água. Senti-la descer gelada e refrescante por suas entranhas.

De súbito notou que na beira da cama estava um casaco.

Sentou-se para ver. Tinha certeza de que não era o seu e mesmo que o fosse, não o teria largado ali.

"O casaco de Mulder! - percebeu - Mas isso não estava aqui! Só se ele..."

Ela andou até a sala, em dúvida do que estava imaginando.

No sofá, Mulder acomodara-se o melhor que pôde, para caber dentro dele.

"Ele veio!" - pensou Dana.

Parou por instantes.

Devia chamá-lo para a cama ou deixá-lo ali no sofá?

Dúvida cruel!

Mas o sentimento maior falou mais alto.

Aproximou-se, tocando-lhe num braço.

— Mulder!

Ele olhou-a, extremunhado.

— Oi, Scully.

— Vem pra cama.

— Não... fico aqui mesmo.

— Mulder, por favor!

— Me deixa aqui... eu estou bem...!

Dana fez um pequeno esforço com seu pequeno corpo, para levantá-lo do sofá.

— Vamos, Mulder.

Ele atendeu-lhe o apelo. Dirigiu-se para o quarto. Deitou-se.

Scully permaneceu na sala.

No escuro. De pé. Olhando para o nada.

Após meditar, resolveu ir para o quarto.

Sentou-se na cama. Deitou-se inteiramente voltada para o lado oposto de onde estava Mulder.

Ele aguardou alguns segundos.

— Scully?

— Que é?

— Está com sono?

— Bastante.

— Ok.

Mulder dirigiu a mão levemente em sua direção e tocou-a nos cabelos.

Dana fechou os olhos, sentindo prazer naquele toque.

Ele alisava-lhe a cabeleira ruiva, suavemente.

Porém ela continuava, ainda, de costas para ele.

— Você acha que eu não deveria ter vindo esta noite? - perguntou em voz baixa.

Dana não respondeu de pronto. Um longo suspiro libertou-se de seu peito.

— Por que aquela discussão, Scully?

— Ah, Mulder...! - conseguiu exclamar com voz entrecortada, porem não voltou-se para ele.

Ele suspirou. Precisava esperar. Endireitou-se no seu lugar na cama.

Assim era a sua Dana. E ainda o chamava de imprevisível!

Então Mulder acomodou-se. Fechou os olhos. Quem sabe no dia seguinte ela estaria de melhor humor?

Em poucos segundos, sentiu ele os pequenos dedos de Dana a deslizarem sobre seu rosto.

Continuou impassível.

— Mulder... - ela começou.

Ele apenas ouviu, sem responder.

— Mulder... desculpe... eu confesso que, às vezes, sou uma tola; pareço uma adolescente, morrendo de ciúmes por qualquer pessoa que se chegue a você... mas... me ajuda a mudar, Mulder... eu preciso... é que tenho medo de te perder... eu só sei que não posso viver mais sem você... sem sentir que você está aqui só pra mim... eu sou uma tola, Mulder... em pensar que sou dona de você; eu jamais poderia...

— Shiii...! - ele a fez parar, voltando-se para ela e colocando os dedos em seus lábios - Scully, passemos uma borracha em mais esse episódio desagradável da nossa vida.

— É isso mesmo que você quer?

— É o que eu quero sempre, Scully!

— Mulder... me perdoa...?

— Scully... quem deve me perdoar é você...

— Desculpa, Mulder... o meu... orgulho às vezes não me permite ver a clareza do que necessito para viver bem com você...

— Não somente você é orgulhosa, Scully...

Ela o fitou, compreendendo o que ele queria dizer.

Mulder tocou-lhe a face com brandura.

Os olhares se encontraram. O verde confundindo-se com o azul, formando um só todo de paixão e ternura.

Mulder deslizou a mão espalmada ternamente, do alto da testa de Dana até seu queixo.

Dana deixava um sorriso surgir em seus lábios, com o gesto terno, mas engraçado dele.

Mulder continuava com a campina verde e úmida do orvalho das lágrimas do seu olhar, esquadrinhando o azul do sereno e transparente, mas transbordante de água, do lago dos olhos de Scully.

— O meu maior desejo é viver bem com você e sermos felizes... - disse ele.

— E eu quero isso, Mulder! Oh, meu Deus e como!

Mulder puxou-a totalmente para si.

Abraçou-a com calor. Respeito. Ternura. Compreensão. Amor.

E no calor daquele abraço permaneceram calados.

Nenhum dos dois iria atrever-se a quebrar o silêncio que traduzia o desgosto por terem-

se magoado reciprocamente.

_**"Algumas vezes é virtude**_

_**calar a verdade."**_

_**Metastásio**_


	28. Tolices

**TOLICES **

_**"Ninguém está livre de dizer tolices; **_

_**o imperdoável é dize-lo solenemente."**_

_**Michael de Montaigne**_

Capítulo 57

Dana estava pegando as xícaras, pires e talheres pra arrumar a mesa do café da manhã.

Inopinadamente um pires havia soltado-se de suas mãos e esfacelado-se no chão.

— Scully! Algum terremoto por aí? - berrou Mulder, do interior do apartamento.

— Sim! - respondeu Dana.

Ele apareceu, colocando somente o rosto na porta.

— Que foi, lindinha?

— Aah! - explodiu Dana - É o terremoto das minhas emoções!

Mulder riu.

— Está grotesca sua figura, Mulder, com essa cara toda cheia de creme de barbear!

— É... está com raiva mesmo! - murmurou ele entre dentes.

— Duvida?

— De jeito nenhum! - afirmou, aproximando-se dela e fitando-a insistentemente com os olhos perscrutantes.

Scully, enquanto segurava o recipiente fumegante da caféteira, parou para perguntar:

— O que foi, Mulder? Não posso quebrar um pires?

Ele continuava fitando-a, insistentemente.

— O que você quer? - ela abrandou a voz.

— Quero somente te olhar.

Dana colocou a jarra da cafeteira sobre a mesa.

Mulder permaneceu fitando-a, insistentemente.

— Por que você não vai terminar de barbear-se, hein?

— Quero ver você zangadinha. Me diverte.

— Ah, Mulder! - ela chegou até o suporte do papel toalha e arrancou uma folha.

Rapidamente, partiu em direção dele, empunhando o papel.

— Que é, Scully?

— Tira esse sabão aí.

— Por que?

— Tira...! - fez voz manhosa e espremida - Deixa...! - aproximou a folha de papel da face dele.

— Mas pra que isso?

— Hoje é sábado, Mulder!

— E o que tem isso?

— Não precisa fazer essa barba...

— Não?

— Eu gosto dela assim... posso? - aproxima o papel novamente.

— Se me convencer de que devo deixar... - ele já a havia enlaçado junto a si.

— Ah... Mulder... é gostoso sentir sua barba por fazer roçando na minha pele...!

— **Haan, haaaan**! Então você tem suas taras! - segurou-lhe a mão, direcionando-a para seu próprio rosto - Sirva-se `a vontade.

— Você deixa mesmo, Mulder? - ela abriu um belo sorriso, começando a "operação limpeza".

— E não demore! - Mulder fechou os olhos, aguardando que ela terminasse o que estava fazendo - Scully...?

— O que é? - cuidadosamente retirava da face dele a alva espuma.

— Há muito tempo atrás...

— Sim? - ela prosseguia no que fazia.

— ... uma mulher fêz a minha barba.

— Precisamente há quarenta anos. - ela rebateu.

— Que é isso, Scully? Que idade é essa que quer me dar?

— Teena Mulder **fez **sua barba há quarenta anos atrás... porém a dita cuja apareceu somente uns dezesseis anos depois.

— Engraçadinha! Estou dizendo que uma mulher barbeou-me! É isso!

— Está brincando! - ela parou o que estava fazendo.

— Não. - ele sorriu.

— Mulder! O que aconteceu depois?

— Fiquei barbeado, ora!

— Ah, vá, Mulder! - ficou séria - E daí... o que mais?

— O que mais o que, Scully?

— Aaaah, que rolou alguma coisa... ah, rolou... conheço você!

— Bobagem, Scully, não diga tolices! - ele sorria, fitando-a; segurou-a entre os braços.

— Quero saber, Mulder!

— O que, Scully?

— O resultado desse barbear que a fulana fez em você.

— Ah, pára Scully! - segurou-a fortemente e levantou o rosto para o alto - Bem feito, Fox Mulder! Quem manda abrir a boca!

— Deixa pra lá. - ela soltou-se dos braços dele num ímpeto - Nos falamos depois. Tenho mais o que fazer do que ficar investigando sua vida.

— Deixe de tolice, Scully!

Ele saiu, rapidamente, dirigindo-se ao banheiro.

Scully apertava os lábios, enraivecida.

O ciúme da desconhecida a fazia sentir-se mal. Imaginava a mulher entre os braços de Mulder, sentindo-lhe aquele cheiro bom, aquele calor sensual que emanava de seu peito forte, de sua boca sequiosa, sedenta, apaixonada, ardendo do desejo de experimentar os botões de carne dos seus seios...

— Mulder! - gritou, exasperada.

— Que houve, lindinha? - respondeu ele de onde estava.

— Vem cá!

— Você disse que não tinha que ficar investigando...

— Vem cá! - pediu alto, mas sua voz já estava quebrando-se na emoção.

Ele reapareceu na cozinha. Ainda somente vestido num short.

Dana não voltou-se para vê-lo aproximar-se.

Mas sentiu sua presença.

— Que é, Scully? Eu ia tomar meu banho.

— E a barba?

— Não vou fazer hoje. Você pediu; certo? - beijou-lhe os cabelos.

— Mulder, a barba...?

— Sim, não vou tirar, Scully!

— O que aconteceu depois?

— Depois?

— É... que a mulher barbeou você.

— Nada, Scully, eu já disse!

Dana largou com força uma xícara sobre a pia, a qual rolou, caindo dentro da cuba de aço.

Cruzou os braços enquanto o fitava.

— Mulder... o que aconteceu depois... entre vocês dois?

— Olha... não aconteceu nada. Só nos beijamos.

— Aaaah, só se beijaram! Você a beijou, Mulder?

— É, Scully. Eu e você não éramos nada mais que amigos, lembra?

— Não... éramos nada mais... que amigos...! - sua voz foi baixa ao repetir essa frase - Quando foi isso, Mulder?

— Mais ou menos em noventa e cinco.

— Noventa e cinco? Eu e você não éramos mais que amigos...?

— Deixe de tolice, Scully!

— Tolice... - voltou a repetir, fitando-o - Mulder, ela sentiu você, Mulder! Sentiu a sua boca ávida, sentiu seus braços quentes, sentiu... Mulder, você está me maltratando...!

— Scully, pára! Nem estou reconhecendo você com essas idéias!~ Você está nervosa! Por que deseja saber algo de um passado tão distante?

— De onde é essa mulher, Mulder?

— De onde **era**, Scully.

— Por que fala assim?

— Ela... morreu no dia seguinte.

— O que?

— Queimada dentro da própria casa.

Dana ficou parada por alguns segundos, sem saber o que pensar, o que falar.

— Ai, Mulder...!

Ela aninhou-se no peito forte e quente de Mulder.

— Eu me sinto péssima!

— Está doente? - levantou-lhe o rosto, erguendo-o pelo queixo, esquadrinhando-lhe os olhos azuis com o verde transparente dos seus.

— Não. Preciso de perdão.

— Perdoar de que, Scully? - apertou-a contra si - Esquece, porque eu já esqueci.

Ela aninhou-se mais, procurando o conforto do aconchego dos braços dele.

— A barba, Mulder...

— O que, Scully? - ele surpreendera-se afastando-a de si - De novo?

— Quero senti-la na minha pele. - ela nem parecia ter notado o espanto dele.

Mulder deu um suave sorriso. Entendera.

Roçou-lhe então o rosto com a sua face.

Ela deixava-se deliciar os sentidos naquele roçar áspero, mas gostoso. Fechou os olhos. Aguardava mais carícias.

Mulder continuava tocando-lhe a pele no pescoço, suavemente, brandamente.

Descia mais, deslizando-a sobre o colo de Dana, que ele ia descobrindo ao abrir-lhe o robe e afastando-o de seu corpo.

Dana continuava à espera.

Era bom sentir aquela sensação. Causava-lhe um certo tremor de prazer em suas carnes.

Já com aquela face áspera, ele afagava-lhe os seios, enquanto a respiração tornava-se agitada, deixava-o quase tonto de desejo.

E ele ia dobrando os joelhos para prosseguir deslizando a face sobre a superfície branca e delgada daquele corpo pequeno de pé diante do seu, à mercê de sua boca ávida e de seu corpo sequioso à procura do dela.

O robe deslizou para o chão.

Mulder a tomou nos braços. Carregou-a para o quarto

— Mulder?

— Sim.

— Eu te amo muito, sabe?

— Sei.

— Não brinca. Falo sério.

Dana não permitiu, então, que ele continuasse ou quisesse dizer mais alguma coisa.

Apossou-se com sofreguidão daqueles lábios que a deixavam fascinada. Tentada mesmo!

Entregou-se totalmente àquele homem que era o seu amado. Sua vida.

Se alguma mulher já o possuira tempos atrás, isso então não tinha a menor importância.

Para que pensar nisso se era ela que o tinha naquele momento?

Se era ela que desfrutava da grandiosidade daquele amor?

— Daquele estonteante amor? - fala em voz alta, quase como num grito, saindo de seus pensamentos - E eu o perdi, agora! Eu o perdi... o perdi...!

O pranto que explode de seu peito a derrota neste momento, pensando no seu sofrimento.

Mas... tem que crêr num novo dia.

Com confiança! Pensar que até no impossível tem que acreditar!

E esperar pela volta de Mulder. Sempre. Sem nunca desistir.

_**"Aqueles que acreditam no **_

_**impossível são os mais felizes."**_

_**Eugenio de Guerin**_


	29. Sonhos

**SONHOS**

_**"O sonho e a esperança são dois calmantes **_

_**que a natureza concede ao homem." **_

_**Frederico, o Grande.**_

Capítulo 58

Scully move-se lentamente dentro do apartamento. Como sempre, seu dia fôra péssimo. Cheio de problemas e complicações.

Um tremor mais forte ela sente dentro de suas entranhas. Esboça um tênue sorriso.

Sabe que seu bebê deve estar abrindo e fechando as pequenas mãozinhas, neste instante.

Embora nesse estado tão delicado para uma mulher, ela acabara de convalescer de um abalo em seu organismo, com o estranho virus que invadira seu corpo e que a fizera sofrer um forte trauma físico.

Mas a vida de seu filho Deus havia preservado.

E ela sente-se, mais uma vez, grata a Ele por isso.

Agora, sentindo-o dentro de si, acha interessante e fantástico, quando seu bebê resolve dar uma esticadinha nas pernas. Talvez se espreguiçando.

Dana passa lentamente os dedos sobre a pele já bem distendida de seu ventre.

O tremor novamente faz-se sentir em sua carne.

— Meu filhinho! Agora você só responde ao meu toque com um movimento assim. Mas estou esperando ansiosa o dia em que vou ver seu rostinho lindo olhando pra mim, num meigo sorriso de inocência... meu amorzinho... bem da minha vida tão atribulada...! Eu quero logo estar debruçada sobre você, brincando com seus pezinhos, suas pequeninas mãos tocando-me o rosto... meu bebê!

Dana pára de falar e põe-se a meditar:

Dirige-se à janela.

Enquanto enxerga o movimento da rua lá fora, lembra do penúltimo dia em que teve o seu amado junto a si.

Ele havia comentado sobre o bebê de Thereza Hoese e dissera:

— Sabe, Scully, tudo o que você tentou fazer... sem ter conseguido nada...

— Sobre o que você está falando?

— ... aquelas... experiências de fertilização, que não deram certo.

— Ah, Mulder, - ela suspirou profundamente - não gosto de lembrar aquela ocasião cheia de ansiedade e de espera... eu sofri muito... a decepção foi imensa!

— Eu sei, eu sei... mas eu, Scully, sou um sujeito que nunca recebo um **não** sem ter a certeza de que, realmente, não há jeito...

Eles ainda estavam deitados naquela cama do hotel em Bellefleur.

Naquele momento ambos sentiam-se tristes e infelizes. Pairava uma intensa suspeita no ar. Uma cruel dúvida: os alienígenas estariam querendo levar a quem? A ele ou a ela? Essa dúvida atroz os intrigava, pois não havia uma certeza total.

Mas não a comentavam entre si. E sofriam. Mas disfarçavam o sofrimento conversando a respeito de outro importante para os dois: o desejo frustrado de Scully de tornar-se mãe.

— O que eu quero dizer é que sempre existe uma esperança. - completou ele.

— Para o meu caso não, Mulder!

Ele esquadrinhou o fundo dos amados olhos azuis:

— Você nunca se deve render à derrota, Scully!- segurou-lhe o queixo para ver seus olhos lacrimejantes buscando os dele - Certo, Scully?

E Dana assentira. Balançara suavemente a cabeça, confirmando que acreditava nas palavras dele.

"Mulder sempre tivera certeza de coisas que eu julgava fantasiosas em sua mente. Hoje vejo que ele sempre teve razão. Sempre devemos ter uma fé, uma certeza, uma esperança. E com esse sentimento podemos nos fazer fortes, corajosos e convictos de que há uma resposta positiva sempre à espera de nossos ideais, nossos sonhos.

Mas e ele? Mulder? Não pôde ficar pra ver... pra ver seu filhinho que geramos juntos, com nosso amor...

Mulder!"

Os pensamentos de Dana a perturbam.

Um cansaço amortece-lhe o corpo, fazendo-lhe pesar os seus menbros como peças de chumbo.

Dirige-se para a mesa.

Debruça-se nela, colocando a cabeça sobre os braços dobrados.

"Ah, se pudesse falar com Mulder, vê-lo, senti-lo um pouquinho, alguns segundos que fosse!"

Ela ouve um leve ruído ao seu lado.

— Estou aqui.

Ela levanta a cabeça.

— Você? Está aqui mesmo? De verdade?

Dana não sabe se ri ou se chora.

— Mulder? - ela pára, repentinamente - É você?

— Sim, Scully. - a voz dele é em tom muito baixo e fraco.

Ela levanta-se, ansiosa.

— Mas como não posso ver seu rosto, Mulder? Por que?

— Mas sou eu mesmo. Vim procurar você... que é a minha vida... a minha própria existência...!

— Mulder, me abraça! - pede.

Ele a abraça, suavemente.

Ela o sente com as carnes frias; não como costuma ser, ardente, abrasador.

— Mulder, eu preciso saber...

— O que?

— Você está bem?

— Estou... - a voz é cansada e denota tristeza.

— Não... não posso acreditar que esteja bem; você está... Mulder... você está cansado! Sua respiração...

— Sim!

— Mas por que não posso ver seu rosto, Mulder?

— Ainda não, Scully!

— Por que? Por que? - a voz está aflita - Ainda não...? O que quer dizer com isso? Me explica! O que falta? O que houve? Mulder! Me responde!

— Scully eu estou chegando...

— ... chegando de onde?

— ... eu virei, Scully, ainda... eu virei... me espera... eu virei.

— É por isso que não posso ver seu rosto, Mulder?

— Sim.

— E depois?

— Eu voltarei pra você.

— Mulder, me fala o que eu preciso saber! Por favor! O que está acontecendo? Onde você está? Você não está aqui, agora, então?

— Não... estou ainda distante de você... preciso de sua força, Scully, pra poder viver... pra poder resistir... me ajuda!

A voz dele soa chorosa e angustiada.

Dana está comovida.

— Oh, Mulder! Eu quero ajudá-lo! Mas, meu Deus, como posso fazê-lo? Como?

— Só me espere... me dê forças, Scully! Eu quero... voltar... me ajuda!

Dana sente vir brotando do âmago do seu ser, dilacerando-lhe as forças, um soluço dolorido e profundo.

Ela percebe pelo tremor do corpo de Mulder, que nele também os soluços de dor e angústia estão saindo de seu peito alquebrado.

Estão abraçados e choram. Sentidos. Infelizes. Carentes.

Dana sente que seu peito parece que vai estourar, tamanho é o desespero em que se encontra.

Uma explosão de dor em que seu corpo se despedaçaria em milhões de fragmentos sanguinolentos, que voariam pelo espaço.

Dá um grito.

Levanta, rapidamente, a cabeça de sobre os braços, angustiada.

Sabe, tem certeza, então, de que tudo fôra um sonho ao adormecer por alguns momentos.

Mas as palavras que ele lhe falara eram como um pedido de socorro.

Como poderia ajuda-lo? Como?

— Oh, Mulder! - levanta-se, rosto voltado para o alto, as mãos segurando a cabeça - Você está precisando de ajuda, Mulder! - soluça - E eu não posso fazer nada! Não posso!

Pára, por instantes. Concentra os pensamentos.

— Ele disse que voltará! - balbucia - Ele vai voltar! E eu tenho que crer nisso! Nossos pensamentos estão unidos! Nossos corações tentam comunicar-se! Eu preciso crer nisso! Eu preciso... eu preciso...!

Súbito, um tremor mais forte, novamente a faz voltar à realidade e voltar-se para seu filho.

"Meu filho sente-se abalado com as minhas emoções. E eu não posso deixá-lo sentir isso. Não devo."

Dirige-se ao quarto, agora.

Abre o guarda-roupa. Dele retira uma pilha de roupinhas de bebê.

Ajoelha-se ao lado da cama. Dispõe as peças espalhadas sobre a colcha, alisando uma a uma as delicadas roupinhas.

Deseja curtir o seu sonho. Do seu ideal há tanto almejado.

Sobre toda a cama está o enxoval do bebê que deverá chegar dentro de mais alguns meses.

Entre os dois extremos de seus sentimentos há um coração repleto de esperança.

Dois extremos indiscutivelmente contrastantes.

A felicidade de ter o sonho realizado: estar grávida e ser mãe.

A angustiante dor de saber o seu amado distante, perdido, morto... quem sabe?

Mas o desejo de tê-los ali, a seu lado, é o seu sonho mais forte. Mais dominante. Invencível.

_**"Aquilo que desejamos com ardor,**_

_**facilmente imaginamos em nossas mãos."**_

_**Edward Young**_


	30. Brincadeirinhas Alegria do Coração

**BRINCADEIRINHAS - ALEGRIA DO CORAÇÃO**

_**"O coração precisa encher-se de alegria ou de dores. **_

_**Tanto uma como outra o alimentam. Ele não pode**_

_**suportar o vácuo."**_

_**A Karr**_

_Capítulo 59_

Domingo.

Dia de descanso, embora véspera de um novo dia de trabalho.

Dana, deitada em sua cama, deixa-se levar pelos seus pensamentos.

Imagina-se junto ao pai de seu filho ali, naquele momento e também junto à sua criança deitadinha entre eles, fazendo mil perguntas, a fim de satisfazer a sua curiosidade infantil. Dana sonha de olhos abertos.

Ela não tem idéia de como será seu filho.

"Como será? Como será? Com qual de nós parecerá?" - pergunta-se.

Imagina Mulder, como costumava fazer; braços cruzados sob a nuca, olhando para o teto, conversando com ela.

Agora, neste momento ela está assim: braços cruzados sob a nuca, olhar inundado de lágrimas, fixado em direção ao teto do quarto.

— Scully?

— Sim, Mulder.

— Eu hoje imaginei que iríamos àquele passeio que havíamos planejado, para esquecermos a semana absurdamente agitada que tivemos no trabalho, mas vejo-a tão desanimada...

— Desculpe, Mulder; eu não estou bem...

— Sei; os enjôos voltaram?

— Eles nunca saíram daqui! - queixou-se, brincando.

Mulder virou-se de lado para olhar Dana:

— Você nunca me atende, quando digo que tem que ir ao médico.

— Eu vou, Mulder... - falava com voz desanimada, dando um suspiro.

Dana fecha os olhos; existe no seu peito uma imensa aflição. Saudade. Tristeza. Desesperança.

Naquela ocasião, no dia seguinte, ela fôra ao médico.

Após ter sido realizada toda a bateria dos necessários exames, dias depois, junto a tantos outros e após terem ido à Bellefleur, antes de toda a tragédia de sua vida acontecer, dar-se-ia a solução e definitiva resposta a todos aqueles problemas de saúde pelos quais estava passando.

E iria dizer a Mulder o fantástico resultado, quando...

As lágrimas dançam dentro de seus olhos azuis, ainda dirigidos para o teto.

O lustre parece dançar sob o efeito do seu olhar molhado.

— Scully, eu estou com vontade de pedir uma pizza para nosso almoço. O que acha?

— Ah, boa idéia! Não estou mesmo a fim de almoçar em restaurante.

— Vou pedir agora.

Ele levantou-se da cama, rápido, no seu jeito decidido.

— Mulder, de muzzarella!

— Claro, lindinha!

Dana permanecera na cama.

Haviam despertado cedo naquela manhã e tinha sido deliciosamente gratificante para o seu coração estar com Mulder ali, amando-a, ele deixando-se amar por ela... acariciarem-se... viverem enfim!

Mulder, no seu passo característico jogando os pés, relaxamente vestido num short, voltara até o quarto.

Sentara-se à beira da cama e deixara o corpo bem próximo ao de Dana. Apoiara a cabeça em seu peito.

— Scully?

— Hum?

— Eu faço questão que você vá cuidar de sua saúde, sem demora.

— Claro, Mulder!

— Promete?

— Hum, hum. - confirmara, alisando-lhe os cabelos castanhos, desarrumados.

Mais tarde, já sentindo-se bem disposta, observava Mulder, que estava cortando a pizza, enquanto falava entusiasmado:

— Pode ser que não, pode ser que sim. Mas tudo demonstra ser favorável a tirarmos no mês que vem quinze dias de férias.

Dana, mordendo um pedaço da dourada e crocante pizza, tomara um susto:

— Verdade, Mulder?

— Duvida de mim?

— De você, não. Do chefe!

Ele levantou-se rápido e foi até a geladeira.

— Quero curtir quinze dias com você, direto.

— Que quer dizer com esse **direto**? - ela fêz um ar maroto.

— Te amar até me cansar.

— Jesus, Mulder! Que exagêro! Tudo que é bom tem que ser feito aos pouquinhos...!

— E quem disse que é bom transar com você? - ele replicou, fazendo um bico, examinando as uvas que havia tirado da geladeira.

Dana levantou-se, fingindo-se enraivecida:

— Atrevido! Repete! - desafiou-o, com as mãos na cintura.

— Huuum, zangadinha! Isso é bom!

— Mulder, pára! - ela ria.

Dana deu uma volta pela cozinha.

— Bem, o negócio é o seguinte; se sou tão chata de aturar assim, não quero ter mais nada com você!

— Chata e cansativa! - ele complementou, olhando-a e sorrindo.

Ela deu mais uma volta e sentou-se à mesa.

— Scuu - uuuu - lleeeyyyy! - ele chamou-a, cantarolando - Vem cá!

Ela fingiu não ouvir. Recomeçou a comer sua pizza, silenciosamente.

— Dana!

Ela voltou o rosto para olhá-lo.

— Deve chover hoje.

— Por que você acha? - ele inquiriu, surpreso.

— Chamou-me Dana.

Ele levou a cabeça para trás, rindo.

— Scully, vem cá! - insistiu, com a mão estendida em sua direção.

Novamente ela fez que não ouviu o chamado. Continuou calmamente a cortar a pizza.

Sentiu, porém, que ele se aproximava.

Ficou alerta, pois sabia que ele estava a fim de brincar; era como sempre dizia.

Ela sentiu um beijo molhado em sua nuca.

— Huuumm... sempre perfumada!

— Mulder, pára! A pizza está esfriando.

— Mesmo? - ele beija-a, novamente - Estou muito preocupado com isso...!

— Olha, se não quer comer, pra que pediu essa coisa assim tão grande?

— Porque sou exagerado... - É... estou vendo...! Você nunca está satisfeito, mesmo eu sendo a mulher mais sem graça que você já conheceu!

— Scully... acabou a brincadeirinha! - falou com semblante sério.

— Que brincadeirinha? Não existe aquele ditado que diz que: "_**muita verdade se diz brincando e muita mentira se diz falando sério**_"?

Ela levantou-se para sair da cozinha.

— Não vai. - segurou-a, decidido.

— O que você quer?

— Preciso dizer?

— Realmente...

Ele tomou-a entre os braços.

— O que você tem hoje, Scully?

— **Ira**, Mulder! - falou, raivosa.

Ele a apertou contra si, carinhoso.

— Me larga, Mulder! Come a sua pizza!

— Só se você comer a sua, também. Agora!

Dana soltou-se dos braços dele.

— Tá. - sentou-se à mesa novamente.

Mulder aproximou uma cadeira o mais junto dela que podia e sentou-se, em seguida.

Começaram ambos a comer seus respectivos pedaços da iguaria.

Dana levou à boca o primeiro pedaço da massa ainda quente.

Mulder, num segundo, mordeu-o junto com ela.

Dana arregalou os olhos profundamente azuis, espantada com a audácia dele.

Ambos mastigaram o mesmo pedaço.

Ele, encostando seus lábios nos dela a fazia entregar-se ao desejo dele de comer a pizza e beijá-la ao mesmo tempo.

— Huuumm... - ela fingia protestar, tentando desvia-lo daquele intento.

Mas sabia e já conhecia o homem amado, tão empolgado quando desejava, realmente, alguma coisa!

— Põe outro pedaço, Scully! Quero mais!

Dana não suportou aquele apelo. Não dava mais para continuar fingir-se brava. Riu demais! Era muito engraçado mesmo o seu Mulder!

Ela olhou-o de soslaio. Cortou o pedaço da pizza. Levou-o à boca. Olhou-o de soslaio, novamente.

E outra vez ele abocanhou o pedaço que ela havia levado à boca e prendido entre os dentes.

— Um naco partilhado! - ele comemorou rindo, e passando a lingua sobre os lábios de Scully, besuntados pela oleosidade do queijo.

Dana deixava-se acarinhar por aquele gesto.

Amava-o; desejava-o Era tudo que podia saber e avaliar. Nada ou ninguém poderia mudar seu coração e o seu sentimento.

— Outro? - ela quis saber.

— Sim. - ele somente a fitava com olhos perscrutantes mas serenos sobre os dela, com um cotovelo apoiado à mesa, mas inteiramente voltado para sua direção - Quero mais

— Ela cortou mais uma pedaço, calmamente, a fim de tornar assim Mulder mais ansioso!

— Anda, Scully!

— Espera aí, Mulder! Humm...! - fez o gesto de oferecer com os lábios o novo pedaço da massa.

Mastigaram juntos o pedaço ao mesmo tempo, entre risos e abraços carinhosos.

— Estou tendo prejuizo, Scully.

— Por que? - ela riu, divertida.

— O pedaço que está dentro da sua boca é maior.

— Não é verdade...! - fez voz chorosa, protestando.

— É sim. - ele novamente tomou conta daqueles lábios que lhe pertenciam, que lhe fascinavam.

Do interior da sua boca inteira. Completamente.

E amaram-se naquele modo um tanto original de sentir um o outro.

As mãos grandes de Mulder amassavam-lhe as carnes e andavam sobre todas as suas protuberâncias.

E a pizza, o pivô do acontecimento, permanecia lá, esquecida sobre a mesa...

Por longos minutos tatearam-se, ofereceram-se no supremo desejo de possuirem-se reciprocamente.

Dana havia deixado a cozinha por instantes. Ao retornar procurou por Mulder.

— Mulder?

Ele estava lá. No chão. Deitado em decúbito dorsal. Inerte.

Em cada olho uma rodela de vermelho tomate; na boca uma azeitona; entre os cabelos pedacinhos de verdes folhas de alface; em cada ouvido um galhinho de coentro; nas faces um pedaço de queijo.; no peito ketchup derramado.

— Ah, não! Não acredito, Mulder!

Dana mal pudera pronunciar essa frase. Ria sem poder conter-se.

— Não acredito! - repetiu.

E ele continuava lá, impávido, aguardando a sua reação.

Dana ajoelhou-se ao seu lado.

— Mas o que que é isso, Mulder? Meu Deus, eu não acredito!

— Eu sou uma pizza, Scully! Prontinha para ser devorada. - falou, entre dentes, com a azeitona a atrapalhar-lhe as palavras.

Dana não conseguia conter-se. Deitou-se ao lado dele, para ficar ao seu lado.

Debruçou-se sobre ele e primeiramente abocanhou uma das rodelas de tomate.

Continuava a rir, sem parar.

— Mulder, você está parecendo é um daqueles leitões que são postos numa bandeja sobre a mesa, isso sim!

— Que comparação, Scully! Está me chamando de porco?

Ela continuava a rir.

Lambeu em seguida o ketchup sobre o peito dele.

— Huuummm... gostoso!

— O ketchup ou...

— ... você! - completou, continuando a lamber-lhe o peito.

Deitou-se, finalmente por cima de Mulder.

Sabia que sujaria sua roupa, que se lambuzaria com os condimentos... mas tudo bem.

Aquele momento era deles. Seu momento de pura diversão.

Tinham mesmo que aproveitar aquela rara ocasião.

_**"No amor, a ocasião é semelhante a uma garrafa **_

_**que nos escapa das mãos, se não a segurarmos **_

_**pelo gargalo."**_

_**Francis Bacon **_


	31. Os Caminhos do Coração

**OS CAMINHOS DO CORAÇÃO **

_**"Por mais longe que o espírito vá, **_

_**nunca irá mais longe que o coração."**_

_**Confucio**_

Capítulo 60

O dia fôra inteiramente sombrio, nevoento, frio e incomodativo, porém não tanto quanto Dana Scully sente em seu interior.

Desde os primeiros raios da manhã, estivera em aflição.

Toda a tribulação do dia nem pode ser comparada ao tormento em que está sua vida. É como se sua vida fosse exatamente uma tormenta, uma terrível e destrutiva tempestade, cujos raios faiscantes estivessem a espalhar as centelhas em seu cérebro e os trovões ressonantes dentro de seu coração a fizessem sentir até nos ouvidos os horrores de sua tormenta interior.

Tudo motivado por uma notícia , uma suspeita de que Mulder havia sido encontrado em algum lugar, provavelmente... sem vida!

O seu desespero é tão cruel, que a comoção está se fazendo sentir por seu filho.

— Não consegui fazer nada! Coisa alguma! - geme - Sou uma infeliz inútil! - maldiz-se, com aflição - Ninguém conseguiu ajudá-lo!

Dana anda pelo quarto. Seu caminhar de passos incertos, inseguros, é acompanhado pelos movimentos tremulantes do bebê em seu ventre.

— Ah, meu Deus! Perdoa, filhinho, mas sua mãe está aflita, ansiosa, desesperada...! Não quero lhe fazer mal, meu nenêzinho, mas preciso fazer alguma coisa para ajudar você a viver! Se eu me deixar sucumbir por essa dor e angústia, você...

Dana pega na mesa as chaves do carro, em gestos rápidos.

Se não fizer o que tem em mente, certamente não terá sossego, ficando dentro de casa, somente entregue ao seu desespero.

Ajeita o relógio no pulso que marca 10:05 de uma noite fria.

Deixa o apartamento. Fecha a porta. Dirige-se à rua.

Sabe que não deveria sair àquela hora.

Mas quem a impediria agora de tomar qualquer atitude arriscada para si e para seu filho?

Ninguém! Não tem mais ninguém mesmo! Está só! Esquecida. Abandonada. Perdida.

— Mulder! Por que me abandonou, Mulder? Você me disse que voltaria! Que voltaria...! - fala sussurrando.

Ao pronunciar baixinho a frase, suas pernas bambeiam, fazendo-a desequilibrar-se.

Vai ficar só. Para sempre. Ela e seu filhinho.

— Meu filhinho...! Não temos mais esperanças! O que será de nós?

Ela chega aos degraus da porta de entrada do prédio.

Vai descendo-os, vagarosamente.

Sente tonteiras. A rua gira ao seu redor.

O seu tormento manifesta-se em um mal-estar generalizado.

Ela acha por bem sentar-se num dos degraus. Segura a cabeça entre as mãos. Nem chora. Parece não haver mais lágrimas dentro de si. As energias parecem extinguir-se do seu ser.

Tudo escurece ante seus olhos.

— Senhorita Scully?

Ela ouve o chamado.

O porteiro do prédio e uma vizinha a estão amparando.

— O que está sentindo? - a vizinha indaga.

— Eu? - ela está desanimada, respondendo automaticamente, sem nenhuma entonação na voz - Eu... estou só...!

Os dois ajudam-na a levantar-se.

Ela mal consegue segurar-se de pé, enquanto leva as mãos à cabeça.

— Vou levá-la para casa. Ia sair? - pergunta a vizinha.

— Eu vou sair...

— Não, Dana! Nessas condições não tem como e nem porque fazer isso! - nota as chaves do carro em sua mão - Não está vendo que não tem condições para dirigir?

— Mas eu preciso ir... - murmura.

— Aonde?

— Eu... não sei...!

A vizinha e o porteiro entreolham-se e percebem que Dana não está bem, realmente.

— Desculpe perguntar, Dana... aconteceu alguma coisa?

Scully joga em direção à mulher um olhar que denota censura. Raramente a encontra para conversar por minutos apenas, embora morando no mesmo prédio. Seu olhar permanece cheio de insensibilidade por instantes, porém logo depois a capa de frieza é despida e as lágrimas inundam seu triste e atormentado olhar.

A mulher mais nada comenta. Ajuda-a, somente.

—Obrigada, - diz ela ao porteiro - eu vou ajudar Dana a subir para o apartamento.

Dana permanece sentada. Pensativa.

— Você quer que apanhe um copo com água? - pergunta a vizinha.

— Não... não se importe... isso logo vai passar.

A mulher senta-se ao seu lado.

— Eu a tenho visto muito triste, Dana e... se me permite dizer... acho que é o coração.

— Não sofro do coração. - tenta sorrir.

— Não, não é isso... - sorri também - ... refiro-me à sua vida sentimental...

Ao olhar duro e reprovador de Scully em sua direção, ela levanta a mão espalmada, defendendo-se.

— Me desculpe, me desculpe! Mas... - abaixa a cabeça demonstrando estar sem jeito - ... é que eu reparo que vem sempre aqui um moço... seu colega de trabalho...

— Por que me fala sobre isso?

— Porque os via sempre juntos, Dana... e não o tenho visto por aqui... há algum tempo.

Scully abaixa a cabeça. Fecha os olhos.

A mulher olha-a, contristada.

Dana continua em sua atitude meditativa.

"Quando dor, Mulder! Por que tinha que ser assim? Eu preciso de você... eu acho... eu acho que não vou sobreviver... não posso... mas preciso, Mulder..." - divagam seus pensamentos.

— Dana?

Ela desperta e volta à realidade.

A vizinha continua olhando-a, com ar preocupado.

— Obrigada...Jessica - murmura.

— Ora, não se preocupe com isso. Eu vi que você precisava de ajuda... e estou aqui. - fita-a por um instante - Já está bem mesmo?

— Estou ótima! - afirma, esforçando-se por demonstrar tranquilidade.

— Bem... eu vou indo. - levanta-se - O que você precisar é só me chamar pelo interfone. O meu apartamento é o quarenta e cinco.

— Quarenta e cinco... - repete num murmúrio.

A vizinha vai caminhando em direção à porta.

Dana levanta-se para ajudá-la a retirar-se.

Súbito, uma dor aguda a faz dobrar-se sobre si mesma.

Dana apoia os dois braços sobre o ventre, com um semblante de dor.

— O que foi? - quer saber Jessica.

— Não... nada... - responde, pálida.

— Eu tenho certeza de que você não está bem.

Dana nada retruca.

A mulher examina-a com o olhar, detalhadamente.

— Você... está grávida?

A pergunta feita de chôfre deixa Dana completamente sem jeito.

Permanece calada por alguns instantes.

— Está grávida, não é?

Scully meneia a cabeça, confirmando.

Jessica a olha, condoída; entende a situação da outra.

— Dana, diga o que está precisando, que eu faço pra você.

— Por favor, Jessica, eu quero ficar só... só isso...

— Mas você não está bem!

— Se precisar de alguma coisa eu lhe chamo.

— Não acredito nisso!

Dana toca-lhe no braço.

— Dou minha palavra.

— Ok. - Jessica prepara-se para sair.

Despede-se.

Dana a leva até a porta.

Espera que a vizinha saia para fechar a porta e encostar-se nela.

Fica ali parada, olhar perdido no espaço, as mãos cruzadas sobre o peito.

Não sabe porque, nos últimos dias tem sentido algo estranho, como se estivessem dilacerando-lhe a carne de seu peito, abrindo-o, arrancando-lhe as entranhas... terrível!

Sente-se afogueada e arfante.

Vai descendo aos poucos as mãos, acomodando-as sobre o ventre. Fecha os olhos.

Permanece nesta atitude de ansiedade por instantes.

— Mulder... - murmura - ... oh Deus, o que posso eu fazer? E se essa notícia for verdade o que farei da minha vida? Ah... - chora - ... mas a forte, determinada, intrépida e céptica agente especial do FBI tem que manter-se assim... sempre assim... mostrar sua força... fracassar nunca! Fracassar nunca! Lutar para ser feliz! Feliz? - ela soluça agora - Sem Mulder! - fala em voz alta e quebrada - Sem Mulder... que me ensinou a viver... a crer... a amar...!

Scully deixa-se cair junto à porta. Soluça alto. Deixa que seu peito alquebrado possa liberar seus angustiados apelos de amor.

— Mulder!

— Scully!

— Aquela espécie de murmúrio chega-lhe aos ouvidos, parecendo uma resposta aos seus dolorosos apelos.

Dana tenta segurar até os soluços e fica atenta, procurando ouvir mais distintamente aquele som de uma voz que lhe chega aos ouvidos.

— Scully!

Novamente a voz embargada e fraca ela parece ouvir.

Dana continua deitada no chão, rosto molhado de lágrimas apoiado sobre as duas mãos.

Os segundos de desespero haviam cessado. Agora somente deixa-se embalar por aquele chamado que ouve dentro do seu próprio coração.

"Só pode ser isso! No meu coração está gravada a voz do homem que eu amo e o ouço aqui... dentro de mim... - pensa - ...porque os caminhos do coração nos levam mais longe que o próprio espírito!

— Scully... eu queria voltar... mas não pude!

Dana abre os olhos, repentinamente.

Parece-lhe ser tão real aquelas palavras!

Ela, num ímpeto, toma uma decisão e levanta-se.

Toma as chaves do carro. Dá alguns passos para sair.

Pega o celular. Disca um número. Alguém atende do outro lado da linha.

Dana entra no apartamento escuro.

Ali era o mundo de Mulder. O seu mundo discreto, de paz, embora um tanto desarrumado.

Mas ali ele sentia-se bem. Ali ele podia descansar da lida do dia, deixar extravasar suas frustrações e angústias.

E quantas e quantas vezes haviam usufruido juntos daquele lugar onde podiam viver do seu amor que superava todas as coisas, os problemas e situações!

Dana aproxima-se do aquário.

Pega um dos potes, destampa-o e, lentamente, vai deixando cair das pontas dos dedos os pequeninos flocos, para que os habitantes daquela brilhante e transparente moradia possam alimentar-se.

Ele está deitado sobre algo que sente gelado sob a pele sensivel e machucada.

A superfície daquela espécie de catre, na qual se encontra, é terrivelmente incômoda, dura, insuportável sob seus ossos que pesam-lhe no corpo alquebrado.

Os ferimentos o maltratam tanto quanto a dor da saudade e da falta de sua amada.

Consegue, ainda, deixar vir à tona, mesmo em meio a tanto sofrimento, os seus pensamentos. Que até sobrepujam a dor e o terror.

Aquela drástica e tormentosa decisão de sair da vida da mulher amada o haviam feito tomar rumos que agora lhe faziam ver a profunda dor dilacerando-lhe as entranhas da carne e do coração. Seu modo introvertido de ser o havia feito guardar segredo daquele mal em sua carne.Não havia falado nada.

Fazê-la sofrer mais ?

Ela ainda poderia ser feliz de outra forma ou com alguém.

Preferira tomar aquela opção, num último momento; nem sabe bem o porquê, mas se em seu mundo já não teria esperanças de sobreviver, talvez algo pudesse ser feito por algum lugar, mesmo que estranho e sobrenatural fosse, por sua vida já a extinguir-se pela doença que minava em seu corpo.

Mas a decisão que havia tomado no momento da partida, surprendera-o em pavor, medo e sobretudo a saudade.

Deixaria a mulher amada para sempre! E depois? Se sobrevivesse à doença que o consumia, poderia viver sem a sua companhia? Resistiria estar distante, somente recordando-a, sem poder tocá-la, senti-la...? Resistiria?

Haveria uma distância infinitamente impossivel a separá-los para sempre. Para sempre!

E nesses lampejos de consciência, ele sente a ausência da amada.

Chama-a e clama por sua presença, desesperado, mas sem forças.

Só não consegue movimentar-se. Não sente seus membros. Está como um ser inerte. Praticamente já sem vida. Não tem forças. Nem sentidos.

Por muitas vezes sente seu cérebro trazer-lhe à mente imagens, as quais deseja que retornem e possam dar-lhe um pouco de alento no seu final de vida.

— Scully! - ele sussurra fracamente na voz que tenta sair do seu peito arfante - Scully!

Ele é Mulder.

Jogado num local frio e terrificante. Estarrecedor. Inóspito.

Ele está ferido de morte. Longe de tudo e de todos.

Neste exato instante está podendo ter alguns segundos de lucidez.

Sua mente leva-o até um cenário bonito, azulado, límpido, de pequenas dimensões.

Borbulhas vão se sucedendo uma após a outra, saindo da cabeça do pequeno ser que ondula sob o movimento do líquido no qual se encontra submerso.

Um vai-e-vem incessante de algo que se move... constantemente... sem parar... peças brilhantes... coloridas... elas têm vida...! São... pequeninos seres vivos... peixinhos!

Eles estão em grande movimentação com a aparição na água límpida de onde estão, de pequeníssimos fragmentos esparsos, na superfície da água e que vão descendo... descendo... e os peixinhos os abocanham... é comida!

Os diminutos farelos continuam a cair... saindo das pontas de dedos pequenos, de unhas perfeitas... de mãos... femininas.

— Scully! - ele geme, fracamente.

Um azul intenso e transparente vai, gradativamente aumentando, assemelhando-se a uma tela diante dele, como num cenário celestial.

Grossas e caudalosas águas transparentes vêm como ondas em sua direção; logo tornam-se mansas, quietas, e inundam todo o espaço azul.

Em seguida, tal qual o descer de uma cortina rosada cobrindo todo o cenário azul, esta cor desaparece, e, como uma mansa cascata, águas saem de sob as bordas da cortina com franjas... finas franjas douradas... que vão se distanciando aos poucos e ficando cada vez mais distantes... e Mulder pode ver:

as rosadas cortinas cerradas são pálpebras, as franjas douradas são cílios... dois olhos fechados, debaixo de cujos cílilos as lágrimas vão caindo mansa e ininterruptamente, descrevendo no seu voltear pelo cenário, o delinear de um rosto de pele clara, que mostra a boca de lábios polpudos e rubros e cujas linhas estão marcadas pela tristeza e a saudade.

Aquele rosto movimenta os olhos intensamente azuis e molhados; separa os lábios para chamar baixinho:

— Mulder!

— Scully! - ele tenta falar.

Em vão.

Suas forças já não existem

Só persistem em ficar firmes seus pensamentos, neste momento.

São momentos velozes; eles passam como raios por sua mente.

— Scully! - geme, novamente.

Ele ainda possui algo dentro de si com o qual pode demonstrar toda a saudade que o atormenta. As lágrimas.

E elas descem de seus olhos, no rosto maltratado e doente.

Está imóvel. Sofrido.

— Scully!

"Nunca mais, Scully, posso estar contigo! Nunca mais Scully, poderemos estar juntos... estou morrendo, Scully! Vem me ver! Quero me despedir...!" - suplica em sua mente.

Dana caminha agora em direção ao quarto.

Tudo escuro. Muito quieto. Sombrio mesmo.

Mas ainda emana em meio a esse cenário triste a voz mansa e os passos decididos de Mulder sobre o assoalho.

Ela ainda os pode sentir, como numa gostosa sensação de te-lo ali, junto de si.

Passa um dedo sobre a superfície de um móvel. O deslizar de seu dedo demonstra haver uma fina camada de poeira pousada ali.

O silêncio continua sendo somente quebrado pelo motorzinho do aquário na sala. Parece ainda existir alguma vida ali dentro que não seja somente a dos peixinhos.

Mas Dana não pode deixar-se abater. Tem que pensar algo que lhe traga alguma esperança. Não pode ser verdade a notícia que encontraram o corpo de Mulder.

"Não pode ser!" - seus pensamentos gritam, num apelo de dor.

Pensando assim, foi que resolvera, antes de sair de casa, chamar uma pessoa que se encarregaria da limpeza total e completa daquele apartamento no dia seguinte.

O apartamento dele não ficaria abandonado. Ela não permitiria isso.

Mulder só tem a ela. Mais ninguém. Não tem mais o pai Bill, nem a mãe Teena, nem a irmã Samantha... ninguém... só a ela!

E ela não o deixará nunca.

Ao mesmo tempo em que sente terror pelas notícias chegadas da morte de Mulder, sente que pode, ainda, encher-se de esperanças de que não seja verdade.

E ela sabe, tem certeza de que neste mundo estranho tudo é possível.

E um longo e dorido suspiro sai de seu peito.

Embora sofrendo, ela pode até esperar por coisas melhores... notícias que lhe dêem alento... o seu amor com vida... quem sabe?

_**"Se no mundo não houvesse suspiros,**_

_**o mundo morreria afogado."**_

_**Alphonse Daudet**_


End file.
